


Baby Daddy Drama

by PromiscuousSoleil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousSoleil/pseuds/PromiscuousSoleil
Summary: Yuuri knew going in it was going to be a hard job, being Victor Nikiforov's personal assistant but he was determined to make it happen. He never really spoke to the man himself, e-mail's being his source of communication and that was perfectly fine with Yuuri. But, when an angry four-year old is dropped off at his place, Yuuri has no idea how hard his job is about to get.





	1. Chapter 1

There are plenty of things you could call Yuuri Katsuki. At least that is what Phichit Chulanont would have you believe. But there is one universal truth about the Japanese man. He was a goddamn cinnamon roll. While Yuuri wasn't exactly aware of it, the Japanese man had plenty of admires and in his wake plenty of broken hearts. But for the pureness that is his best friend, his sweet, sweet, oblivious, gorgeous BEST friend, those people didn't exist and if they did, then his precious cinnamon roll froze up, sputtered red in the face and almost violently denied such claims.

 

So alas Phichit could only answer the call of love when it came to his best friend by informing said love calls that Yuuri was not interested in dating. For the woman, his usual line was “he is gay”. For the men the usual line was “he's straight”. But for those times that Yuuri accidentally flirted with both sexes unknowingly Phichit's go to response was “he's in a committed relationship” and more or less imply himself.

 

No, never can any one say that his love for his best friend wasn't vast and unknown. He'd do anything for him. So when Yuuri called him in the middle of the night, yelling at the top of his lungs, he knew his best friend needed him. One because he was drunk, two because he kept asking to be underneath someone and said someone was there, well then, they would be in for a rude awakening when his glorious ass steps in to claim the Japanese man. Three, drunk Yuuri was a semi-nude Yuuri and if anything Phichit did gift his followers everything Katsuki because lord above knows, Yuuri doesn't know how to use social media and often the hamster lover compared him to an old man.

 

But that was neither here or there. Phichit, in less than ten minutes (a personal fucking best) dressed himself, called and Uber (because fuck that noise, bitches it was 2AM), pinged Yuuri's location through his Instagram (Yuuri didn't even know how to turn it off because he wasn't even aware of it) and found his best friend in throws of giving a strip tease to a group of women and men at a club.

 

There was a list of things Phichit did first. For one, and this was the very important one, he took out his phone and documented the evidence. Small videos and pictures. His phone clicking in rapid speeds as he got the best angles of his drunken friend. Second, it was only when his pants came off did he actually do something. He gathered all the clothes that were thrown, glaring at one of the woman who held Yuuri's shirt, tugging it out her grasp and it ended a tugging war between the two. Phichit counted to ten, his grip growing lax and when the woman thought she won, the native born of Thailand, ripped it from her hands.

 

“Bitch, you thought.”

 

It was then Yuuri whipped around, his eyes wide and glazed from the alcohol he consumed. Phichit really should have known better. He should have gotten out of the way before it happened. But it was too late. Yuuri had flung himself from the small table he had been stripping on (he was still in his boxers guys, chill out) and crash landed on Phichit who took one for the team and cushioned the Japanese's fall. With a grunt, he got up arms full of clothes and semi-naked Katsuki and finally made his way back to Uber who was thankfully still waiting for them and took pity on Phichit by helping him deposit the drunk in the backseat.

 

Soon the three were off to Yuuri's home. Phichit knew Yuuri would pay him back the money he spent tonight, he never worried about it. But unfortunately, Yuuri couldn't buy back his dignity. It was around 330AM that Phichit finally wrestled Yuuri into the shower, got him dressed in his pajamas and settled into bed. Where his two flat mates, a cute as button Chinese man named Guang Hong Ji, lived and a spicy Latino named, Leo De La Iglesi, poked there heads in, eyes bleary with sleep.

 

“He get drunk?” Leo questioned with a yawn.

 

Phichit nodded and Guang Hong, the little tootsie pop rolled in sugar gave him the answer he was looking for.

 

“He came back from the job interview, he was really happy. Said he got the job and he didn't have to feel guilty about the...Leo what he say?”

 

“The carrots.”

 

“Oh yeah, the carrots.”

 

Now that was a story for a later time that Phichit would most definitely get out of Yuuri later.

 

“That's why he wanted to go out. I was stuck at work when he called me and I have to go in...in like three hours.” Phichit gave a soothing “shush” when Yuuri twitched, having fully passed out after his shower.

 

“Same with us, we got stuck with the closing shifts, otherwise we would have gone out with him.” Leo explained now feeling a little guilty that their friend celebrated by himself.

 

“We can take him out to a dinner to celebrate. Ji, did he say when the job would start?” Questioned the best friend. There was no way Yuuri would get blindly drunk if he had work the next day. Again the tootsie roll gave him the answer.

 

“Oh, he said he didn't start until next week.” What happened next Phichit would put the blame on Yuuri's infectious shenanigans. He stood up, strode towards the unsuspecting tootsie and blessed him with a kiss so filthy that even Leo had a blush. Guang Hong was beet red and his eyes wide when the kiss ended.

 

“You've given me the answers I needed. Now, I take my leave. Also, I set Yuuri's alarm so don't worry about waking him up. Remember the last time you tried to wake him Leo?” This time the Latino's face was beet red and Guang Hong looked at the other curiously, momentary forgetting that Phichit had just made out of with him.

 

“What happened?” It was such an innocent questioned.

 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Leo's answer had Phichit cackling as he left the apartment. They didn't live far away from each other, it was only a ten minute walk from his building and there's. Phichit had in fact wanted to live with them seeing as they had a four bed-room apartment, and they had plans for him to move in at the end of his lease. Financially it would save them even more money, but because Phichit hadn't known Yuuri was moving so close, he found out too late and renewed his lease. To be fair, Yuuri had tried to tell him, but he had just started his new job, so he had been really busy.

 

The memory was still fresh. Because now, Yuuri was calling him for a whole different reason. That reason was in the form of small angry toddler. Blonde hair, green eyes and dressed in what Phichit could only assume was from good-will because no.

 

“...um what?”

 

Yuuri made a sound like a wounded animal and once again explained what was happening.

“My boss, Mr.Nikiforov, sent me an e-mail a few weeks. Stating that I would be helping him take care of a guest. He gave me a list of do's and dont's. I honestly thought it was for animal with how he worded it all. Next thing I know, someone is dropping off a human child at my door with the words of when he will be back.”

 

“When who will be back?”

 

“Mr.Nikiforov! Phichit!”

 

Yuuri's face was full blown panicking as he looked back to the phone and the toddler. Who had a scowl on his face and a glare that could probably send a bunny to it's death. Phichit couldn't help but coo.

 

“Where are Leo and Ji?” He asked after he was done cooing. Yuuri looked ready to strangle him with how unhelpful he was being.

 

“At work, they knew before hand that I would be taking care of guest. You know, like a dog. Like I thought I was going to be. Oh god. What do I feed him? What do I feed you?” Phichit could see from the screen at how Yuuri turned to look down at the small toddler who then in turn scowled even further (was it even possible?). There was a quick movement, the phone shook for a second and Yuuri whimpered.

 

“He kicked me.” There were quick footsteps and Yuuri heard a door slam.

 

Phichit was a lot of a things. Yuuri's best friend, hamster enthusiast, fashionable, dare he say, trend setter, and especially Instgram famous along with his twitter account and other means of social media. So adding “father figure” to the list doesn't seem so far fetched. So it was sorta important to know the answer to his very important question.

 

“Wait, Yuuri, what's his name?”

 

“...fuck.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours, two door slams, several kicks, fucking chase outside of the building later, Phichit, Yuuri, Guang Hong and Leo were flushed and catching there breath as the small angry child sat on the couch, arms crossed and scowl still in place. Phichit had came over after Yuuri hung up trying to coax the kid out of his room so he could at least learn his name. When flying objects began to appear, Phichit figured he was needed. So then the running happened. The small child had managed to sprint passed them and open the front door. In horror they chased after him when he managed to push the elevator button. Yuuri took the stairs and Phichit ran to the window to keep on eye out on him when he spotted the other two.

 

He called them, yelling through the phone to “catch the blonde angry child”. Leo was confused at first until he saw said child push the door open and froze when he spotted the other two and a screaming Phichit on the phone. Behind him, the two saw Yuuri bursting through the stairwell door, eyes wide and frantic and when he saw the small child he dove. At that moment the kid closed the door and took off.

 

Guang Hong decided the whole “do what we are told, ask questions later” and went after the kid. Leo soon followed after as Yuuri scrambled up and out of the building joining them. Phichit, instead of taking the stairs, saw the three were on it and calmly took the elevator down.

 

It was when the kid tried to cross the street, did the other three adults kick it into high gear. They lived in a relatively peaceful area, less traffic and more or walkers and dogs. But there still would be cars. Which was speeding down. In the last second, Yuuri pretty much said “fuck it” and dove, capturing the small child in his arms as tires screeched loudly. They rolled on the concrete, Yuuri making sure the kid was safe in his arms as they finally came to a stop. Leo and Guang Hong were next to him in seconds checking him over and checking the kid over.

 

Apparently was scary enough for the kid because the next thing they knew he was crying. That was how Phichit found them at least.

 

So now they were all back in the apartment, well once the ambulance that had been called left, and the police who didn't believe Yuuri when he said he was suppose to be looking after the kid until he showed him his e-mail on his now cracked screen.

 

They had to explain what happened to police and then the police in turn sat the small kid down and scolded him about running off without an adult. In the end they at least got his name.

 

Yuri Plisetsky.

 

“Yuuri, what-” Leo had started to speak until he found both child and man looking at him. “...this is going to get confusing.” He stated already knowing it was going to be a headache. Phichit hummed staring at the small child.

 

“We should give him a nickname. How about, Yurio?” Now that got the blonde's attention.

 

“Why do I have to be Yurio? Why can't he!?”

 

His accent was thick, and Yuuri knew this kid had to be Victors. Phichit, the hellion only grinned.

 

“He was here first. Plus we like him better.”

 

Yuuri's eyes snapped to Phichit, his mouth open to form words but nothing came out. Instead he whipped his head back to the kid who looked hurt in an instant. The look he was giving him made his heart break. So without thinking he scooped up the small blonde, ignoring the small pain that came from moving, and began to bounce him a little. Yuri began to sob instantly.

 

Guang Hong glared at Phichit and Leo smacked him on his arm with a frown. Phichit pouted.

 

“You hurt his feelings! He's still a baby!” Guang Hong hissed and Leo just nodded in agreement.

 

Yuuri took the small child to the kitchen, sitting him the table while he sat on the chair. The three watched from around the corner on how he handled the crying devil.

 

“It's okay. You don't have to be Yurio. I wouldn't like it either if someone tried to change my name. How about this, I call you Yura?” There was a small sniffle then a tiny nod. It was still Yuri but Yuuri knew some Russian that Yura was a nickname for him.

 

“Yura it is. Don't pay attention to him, he's just upset that I got hurt. He's my best friend so it's his job to defend me, even against babies.” From their view they could see Yuuri trying to give a reassuring smile. Though the three had to keep from laughing when Yurio (Phichit will fight someone) stopped crying and slapped both his hands against Yuuri's face bringing him close.

 

“I am not baby.”

 

The look on Yuuri's face had them holding each other up unable to contain the laughter. They stopped when Yurio got down from the table and had walked passed them with a glare, trying to keep from getting kicked again. They watched him as he went back to the living room, no evidence of crying and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV and watched some show. Yuuri slowly came from the kitchen to watch the scene.

 

“Did...did he just slap me?”

 

The question sent them into a fit of giggles once more. Though they stopped when there was a knock on the door. Honestly, Yuuri was scared to open it for the fear that it might be another toddler. But when Leo opened it and it was two medium sized cases instead, he felt some relief. Only some because Phichit dragged them in and began to look through it all.

 

“No. Not this. He's not wearing that either. These are too big. Nope. The shoes are okay. What...even are these? No. No. No.” The three adults watched as the ever growing pile of “do not wear” grew. Yurio even looked curious at what he was doing.

 

So when Phichit suddenly clapped his hands the four were startled. “We need to go shopping. He needs clothes.”

 

“...but I have clothes?” Came the small reply from Yurio who looked confused. Phichit smiled moving and patting the child's head. Said child slapped his hand away, the scowl back in place.

 

“It's cute that you think you do.”

 

The three adults felt sweat began to form as the two stared at each other.

In any case that to wait. Guang Hong, bless his little heart, had went on online and found out a few things. One, Yurio was too small to ride in the car without a car seat. Which none of them had and the only car they had was Yuuri's since all their jobs were in walking distance and or biking distance. Two, a stroller would probably required encase the small angry toddler got tired. Three, they had no idea what they were doing.

 

“Did he maybe leave a note or something in his suitcase?” Leo questioned having checked the prices on the car seats and they all about almost died.

 

“Yura, did your dad giving you anything to give to me?” Yuuri questioned having made a list of what they needed to buy before they could actually leave to do anything. At his question Yurio hopped off the couch and headed to the suitcase rummaging around before he shoved a what looked to be a passport holder into his hands before going back to the couch and watching TV.

 

“Rude.” Phichit muttered and Leo smacked his arm again.

 

Yuuri just glad to get anything opened it up and balked at what he found.

 

“This is for anything he may require. Do not worry about the price.”

 

He read this out loud and Phichit snatched the holder from him to double check. “Hey!” Came Yuuri's weak cry.

 

“Well then...I'll be right back.” Before he could be stopped, Phichit was already out of the apartment.

 

“...so who else feels this is going to be bad?” Guang Hong questioned. He got a wounded animal sound from Yuuri and Leo a curse in Spanish.

 

“I'm hungry. Make me something.”

 

Another wounded sound from Yuuri.

 

By the time Phichit came back it was already dark out. Thankfully it was Saturday so Yuuri didn't have to go into work tomorrow. When the man came in, he had bags, upon bags, and more bags dragged into the apartment. “I've come bearing gifts for the child.” Leo and Guang Hong were eating a bowl of what looked to be katsudon in the living room and Phichit looked scandalized quickly leaving the bags at the front of the apartment and heading to the kitchen where Yuuri was helping Yurio learn how to use chopsticks.

 

“How dare you!” It was so sudden it started poor Yurio who had been in the middle of swallowing. Yuuri was patting his back to help clear his air way glaring at Phichit who at least had the decency to look guilty.

 

Once Yurio was out the life threatening situation (again) Phichit got his bowl of katsudon and began to explain what he had been up to for the last several hours.

 

“I got the car seat, it's that big box I brought in first. Then I bought a stroller. Once I got those in the car I bought him some clothes. For his dad being super rich, he has crap taste in his kids clothing. Don't worry, he can thank me later for fixing it. I already figured out his size by the other clothes so it all should fit. Bought some hats, sunglasses, shoes, socks, underwear since I guess he doesn't need diapers. Also there are some more instructions in this thing. He goes to school with a day care a few blocks from your office, I checked that out too, looks like rich people. I don't know why he didn't put any of this in the e-mail. Any who, found out that he added you on the list so you're able to pick him up after work.”

 

Phichit paused to eat some of the food, both Yuuri and Yurio just staring at him.

 

“Also found out where he lives. I don't know why he didn't have you stay at his place to watch him. Would've been easier. Like, where is going to sleep? Rude as fuck.”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri had covered Yurio's ears but it was too late and Yurio swatted his hands with a glare.

 

“Well it's true! He dumped his kid on you, with literally nothing to prepare you other than a vague e-mail that made you think you were looking after a dog. A dog, Yuuri. Not a human child.” Phichit knew he was right, he knew Yuuri knew that he knew he was right. Basically Phichit just shouldn't be argued with.

 

“Wait, how did you find out where he lives?”

 

“Not important. What's important that I'm your best friend and you love me unconditionally.”

 

“How did you get the school to tell you that Yuuri was added?”

 

“Ji, stop asking questions.”

 

“But...Phichit the-”

 

“Leo, I swear I will ruin you.”

 

As frightening as Phichit could be (and he can be) Yuuri was still grateful that he was helping. He honestly didn't know where to start.

 

“I got him some bath stuff and pajamas too, but I guess he's going to be sleeping in your room then? Also have you tried e-mailing his dad or even call him?”

 

Phichit asked as he finished up his bowl as Yuuri went back to feeding Yurio.

 

“My screen is cracked and it's not working so I have to go get it fixed. I can call him Monday morning when I get to the office if I don't have time tomorrow.” He explained knowing that at this point he really couldn't just ignore the kid. It was a human child and while Yuuri felt severally unqualified to care for one he couldn't just not try. It seemed he had no one else.

 

“Yura, can you tell me, does your dad do this often? Leave you with...strangers?” There was no best way to put it. He could tell something shifted in Yuri, the boys glared at the bowl, though Yuuri wasn't entirely sure it was out of anger.

 

“I never met him.”

 

“Plot twist.”

 

“Phichit, I swear to god.”

 

Yuuri glared at his best friend before looking back to Yurio.

 

“What do you mean never met him, who's been taking care of you this entire time?”

 

“My _dedushka._ ” Came a quiet reply. Yuuri knew enough Russian to know that he was saying grandfather. He really didn't like where this was going.

 

“Where is he now?” He prompted and little Yurio's lip pulled forward as if trying not to cry.

 

“They said he's in heaven. That _dedushka_ can't watch me anymore so I had to move with my real papa.” Phihchit sucked in a small breath and suddenly the entire apartment was quiet.

 

“That fucking dick.” Phichit hissed under his breath and this time Yuuri couldn't disagree. He's never met the man, but the fact he didn't even bother to cancel whatever work meeting he had out of town to meet his son and actually be with him was disgusting.

 

The respect he had for him was slowly leaving.

 

“So, you've never been to the school then?” There was small shake of his head and Yuuri wanted to punch someone.

 

“Did you travel by yourself?” There was a small yes.

 

“When did this all happen?” It was Guang Hong who was now crouched beside Yurio rubbing small circles on his back.

 

“The p-plane landed today.” No wonder he reacted the way he did. He was literally left with strangers. Scared, alone, angry and hurt. Yuuri would have probably made a run for it to.

 

Now Phichit felt even more guilty for hurting his feelings earlier. “Alright, listen to me Yura.” Yurri decided he needed to control the situation he had been forced into.

 

“I don't like that your dad did this. Leaving you here with me just because I work for him. But, we are going to make the best of it okay? The list he gave me, out the door. We can make our own list kay? I know I'm not your _dedushka_ , but I'll try to be the best I can for you okay?” There was another sniffle but Yurio nodded.

 

“Hey, Phichit when is your lease up?”

 

“In two months why?” The man looked over to Leo who was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

 

“He's going to be staying with us for the next three weeks. Why not give him his own room until then? By his bed, dressers, toys, so he can be comfortable.” Phichit grinned slowly.

 

“We do have the money for it. After all, he did say for anything he needs.”

 

Yuuri did not at all like how the other three were looking but looking down to Yurio, he knew the boy deserved it all.

 

“Then it's settled. Yurio, we are going out tomorrow.” Phichit cackled with an excited clap.

 

“My name is not Yurio!”


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday was off to a good start. They had gotten up early, Yuuri made breakfast for everyone, including Phichit who came back to be fed, and he let his best friend dress Yurio. Which in hind sight was not the best idea. While he was being dressed the other three, went out to the car to install the car seat. Which resulted in the current argument.

 

“He's small still! He needs to be rear facing.” Yuuri glared at Leo who glared back.

 

“He's going to be cramped! He's small yeah but he has long legs!”

 

“It says passed forty pounds then he can be front facing. He does not feel like forty pounds!”

 

“Y-Yuuri, I'm sure he is. He's four, he'd have to be more than forty pounds.” The ever reasonable Guang Hong stated his beet red once again from the simple fact his two friends were arguing in public on how to strap in the car seat.

 

“See! Even Ji knows!” Leo lunged for the carseat so he could install it. Yuuri quickly side stepped from him glaring still.

 

“He's still small!”

 

“Give me the freaking car seat, Katsuki!”

 

“Over my dead body, Ricky!”

 

“Fuck you, my name is Leo De La Iglesia!”

 

“What was that? Ricky?”

 

There was a cry of passion and soon Yuuri and Leo were on the ground wrestling. The car seat now laying on it's side. Guang Hong decided to settle it once and for all. He grabbed the car seat as the other two were still “battling”. He got into the back seat and began to strap in the car seat, front facing style. He made sure it was secure and that the straps would fit snug against Yurio without hurting him. Once it was done he got out and closed the door with a small “thud” causing the two to stop what they were doing.

 

Which was Yuuri straddling Leo as he pushed his face into the dirt. When Yuuri had stopped Leo had pushed him off with a grunt standing up to get a look.

 

“Done. It's installed.” Guang Hong chirped happily. Leo peeked in from the window and he grinned instantly flipping the bird to Yuuri who scowled.

 

All three went back inside after and stopped dead in the tracks as soon as they entered the apartment. There was Phichit having Yurio model the clothing in the hallway. He was currently wearing leopard print skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, sunglasses and his hair brushed back. His shoes were black high tops and oh, he had a matching leopard beanie with small ears.

 

He was taking a lot of pictures, cooing at how cute Yurio was and making him pose in different ways. When they finally took note of the other three, Yurio walked up to with cocky confidence, tipped his sunglasses down and the heavy accented voice spoke.

 

“Hurry up losers. We're going shopping.”

 

Yurio turned his head to look at Phichit who gave him a thumbs up and Yurio grinned turning back to the three flabbergasted adults.

 

“Did you just try to have him quote “Mean Girls” at us?” Leo questioned his eyes still wide.

 

“Not try. Succeed. He can't drive but the effect is still there. Let's go bitches.”

 

“Yeah, let's go bitches.”

 

“Yura! Phichit!”

 

So that was a fun morning. Eventually they got over their shock and got dressed to go out. Yuuri had gotten a “mom car” from the start. It was a nice SUV with plenty of room. While not the newest it was still in great condition. He even put the other three on his insurance because he knew they would be driving it from time to time and he wanted to make sure they were covered.

 

Their first stop was Ikea. Yuuri held Yurio's hand as they walked around to look at furniture. The other three were making a list of what he needed for his room.

 

A desk

Bed (and mattress)

Dresser (multiple depending on how much more clothes Phichit it going to buy)

Book case (because why not)

and decorative lights (Yurio had more or less demanded a night light, so Phichit being Phchit decided to grant his wish but make it better)

 

Yuuri looked sick when it was all rang up, the total coming close to six hundred dollars, mostly due to the fact that he would have two dressers instead of one.

 

It was all loaded into the SUV, thankfully it all fit. Then they were off to the toy store where Yurio went wild and filled the basket with toys. Thankfully that didn't go past one hundred. Next they went to the bookstore, where Yuuri had to get a few cook books that were kid friendly. Even letting Yurio pick out a few that he wanted. The Japanese man even bought a Russian book so he could practice with Yurio. He had only learned a little from his college days but only enough to pass the actual class. He didn't want Yurio to feel left out so he could pick it up again.

 

Thankfully Yuuri was able to get his repaired after finding a cell shop. It cost him one fifty but at least his phone was working again.

 

When Yurio proclaimed that he was hungry they stopped and found a Mexican Restaurant to eat at. Yurio had never had any so Yuuri picked for him to be on the safe side. Which was two cheese enchiladas with rice and bean with water as his drink. Phichit had documented the entire thing from Yurio's face as he looked at the plate with curiosity, Yuuri cutting it for him, Yurio snatching the fork from him and then finally to eating it. The boy's entire face lit up (much like he did the with the katsudon but Phichit wasn't there to document so it obviously didn't happen).

 

When they finally got out of lunch, Yurio was noticeable getting sleepy. Leo ended up running back to the car to grab the stroller before they did anymore walking.

 

As soon as he was strapped in with a blanket over they began their walking again.

 

“Has he sent you anything?” Phichit questioned as Yuuri checked his now working phone.

 

“He sent an e-mail about the charges on the card. Hold on.” Yuuri was furiously typing and before he could wimp out and he sit send.

 

“What did you say?” Leo asked this time and Yuuri hummed.

 

“That instead of an animal that I was prepared for via e-mail that he sent weeks ago, I got a child instead and had nothing. Literally nothing for him to sleep on, play with, not even a fucking car seat so I could drive him to school. So the charges on the card, were for literally everything a child would need in order to be safe and comfortable.”

 

Phichit shed an imaginary tear.

 

“You're such a good dad.” Yuuri's face grew red and he glared and his phone pinged.

 

Leo peeked over to see what he wrote and he ended stopping so he didn't trip as he laughed.

 

“What it say!?” Phichit questioned reaching over to grab the phone and Yuuri slapped his hand away.

 

“Oh god. Hahahaha, I don't think he's ever heard you be sassy.” Leo laughed and Yuuri's face pinked again.

 

“I was not being sassy you dick. I was telling him the truth!”

 

Leo continued to laugh before Yuuri finally let them see the response Victor had sent back and it had the other two in stitches.

 

To: Yuuri Katsuki

From: Victor Nikiforov

RE: **Charges on the card**

 

Okay...alright. Okay.

 

Good.

 

Yes, very good, thank you.

 

**V. N**

 

“O-Oh my god.” Phichit wheezed holding himself against a brick wall as they all finally managed to calm down. Yuuri had taken over in pushing the stroller, when the other three refused to stop laughing. He had waked some ways from them since they were all getting stared at and he refused to have that attention on him and Yurio.

“That was so fucking awkward. I loved it.” Phichit fanned himself when he finally was able to stand up right without laughing again. The other two also in the same condition.

 

They managed to catch up to Yuuri who was now looking at store window when something caught his eye. He pushed Yurio's stroller inside carefully and went to the item. It was an instant camera. He wanted to squeal but instead he looked for a good color for Yurio. He choose a nice purple, he even found some stickers. The other three looked at what he was getting and when Yuuri finally produced the item the gave a “aw”.

 

“We can make him his own little scrap book with the photos he uses. Teach him how to make some too.” Guang Hong cooed as Yuuri left Yurio with them so he could buy it. He didn't use Victors card, instead he used his own money because this was a gift for the toddler.

 

He bought several boxes of film too, which was expensive but he wanted to make sure the toddler had plenty. When that was purchased they headed out too a arts and crafts store now set on a goal of making Yurio his own scrap book for the future.

 

“We don't need that much glitter.” Yuuri scolded Phichit who again looked scandalized.

 

“You aren't my son.” Yuuri's eye twitched.

 

“I'm really not. Also I'm older than you.”

 

“Details, look, glitter is essential. We are getting it.”

 

Thus another battle ensued. This time it was Guang Hong and Leo who documented as the bag full of glitter exploded all over the two and a sleeping Yurio who wasn't even fazed. It was a walk of shame they did as they went up to buy everything they had picked along with paying for the bag of glitter they ended up popping.

 

When the cashier went to ask what happened as they were rung up Yuuri made a small noise before speaking.

 

“Please don't look at us right now.” Handed the cashier the money and proudly walked out of the store, pushing the stroller, with his head and upper body mostly covered in glitter. Phichit right behind him though as soon as they stepped out, like a dog, shook it off. Leo and Guang Hong both groaned since it all fell back on them.

 

When Yurio did finally wake up from his nap, he was confused as to why he was covered in blue glitter. Thankfully his blanket took most of the damage but there was still some on his face and hands and on his beanie (thank god only the tips of his hair had glitter).

 

“Well, see, Phichit, he farted and glitter came out.”

 

Was the very serious answer Yuuri gave and Yurio had wide eyes of either astonishment or disgust on his face as he looked at Phichit who hadn't been paying attention and instead been tweeting live about their day along with photos and small videos.

 

Yuuri never felt more proud of himself

They finally loaded back in the car, Yuuri have to shake most of the glitter off himself before getting. Guang Hong made sure to buckle Yurio up before they took off. As they got closer to the apartment, Phichit was once again on his phone, live streaming.

 

“How did you like today, Yurio?” He questioned, turning the camera towards the toddler who scowled at the nickname but responded with “it was good”.

 

“Did you like the food?”

 

“Yeah, but I liked the katsudon...yeah katsudon better.” He nodded to himself as he fiddled with the buckles of his car seat seeing that they were pulling into the apartment parking lot.

 

“What are you doing Yurio? Do you want me to help?” Phichit asked seeing Yurio still messing with the buckles. The toddler looked up briefly, remembering what Yuuri had told him about farting glitter before looking back to mess with his buckle.

 

“Worry about your own self.” Came the sassy response and the entire car rang with laughter as Phichit turned the camera back to himself.

 

“I just got sassed. I got sassed by a four year old guys. This is my life now.”

 

The live stream caught off with everyone still laughing.

 

It took about an hour to get everything inside the apartment. Leo and Yuuri had to work together to bring in the boxes, Guang Hong brought in the other bags and Phichit stated he was watching Yurio who had forgotten about fart glitters as soon as they got inside the apartment. The mattress was leaning against the wall of the spare room as they unpacked one box at a time.

 

“I'm going to give Yurio a bath and get him dressed for now. Take out or home cooked?” Phichit questioned as he popped his head in. Yuuri paused in what he was doing and looked at the time.

 

“I want to get this stuff done tonight...so probably take out. Chinese?”

 

“Sounds good, I'll order it.”

 

Yuuri nodded and resumed what he was doing. Leo was on the other side of the spare room putting together one of the dressers.

 

“We got the comforter right?” Leo questioned as he used the screw driver to put together the drawers. Really it was repetition so it was pretty easy.

 

“Ji picked it out. Should be in one of the bigger bags. After this we probably need to organize all his clothes so he can have time to eat breakfast before school.” He cursed.

 

“Phichit! Does the school have uniforms?” He called out to the other.

 

“Nope!” Came the reply.

 

“Okay so yeah, definitely need to get that organized.”

When the food came, they all took a break. Yuuri had gotten the bed done and had started working on the book case. Leo had finished the first dresser and had started working on the second one so at least they were almost done.

 

Yurio was dressed in a tiger onesie and again Phichit had made it into a photo shoot as he ate. He demanded Yuuri to help him with his chopsticks again and the Japanese man was happy to oblige. This was even better for Phichit.

 

“So you've had Mexican food and now Chinese food. Along with katsudon which is Japanese. We are expanding your taste buds Yurio!” Phichit grinned as Yurio dropped a piece of orange chicken on his plate, a scowl on his face.

 

“Yura, where you in Russia this entire time?” Yuuri questioned as he scooped up the dropped piece and held it out for Yurio to eat. The small boy leaned forward to eat with a nod.

 

“St.Petersburg, me and _dedushka_ lived there.” He answered after swallowing, Yuuri handing him a cup of watermelon juice so he could drink.

 

“Ah, I've seen pictures. It's a popular city. Very pretty.” He commented deciding to give Yurio a spoon so he could eat the rice.

 

The conversation was kept light and soon Leo and Yuuri back in the room finishing up the furniture. The last thing was the desk and that took about thirty minutes. When that was done, Guang Hong took over watching Yurio as Phichit began to sort all the clothes out and hang them up. He put outfits together (which would either save Yuuri time or embarrassed that he would have to dress Yurio in the outfit) and folded the other clothes and organized the dressers.

 

Leo and Yuuri took out the empty boxes to the dumpster so they were out of the way. When they came back Phichit had them string the lights up on the ceiling with little tack nails so it could blend in seamlessly. The books were put in the book case, and Yuuri put Yurio's gift in his room so he could give it to him after school encase it didn't go well.

 

By the time his entire room was done and decorated enough (Phichit was determined to buy more decorations) they brought in Yurio to show it him. When the little boy finally stepped in his eyes were wide.

 

“This is my room?”

 

“Yup! You're staying with us for a while, so why not have a room to call your own? You're toys are in the basket in the corner, all your clothes are put away, books in the book case, and look!”

 

Phichit turned off the lights and Yurio gaped as he stared at the ceiling.

 

“Your very own stars!”

 

Which were just fairy lights but still it gave the effect he wanted.

 

“This is so awesome!”

 

Yurio squealed as he bounded into the room.

 

All three adults laughed at how excited he was but at least their efforts were appreciated. Yuuri shooed out the others though when it was time for Yurio to go to sleep. He had gotten a Russian children's book, so he could at least read the words. That seemed to comfort Yurio seeing as he was still in a strange place. By the time he was finished the book Yurio was passed out. Yuuri smiled, tucked him in before leaving the room.

 

He took a quick shower (though he to vigorously scrub to get the damn glitter off) and dressed and in the living room where the other three piled on the couch, exhausted.

 

“Oh god, I thought I was the only one.”

 

Yuuri groaned as he fell back into one of the couches. Everything hurt and his fingers ached from putting it all together.

 

“Kids are so much work. Literally one kid and we are so tired.” Phichit whined though tossed the credit card to Yuuri who attempted to catch it but it flopped onto the carpet. So there it should lay until he had the energy to grab it.

 

“It will probably get easier. We just had a lot to do in two days honestly. Which for seriously short notice, it wasn't too bad. He's happy and safe so that counts.” Guang Hong the sweet sugar bear that ever lived spoke.

 

“Ji, shut the fuck up.”

 

Yuuri snorted into his hand to keep from laughing and Leo did the same.

 

“You're so mean!” Guang Hong whined throwing a pillow at Phichit who if he had the energy would cackle but instead he kicked at the pillow as it was thrown, missed and landed on his face. He let it happen and just laid there for another few minutes before he spoke again.

 

“Alright, I gotta go. My hamsters need some love too. Poor babies. I left them in their cages all day.” Phichit struggled to get off the couch but when he did, he righted himself stretched.

 

“Thanks for coming with us today, Phichit. It seriously means the world.” Yuuri smiled and it tugged at Phichits heart strings he couldn't help the bursting of love he felt right then and there.

 

“My son!”

 

“Get out.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

The morning of Yurio's first day of school, Yuuri was a bundle of nerves. He had gotten up an hour earlier than normal, cooked breakfast for everyone but made special, chocolate chip pancakes for Yurio, eggs and a cut up bowl of fruit. His school didn't start until 830AM. So he woke up the toddler up at 730AM to give him enough time to wake up, eat, brush his teeth and get dressed in whatever outfit Phichit put together. He had even had time to make the toddler a bento. Which was hand made chicken strips, white rice and some lime. He had written in Russian for what Yurio needed to do with the lime which was squeeze it over the chicken and he needed help to ask for an adult.

 

“Oh my god, we didn't get you a school bag.” At this point Yuuri was rummaging through his things before Guang Hong poked his head in.

 

“I have small back pack he could use for now. It's pink though.” Yuuri bit his lip before turning to Yurio who shrugged.

 

“Okay, okay, yeah we can use that. After school we can go get you the supplies you need okay Yura?” The small toddler nodded and Guang Hong smiled before bringing it out.

 

“It's a kitty!” Yurio gaped as he made “gimme-gimme” hands, admiring the ears on the top part of the bag. Guang Hong grinned at his excitement figuring out pretty quick he liked cats.

 

Yuuri had already finished dressing himself while Yurio ate with the other two. He was in a simple form fitting suit with an over coat since it was a little chilly. Yurio had black skinny jeans on with an over sized gray sweater but a regular shirt (no doubt leopard print). He had white high tops this time around, and Yuuri pull his hair into two braids on the side of his head with his bangs framing his face. He put simple black beanie on him so his ears would stay warm.

 

“Alright, time to get going, say bye to Ji and Leo.” He instructed and Guang Hong kept the squeal to himself when Yurio turned to them waving his hand.

 

“Bye-bye Ji, bye-bye Leo!”

 

Though the Latino couldn't help but melt at this.

 

 

When the door closed, Guang Hong finally let out the squeal.

 

“He's so freaking cute!”

 

It was only moments later did Phichit slam the door open, panting hard as he looked around.

 

“Did I miss him!?”

 

Both men nodded silently and Phichit draped himself on the couch.

 

“I wanted pictures damnit! My babies, my babies are leaving the nest.

 

“They are not your kids.” Leo muttered with a shake of his head.

“Look here Ricky Martin. They are my fucking kids until I say they aren't.” Leo glared at Phichit who was glaring back at him.

 

“You know what, the next time you text me guess what?”

 

There was a beat and Leo easily supplied.

 

“I'm not going to text you back.”

 

“You fucking petty ass bitch!”

 

Leo ran to his room with a grin as Phichit tried to through his shoe at him. Guang Hong laughed at the entire thing before going to his own room to get ready for work. Though at thought Guang Hong back tracked to the living room where Phichit still laid.

 

“Don't you have work right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“...okay, why are you here then?”

 

“I'm getting coffee for the office.”

 

“...okay.”

 

He said nothing more and left the man to his own devices.

 

As for Yuuri, took roughly fifteen minutes to get to the school. It seemed if they wanted to get there with some time to “mingle” he'd have to wake Yurio up a little earlier. When he parked the car, unbuckled Yurio, he took his hand and led him inside the building. He was being enrolled a little late but it wasn't too bad. They waited at the front office for a little bit, the lade at the front desk had given him a print of Yurio's classes and block times (the fuck where block times?) and got more information about Yuuri so they could add to the file.

 

After another thirty minutes they were finally led to Yurio's classroom.

 

“The day care is on the first floor, you will get a key card to let you in. Only the parents and guardians have them to insure the safety of the children. As you can see, when you first enter the school, all doors are open so the kids can come in but once it hits eight thirty, the doors automatically lock and everyone has to go through the front office after. We have teachers out there as well keeping an eye as the kids come in and while they are being dropped off.”

 

She rattled on with more information before stopping at one of the doors. She knocked twice before entering, Yuuri guiding a now nervous Yurio inside.

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to introduce you all to a new student.” She smiled to the teacher, who had blonde hair and a red streak. Yuuri was oddly reminded of a chicken nugget.

 

“Everyone this is Yuri Plisetsky. He moved all the way from Russia to be here.” She then motioned to Yuuri.

 

“This is Yuuri Katsuki, his guardian.”

 

There was a sudden squeal and suddenly Yuuri's free hand was being taken by the teacher.

 

“Oh my god! I've followed you since you debuted in the seniors Grand Prix!” Yuuri's face started to grow hot.

 

“I loved your SP and your FS! OMG!” Yuuri was honestly worried the teacher was going to pass the fuck out from how much he was saying and not breathing. There was a tug from his other hand, and Yurio was now looking at him confused.

 

“I was a figure skater a few years ago. I guess...I still have fans.” He tried his best to explain and again the teacher squealed.

 

“I'm Kenjirou Minami! I'm you're biggest supporter and fan! I even took up skating because of you!” Oh dear god. This kid couldn't be more than what? Twenty?! Yuuri was young himself, he was twenty five now, but he had stopped skating after winning gold in the Olympics when he was twenty three for the third time and won gold at the Grand Prix four times in a row since he was twenty.

 

“I can't believe it!” There was a cough and the other woman with them, raised an eyebrow and Minami finally let go of Yuuri's hand (much to the man's relief) and tried to save his professionalism.

 

“Sorry, sorry, okay, so let's see, Yuri, why don't you sit next to Otabek? Otabek, can you raise your hand?” A small hand was raised and it was a slightly darker child with black hair and brown eyes. He appeared rather intimidating even for Yuuri. But Yurio simply took in stride, let go of Yuuri's hand (no he wasn't going to cry, fuck off), took his back up off and sat down in the empty desk.

 

“I like your bag.” Came Otabek's simple greet and Yurio lit up, a smile on his face (oh dear god, Yuuri was going to die from the cuteness).

 

With Yurio seemingly more relaxed, Yuuri turned to look Minami who was still starry eyed. Clearing his throat he said his goodbyes to Yurio and the two teachers before leaving, stopping by the office to get a key card for the day care.

 

When he finally left, he drove to work, finding a parking space and getting out. He stopped by the small cafe next to the building and grabbed himself a large coffee before heading inside, to the top floor where he plopped his ass down, took his phone out and texted everyone (aka the triplets that our his friends)

 

[Group Chat – Phichit, Ji, Leo]

 

**Yurri** [9:00AM]

Guys. He was so freaking cute. One of the kids complimented the bag Ji, omg. Omg. OMG.

Also, the teacher is apparently a big fan. He knows me from my ice skating days. Literally thought he was going to pass out.

**Ji** [9:02AM]

I can't believe we missed it. How could we have missed it.

Yuuri, I'm crying.

Omg.

I mean at least you're recognized?

That's good. Means no one will bully Yurio!

**Leo** [9:02AM]

The cat bag? Glad someone liked it…

I can't believe you didn't take pictures. What type of father are you?!

PHICHIT WOULDN'T DO THIS TO US.

 

**Phichit** [9:03AM]

HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME.

DID HE SMILE? OMG.

FUCK YOU KATSUKI.

 

**Ji** [9:03AM]

Excuse me, the cat bag is freaking adorable. Everyone loves it.

I hate to agree but he's right.

Phichit wouldn't do this us. He almost broke down our door again to try

and take pictures before you guys left.

Sorry, Yuuri.

**Yuuri** [9:05AM]

I hate all of you.

Wait, did you actually break our door Phichit?

THIS IS THE THIRD FUCKING ONE.

**Phichit** [9:06AM]

HE SAID ALMOST.

 

**Phichit** [9:06AM]

I'd do it again bitch.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes grumbling as he set his phone down. He turned on his computer while he sipped his coffee. He logged into his e-mail seeing a few from different managers and other employees. He hummed as skimmed over as few to see which ones he had to reply back to ASAP. Half a cup of coffee later he was done with his morning e-mails and moved onto more of his serious tasks. He grabbed his “out” folder, looking over the contents. A few employees came in to give him some paper work and or something to pass along to Victor which belonged in it's pile where Yuuri had to deem it important or not.

 

Either way he had a lot of paper work to go through. When lunch rolled around he felt his stomach growl and he let out a huff. Signing off his computer he grabbed his phone and wallet, heading to the main floor so he could get some lunch. It was then his phone pinged, an e-mail from Victory came through.

 

He was surprised to find it not being work related but instead about Yurio.

 

To: Yuuri Katsuki

From: Victor Nikiforov

RE: **Yuri**

 

I wanted to see how Yuri was. Anything I should be concerned about? Today was the first day of school right?

 

**V.N**

 

To: Victor Nikiforov

From: Yuuri Katsuki

RE: **Yuri**

 

Today was his first day yes. He was nervous but as soon as we got into the classroom he made a new friend. I'm going to talk to him after about how it went. If you want I can fill you in later on tonight.

 

As for concerned, there is a lot you should be concerned about. He scared, doesn't know why he's living with me instead of his dad but in two days he's managed to trust me and my friends. Regardless, that's something we need to talk about when you get the chance.

 

**YK**

 

To: Yuuri Katsuki

From: Victor Nikiforov

RE: **Yuri**

 

I'm happy to hear he has made a new friend already. I would appreciate if you could, thank you.

 

I understand. Perhaps we can speak tonight if it's alright. I'm sorry to have pushed him on you. I have a lot to explain and I owe both you and Yuri that. But thank you for not turning him away.

 

 

**V.N**

 

To: Victor Nikiforov

From: Yuuri Katsuki

RE: **Yuri**

 

As if I could turn him away. It isn't his fault.

 

**YK**

 

 

With a heavy sigh, he walked to a food cart nearby and bought himself two hot dogs, fully loaded and sat his well sculpted ass down in one the benches in the park nearby. He seriously wished he could have taken a picture of Yuri this morning. He hoped he could take one later. He headed back to the office when he finished his two hot dogs and back to the top floor he went.

 

He answered phone calls and e-mails for the remainder of the day, just waiting for the hours to hurry up.


	5. Chapter 5

Yurio, bless his tiny little soul, didn't get along with the other kids in his class. He got along famously with Otabek, but after that it was down hill. But surpringly enough there were kids in the class who were also Russian, their accent a little less thick than Yurio's due to the fact they had lived there a little longer but at least they could all speak a familiar language. Yurio had managed to make a list during timeout that the Minami couldn't help but share with Yuuri when he came to pick him up from day care after school.

 

**Favorite People** (Yurio had asked Minami to help him spell that)

Otabek aka Beka

 

 

**People I Don't Hate** (Minami had to help again)

Mila Babicheva (Minami had pointed her out to him from outside the daycare through the window)

Lila Baranovskaya (She wasn't even a student, she was the dance teacher, Yuuri and Minami couldn't even pronounce her name right)

 

**People That I Hate**

Jean-Jacques aka JJ (self proclaimed king of the class)

 

 

The last one caught Yuuri off guard. Minami gave a nervous laugh.

 

“Well...during arts and crafts, JJ said he didn't like cats. Uh, Yuri's response was that no one liked his and I quote “stupid face”. That resulted in an argument that got them in time out. Where he made this list.”

 

Yuuri didn't know what to make of it, he coughed though because yes he wanted to laugh.

 

“He called me over when he was trying to right it all down. I tried to talk to him about JJ and he glared at me.” There was a small quiver in Minami's voice. That meant Yurio had managed to scare the poor teacher a bit.

 

“So, all of these kids are from different classes right? Has he had any other problems?”

 

“I don't think so. He gets along with the Crispino twins pretty well. He and Otabek are already best friends. Ah, but the Ms. Lila did want to talk to you. She has a private studio in the city and one here for the kids who are enrolled in dance class. But Yurio didn't have the right clothes.”

 

Yuuri tensed. Was he already in trouble? To be fair he didn't even know about the dance class until he looked at the paper! Minami laughed at his expression.

 

“Don't worry! She's not upset. She actually wants to discuss Yuri's dancing. He still tried to join in so she might even be impressed.”

 

That helped nothing. But he sighed and accepted his fate.

 

“Where is the studio?”

 

“Third floor, it's the second door to the right.”

 

Yuuri looked back to Yurio who was drawing pictures with Otabek, before dropping his shoulders and heading up the stairs. He huffed a bit muttering to himself.

 

“I think I need to work on my cardio more.” He had so much regrets now eating the hot dogs for lunch.

 

When he got to the door, he knocked twice before letting himself in. There was a smaller office to the right as soon as he walked in and there was where he found Lila.

 

“Hi I'm-”

 

“Yuuri Katsuki. Yura's current care taker, yes I know of you.”

 

The woman had harsh features, her hair pulled back in what looked to be a painful bun. She was indeed a beauty, don't get him wrong, but she looked down right scary.

 

“I asked Minami to see me about Yura's ballet skills.”

 

“His...what?”

 

There was a 'tsk' and a glare, Yuuri snapped his mouth shut.

 

“It's obvious he has ballet skills. Even in his normal clothing, he was doing better than the other students. You know nothing of this?”

 

Was it safe to talk now? Yuuri chanced it.

 

“I uh, didn't know. He was a surprise, my boss left him with me and no information about him. I honestly thought I was going to be taking care of a dog. Not Yura. So you can imagine how this weekend went.” Now that seemed to surprise Lila.

 

“I see.”

 

A few minutes of tense silence passed (at least for Yuuri) before she spoke again.

 

“From the conversation we had, he informed me that he was taking ballet classes before his move. He has real talent. Are you in the position to make those choices for him or will I have to wait until his father comes to pick him up?”

 

Yuuri had to think this over for a moment. On one hand he could simply call Victor and ask him if he didn't mind Yurio taking extra classes. On the other, the list Victor had given him had been so generic (before tossing it out) that Yuuri honestly believed the man wouldn't know what to do. So with very little confidence he spoke.

 

“I am in the position. His father is away for the next three weeks and my only form of communication currently is e-mail. I can just fill him in as developments come regarding Yura.”

 

Lila gave him a small unimpressed nod before she turned the tables once again.

 

“And what about yourself? Have you kept up with your ballet training since retirement?”

Yuuri sputtered out in surprise, again an unimpressed look was given.

 

“I am not a fool. You were and still are the record holder in figure skating. You were well known in the ballet community for you're incorporation and precison most figure skaters fail at. I was prima ballerina in my day.”

 

It suddenly clicked. Yuuri was looking at a god. His eyes wide and his mouth slack.

 

“You...you're _the_ Lila Baranovskaya?!” He still butchered her last name but he knew exactly who the woman was and still is.

 

There was a small sniff and a curt nod. More or less looking pleased that Yuuri had recognized her. He remembered hearing the news from his own Prima Ballerina in Japan, Minako who he trained under when he was very young. It was during one of his competitions when he heard the news that Russia's most prominent dancer had finally retired.

 

He had been shocked but it only drove him further to get his routine done with perfection.

 

“You are young Katsuki, why did you retire so young?” Ah, the question of the century. Why he retired. Not a lot of people knew him from figure skating. In fact, in his office, no one even knew he was a figure skating legend. He was just unassuming Yuuri Katsuki who had his degree from a college in Detroit.

 

“It gets lonely.” The answer surprised Lila, Yuuri could easily tell that was not the answer she had been expecting.

 

“I trained with Minako since I was three. I transitioned into figure skating a little late in the game when I was seven. I wasn't a skating prodigy. I worked until I could no longer bleed or cry. I spent hours and hours to be the best. So when I won my first gold at twenty, I was excited. I proved that I could do it. Soon after I was invited to be part of the Olympic figure skating team, to represent my country. I won gold there too. You know how it is, the sponsorships poured in. A dime-a-dozen figure skater like me? Winning gold in both competitions and Olympics? Not once but several times? It was a dream come true. But that was all it was. All my hard work, all the passion I had, it just faded because I no longer had it. I had no one to share it with. My friends had their own lives and they tried to support me as best they could but it just...got lonely.”

 

Lila took in his words. When Yuuri had announced his retirement he actually never gave a statement. But she understood why now. People would think Yuuri was ungrateful. But she understood what it took, what had to be given up to be on top. For Yuuri being having to fight his way to the top at a young age, it took its toll on a person so young.

 

“I have plenty of money, I invest it, I have savings, I work a semi-normal job. And that has been more fulfilling for my personal life than figure skating could give me. Winning gold, will always be one of the greatest moments of my life, those are my achievements. No one can take those from me. But I want to have a life. I want to find love. I want to live. And figure skating? It can't give me any of that.”

 

An hour later, Lila found herself staring at her computer screen. Video's of Yuuri's skating playing, the music playing from her speakers. From the very first performance of his debut as a junior she could see the difference. He was full of hope, drive and nerves. That continued to his debut as a senior, but then she could see the change after his second gold medal. For a moment, she could see the same spark when he was skating in the Olympics, as if the new challenge would somehow give him what he was searching but it didn't. Sure the tears Yuuri shed when it was announced Japan's skating Ace won were real, the grueling training, hours on his feet, falling and perfecting. It hadn't gone to waste. But she could still see he was longing for something. Missing a piece of himself as the years slowly went by.

 

Seeing his last performance, it was clear that Yuuri while had preformed perfect routines, had given up. Honestly, looking at them, it wasn't a surprise that he retired right after he won gold for the last time. That the smile he gave at the top of the podium, it wasn't even real. It was fake and practiced.

 

The man who was sitting there just an hour ago, that was a different man than who she was seeing on the screen. The man before her, he was embracing everything life was throwing at him with grace. But like she told him before he left.

 

It was no excuse to lack in his ballerina skills.

 

Two days later, both Yurio and Yuuri were dressed in black tights and white shirts. Yurio had been thrilled to find out he would taking ballet lessons and even more thrilled when Yuuri had reluctantly (very very very fucking reluctantly) was taking it with him as moral support (the truth was even more sadder). Between buying Yurio new gear for the classes and him having to dig out his old ballet shoes, he didn't have time to speak with Victor.

 

The first thing she had them do was warm up. She made sure they were both stretched before calling out positions.

 

“First position. Second position. Forth position. Fifth position.”

 

Yuuri was able to do those in his sleep as he switched as they were called out. Yurio was a bit slower but his form was still pretty good. Soon they were doing their arm positions as they went.

 

She called out for a “Plie”. Both easily moved into that. Soon she called for a “Releve” Yuuri easily slid into the position but Yurio lost his balance his arms dropping to catch himself on the bar. Yuuri without thinking broke position to show him how to better balance on his feet.

 

“As you move to your toes, raise your arms at the same time so it keeps you from falling. It's okay to stumble from time to time, so don't worry.” Lila said nothing and instead watched as Yurio tried again, taking in Yuuri's advice.

 

Soon both were back to the proper “Releve” position and Lila moved on.

 

“Saute.”

 

The more the she called out the more difficult it got. But she finally stopped at an arabesque. Yurio was a bit red faced and panting from all the moves and repetition. While Yuuri was still unaffected.

 

“Alright, Yura, do cool down, I'm going to have Yuuri practice on his own for a bit.”

 

Yuuri did not like the sound of that. Lila had a small remote in her hand. She pressed a small button and familiar music reached his ears. It was one his most emotional figure skating routines.

 

“How...how did you get the music?”

 

Lila gave a soft 'tsk' before she answered.

 

“I spoke to your old coach. He sent it through e-mail.”

 

Well fuck you too coach. She pressed pause and Yurio watched curiously as Yuuri nodded at her instructions.

 

“I want you to dance the ballet version of this. This piece, this was an important one yes?” When she got confirmation she continued on.

 

“Then remember how you felt. I want to see it.”

 

Yuuri breathed out slowly. Great. How did he get sucked into this?

 

But he nodded. Soon the music restarted and Yuuri threw himself into the routine. Yuri on Ice. He remembered how he felt. God, it was a roller coaster. It was what won him his first gold too. His first quad flip had been preformed there on a whim because he needed to prove that he could be the best. His step sequences had always been good, there was no doubt about that, but in this piece he had made sure to grab the attention, everyone's attention, so he could announce to the world that he, Yuuri Katsuki, was going to change the face of figure skating. And guess what? He did just that.

 

But as he moved in rapid pace across the ballet floor, he suddenly realized he did miss it. Not competing, but in general the feeling of it all. The rush he got when he skated. The pride he felt when he danced ballet. It was a big part of his life, and it had been over a year since he had stepped foot on the ice much less a ballet studio.

 

As the notes trickled out, Yuuri knew it was coming to end. When a jete thrown at the end, leaping across the room, a soubresaut and then finally ending it with a releve, his arms positioned, his arm stretched out as if someone was suppose to take hold it the last note hit and Yuuri was breathing hard.

 

Sweat was actually forming and Yuuri was broken from his trance when there was tiny excited clapping from from Yurio and slow claps from Lila who looked proud (or just satisfied that Yuuri wasn't a complete mess).

 

“Minako, she should be proud. She has a very fine student.”

 

“Ms.Lila! I wanna do that!”

 

From there the lesson was more focused on Yurio, having him dance what he had been taught at his old ballet studio. Before the two knew it, it was already dinner time and Phichit had been blowing up his phone. The both bid Lila a good night, left the building, Yuuri got Yurio in his car seat and soon the two were driving back to the apartment.

 

Yuuri had to carry the exhausted toddler up to the apartment. When Yuuri unlocked the door and the smell of food hit their noises, both their stomachs growled.

 

“Right on time! I just finished. We are having tacos.” Leo grinned from the kitchen, as soon as the two went in, Yurio now on the ground and sniffing about.

 

“How was ballet classes?” Guang Hong questioned as he made a plate for Yurio who followed him around until the plate was on the table and he was in the chair, stuffing his face.

 

“I'm dying. I really am. She's so mean. I can't say no.” Yuuri groaned as he sat down, a sweaty mess, as Guang Hong placed two tacos in front of him.

 

“Ji! Ji! You should have seen Yuuri! He flew in the air!” Yurio had paused in the stuffing of his face, small pieces of tomatoes and lettuce on his face as he described what he saw.

 

“He did huh? Have you seen his skating? You think he could fly there.” He commented and Yurio smacked the table with his hand several times, demanding to see the videos. Leo laughed at his way of demanding knowing that Yuuri was indeed a very prominent figure in skating.

 

“Not tonight Yura. We need to eat, shower, and sleep. Sleep is important.” At the mention of it, Yurio actually yawned, slowing down as he ate.

 

“I'll give him a bath, you take a shower, and we can watch a movie before his bedtime.” Leo suggested and Yuuri just agreed knowing he didn't have energy to say otherwise. It took another few minutes for them to finish dinner, Guang Hong already preparing Yurio's bath as Yuuri went to his own bathroom to shower.

 

Yurio didn't even make it the entire bath. He was half asleep by the time he was dressed so, Leo just tucked him in and the toddler passed out. Yuuri wasn't in much better shape either. After his shower he flopped on his bed with a happy moan. When his phone pinged, he let out a grunt, rolling over with his hand out to feel around his bed where he knew he threw his phone at.

 

When he unlocked it and looked at e-mail he groaned.

 

* * *

 

To: Yuuri Katsuki

From: Victor Nikiforov

RE: **Yuri**

 

Is this a bad time to call?

 

**V.N**

* * *

 

“Yes. Yes it is.”

 

* * *

 

To: Victor Nikiforov

From: Yuuri Katsuki

RE: **Yuri**

 

No, it's fine.

 

**YK**

* * *

 

Soon his phone was ringing with a familiar number he had yet to save. Once he answered it he forced himself to sit up.

 

“Is Yuri already asleep?”

 

What no hello? A simple “thanks for taking care of my son who I abandoned” or even a “how are you this evening? Dying? Mauled by teeny tiny children because the teacher is fan and won't stop shouting praises every time you enter the door?” How. Fucking. Rude.

 

“Yes, he fell asleep as soon he laid down. Ballet took a lot of out him.”

 

“Ballet?” Oh, shit. Well yeah, Yuuri forgot to mention that part.

 

“Apparently Yura took ballet classes when he was living with his dedushka. His ballet teacher in school is now personally teaching him at her other studio. Today was his first class.”

 

He explained with a tired sigh.

 

“Did he like it?”

 

“He loves it. His teacher compliments him plenty.”

 

There was an awkward silence on the phone and Yuuri decided to flop back on his bed.

 

“I...uh, don't know what to say.” Yuuri couldn't help but snort this time.

 

“How about explaining why you left a four year old at my door step? I'm your personal assistant not an off site nanny. On top of that, his _dedushka_ , who we found out is now in heaven, Victor, heaven, and not even a day later he's on a plane, by himself with literally random strangers taking care of him.”

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“I swear to god if you don't say something I'm going quit.”

 

“No! Wait!”

 

Finally, a response.

 

“I'm waiting.” Yuuri wasn't hear to play nice anymore. Nice went out the window three hours ago.

 

“I...I don't...I've never met him either.” As Phichit would say. Plot twist.

 

“I knew about him yes. But his mother didn't want to leave Russia. She was happy there. I did send them money, and when his _dedushka_ got sick I paid for the treatments. His death was so sudden. I panicked.”

 

Yuuri took in a calming breath. Because he was ready to chew a bitch out.

“So let me get this straight. You left your...girlfriend, wife, whatever the fuck she was to you, in Russia with your unborn child? And instead of commuting or I don't know staying with your family, you sent her money instead and not once did you make an effort to see your child? Where is his mother? Why didn't she keep him?”

 

“She passed away at his birth.”

 

“Are...the...are you fucking kidding me?” Yuuri didn't even stop the words that spilled out his mouth.

 

“You left your newborn baby to be taken care of by his grandpa, who at the same time had to grieve for the daughter he lost? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

 

More silence. Yuuri was livid.

 

“I didn't think I could take care of him. My life-style, it wouldn't have been a good envirom-”

 

“Bullshit! Fucking bullshit Victor! This was baby! You damn well change your fucking lifestyle to fit his because he's a baby! Your baby! He deserved a father. He deserved a mother. He deserves a fucking family. His mother is dead. He never knew his mom and you're telling me that instead of taking responsibility you threw him away!?”

 

“You don't get to tell me how my lif-”

 

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up because I can! When you made him my problem, you opened that fucking door wide open. I respected you for what you accomplished on your own. I respected what you did and what you stand for. But finding out at what cost? Victor, this child is angry. He is so fucking angry and hurt. We all are for him. I'm doing my best to keep him safe and happy but I can't do that, when his coward of a fucking father keeps running away from him because he's scared. Newsflash, Victor. It's perfectly fine to be scared! We all get scared, we are fucking human! But you know what we don't get to do? We don't get to run away every goddman time!”

 

Yuuri was breathing harshly and by now both his other flatmates were in his room listening to the conversation. Yuuri didn't realize he started crying until a small sob left him.

 

“Do you realize how scared he is too? This isn't about you anymore. This is a living, breathing, child. He doesn't deserve this.” Leo took Yuuri's phone from him gently while Guang Hong rubbed small circles on Yuuri's back.

 

“This is Leo. One of Yuuri's roommates. You have less than three weeks to get your shit together. Three weeks because that's when Yuri is suppose to meet you for the first time. We are not going to let Yuri be disappointed. You're his father. So start acting like one.”

 

He hung up without letting Victor respond.

 

The room was silent except for Yuuri's soft crying. Guang Hong was still rubbing small circles on his back before he finally spoke.

 

“We should get him a pet cat or something.” Leo and Guang Hong glanced at each other nervously.

 

“Yuuri, it's okay. You're really emotional right now, and I know it sounds like a good idea, but it really isn't.”

 

“But...Yura loves cats. He needs a cat.”

 

“No...no, he really doesn't.” Leo was gentle in his disagreement knowing that upsetting the bigger of one of the Yuuri's would only lead to their down fall.

 

“Where's my phone, I need to talk to Phichit, he'll know where to get a good cat.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Look! Look over here!” There was a bright flash and Phichit already in model mode as Yurio took pictures of him. The week had passed by relatively in calmness after the call with Victor. Yuuri had refused to answer his calls after the fact, instead sending him e-mails of how Yuri was doing (briefly) and or about work. Yurio had been excited to use his new gift when Yuuri finally remembered to give it to him. He had a lot of pictures of Otabek and pictures of them together thanks to Minami taking pictures for them as well.

 

“Make sure to get my best angles. I'm a star, Yurio.” Yuuri laughed at this and Phichit threw his apple slice at him.

 

Thankfully for Leo and Guang Hong, Yuuri had passed out during his talk of getting a cat, so they didn't have to worry about a live animal in the apartment any time soon.

 

“So, how do you like the first week of school, Yura?” Yuuri questioned, causing the toddler to calm down in his “photo-shoot” with Phichit who pouted though then in turn whipped out his phone so he could take photos of himself, Yurio and everyone else.

 

“I still hate JJ, he's stupid. But Mila isn't too bad. Beka is still the best though!” Yuuri laughed nervously at the mention of JJ. It seemed the Canadian born child loved to rile Yurio up. Minami has tried to keep them separate but some how they always manage to get into an argument once a day. His ballet was improving, his form being more proper, he had to agree with Lila, Yurio did indeed have the talent.

 

“Are you excited to try ice skating? Ms. Lila said that her husband is letting us borrow the rink today.” It had come to a surprise (well to Yuuri) that Yurio had wanted to try to learn how to figure skate after watching (binge watching with Phichit) his old skating videos on YouTube. He brought it up with Lila on Friday, asking if she thought it was safe enough for him at his age.

 

“Yeah! I wanna fly like you!”

 

Guang Hong smiled, knowing that Yurio had taken a liking to Yuuri this entire time. Sure the toddler liked them all, but he had a very strong attachment to Yuuri. Other than Phichit, no one really minded.

 

“Don't forgot us. We know how to skate too you know.” Leo chimed from his spot on the blanket.

 

Which was true, they all knew how to figure skate, it was Yuuri who was the professional athlete. Yurio shrugged moving to grab his juice cup next to Yuuri taking a break from picture taking for now.

 

“What are we doing after ice skating? Did he say how long we get to use the rink?” Phichit questioned, putting his phone away with a hum.

 

“Eat after, we are going to be hungry. He said we could use it for two hours today. After he has his team coming to practice.”

 

“I don't get it. He's representing Russia, why did he relocate to the states?”

 

Which in fairness was a good question. But there was a very good reason, a sensitive issue between the countries.

 

“Russia doesn't really accept the LGBT community. Men's figure skating is already seen as non masculine, so I'm not really surprised. Here in the states it's more accepted than it is in Russia. Too many athletes get hurt or harassed because of their sexual orientation in a country that doesn't want to accept it. He's producing top figure skaters, he can't be constantly worried about their safety over something no one has control of. He still answers to the ISU for Russia though. I think if there was a choice, a lot of the top coaches would want to relocate to more accepting place so it's one less thing to worry about.”

 

Which Yuuri had spoken to a few of the Russian skaters when they were competeing against each other in Sochi. The woman weren't harassed as much. It was “acceptable” for a female to skate with such beauty and grace but even the sport itself was homophobic. It was unreasonable and unrealistic to hold men to a different standard to woman when they all trained for the same thing.

 

“But at the same time, if a figure skater, a man, brings gold to Russia? It's a point for their country. Just because they say that their figure skater is their pride and joy, doesn't mean they will protect him if he comes out. It's about what the person can do for their country, not the other way around when it comes to these things.”

 

Leo sighed as he listened to Yuuri knowing it was true.

 

“I think I had a heart attack when the news reported you got attacked outside your hotel when you were visiting Moscow.” Which was only to do some “meet and greet” video that his publicist had signed up for without approving it with him first.

 

“That was the start of your streak though. I remember that too, I was so ready to get on a plan and beat someone. But I mean they were stupid to think that you would be weak. Have they not seen the things you can do?” Phichit muttered with a roll of his eyes.

 

Little Yurio hadn't really been paying attention to them so much as he was eating everything they had brought. But when he heard Leo mentioning that Yuuri had been attacked he looked up towards him.

 

“Someone hurt you?” There was real concern and it melted Yuuri's heart.

 

“They tried. But I'm strong so I hurt them instead.” He answered with a smile and Yurio seemed satisfied with this.

 

“Good, I'll beat them up if they try again.” The four got a good laugh from his conviction but Yuuri was glad Yurio seemed to settle into a routine with them.

 

After another hour, there was a text to Yuuri that let him know that the rink was now free. The four piled into the car, having already loaded their skates in before leaving to the park. Thankfully the rink had spare skates for children since typically they would cost a good chunk of money. Which Yuuri didn't mind spending but he wanted to make sure Yurio did end up liking it first.

 

When they got to the rink, there was a security guard who let them through the side door. Yurio was holding onto Yuuri's hand as they walked in, the rink being a lot bigger than a local one would be. As they grew closer to the rink side, Yuuri spotted what he assumed was Lila's husband.

 

“Mr.Feltsman. Thank you so much for letting us use the rink.” Yuuri quickly spoke, bowing (some habits are hard to break).

 

Yakov was indeed a well known coach. He has produced some of the best figure skaters out there but none of them had yet to break the world record score that Yuuri himself had set.

 

“It's not a problem. My wife spoke highly of her student, Yura. If he wants to try to get on the ice, he should be able to.” The man for all he was rumored to be, he was in fact reasonable. Also a pushover when it came to making his wife happy.

 

“Do you other three know how to skate?” He questioned the other adults in the group.

 

“Yes sir. We have our skates with us.” Guang Hong responded.

 

“I have the children's skates in the office. He can come in to see which ones fit him best. I'm going to be in the office if you need anything.”

 

Yuuri took Yurio to follow Yakov to the office to try on the skates. Once they figured it out, he helped Yurio walk back out with his skate guards and had him sit on the stands while he laced up his skates. They were all dressed casually, though Phichit had given Yurio a coat since ice rinks were kept cold.

 

Once they were all laced up, Phichit (who brought a speaker) put his iPod on and let it play. In no time they were all on the ice. Yurio had a death grip on his hand and Guang Hong who decided to help Yuuri teach Yurio how to skate.

 

“It's okay, Yura. Just move slowly and you'll get it eventually. Being in ballet actually helps with ice skating. So just remember your ballet.” Yuuri figured it couldn't hurt to give that advice since that was how Minako had gotten him on the ice.

 

It took some time, actually less time than they thought for Yurio to stop falling on the ice. He picked it up within thirty minutes and now was slowly gliding across the ice rink. Phichit was of course documenting this moment (at this point no one questioned just how much memory he had on his phone).

 

“Yuuri! I wanna see jumps!”

 

Yurio demanded and Yuuri chuckled.

 

“I can try. I'm a little rusty since it's been a while.”

 

He skated around a little, doing a few figure eights to get himself in the mind set of a jump. He did a lap around the rink before he finally began to speed up, passing Yurio who watched with wide eyes as Yuuri turned into someone else.

 

Eyes narrowed in concentration, his hair being pinned back by a small head band. Then it happened. Yuuri pushed himself off from the ice, getting a good amount of distance between the ice and the air as he spun around his arms raised before landing down perfectly and letting himself go into a spread eagle. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing coming out in quick pants.

 

“Show off!” Leo cried out.

 

“Of course the first thing you do after a year is a freaking quad flip.” Phichit complains and Yurio is over the moon. His eyes still wide.

 

“I hope your contacts fell out.” Added Phichit and Yuuri snorted.

 

Yurio was quick to glide over (with Guang Hong right behind him to make sure he didn't fall), pulling at Yuuri's hands.

 

“I wanna do that!”

 

Yuuri laughed, squatting down to his level.

 

“If you want to do what I did, it takes some time, Yura. I can teach you smaller jumps instead, but first you have to learn how to skate without falling.”

 

The music stopped and they looked over to see Yakov standing by there with a look of concentration.

 

He signaled Yuuri to come over to him to speak. “Skate with the others, Yura, I'll be right back.”

 

When he got close enough, Yakov spoke. “How old is the child again?”

 

“He's four. His birthday is March first.”

 

“Hmm. He's picked up on staying on his feet.” Yuuri glanced back to Yurio who was trying to move towards Leo who was showing him how to stop with the skates.

 

“I think the ballet has helped. It helped me when I first started.” Yakov nodded in agreement.

 

“You're still in top form, Katsuki. It was a shame to see you retire so early. Not even my best skaters could break your record.”

 

Yuuri just smiled at the comment unsure what he could say.

 

“Well, if anything, young Yura might just be the one to break your scores one day. If he can pick up stabilization in an hour, imagine what he else he can do.”

 

Yuuri's smile dropped a little.

 

“I think...I think that's for him to decide. If he wants to take up skating, I'll put him some classes as much as I can, but ultimately when his father comes back, it would be up to him that Yura gets to continue ballet and if he likes it, figure skating.”

 

Yakov knew why Yuuri was hesitant to answer, Lila had explained to him the reason why he had retired so early in his career and while he still didn't like it, he could respect his choice.

 

“The man would be stupid to take those things away if Yura enjoys them. I agree it will have to be his choice when he grows older but we both know that that there is a time limit on these choices.”

 

With nothing more to say the older male walked away, letting Yuuri resume the music from Phichit's speakers. For now, the conversation would be forgotten, and Yuuri would let Yurio enjoy his time at the ice rink. It was safe to say that after the ice rink, food and some window shopping, Yurio was more than ready for his bath and then sleep.

 

So when Sunday rolled around, they let the toddler sleep in. Yuuri was still an earlier riser and so he made breakfast. His phone rang and without looking at the caller ID, he answered.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Yuuri paused, the voice very familiar. He looked down at his bacon he was cooking before turning the heat on low.

 

“I know what I did was wrong. I ran away, you're right. I didn't want to give up my freedom to take care of a baby I didn't think I wanted. I was young. I still wanted to live my life how I wanted without a child weighing me down. And that wasn't fair to any of them. Yuri didn't deserve it. He deserved for me to get my act together and be a father.”

 

Yuuri was still incredibility angry at Victor. This wasn't just something to forgive and move on. No, it took time and for Yuuri, it was only when Yuri accepted Victor that he would forgive him.

 

“I spoke to my partner,” Ah yes, the boyfriend.

 

“I told him that no matter what, Yuri is to come first. He's trying to deal-”

 

“I don't care for his feelings Victor. I care about Yura's. The only thing that I need to hear from you is that you will not choose your boyfriend over your son. You don't get to have a choice in this. Either you are all in or you're out. At this point, I'd be willing to take custody of him. I admit, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but at least I'm here. Do you understand what I'm saying Victor? I. Am. Here. For. Him.”

 

There was silence on the other line and Yuuri took this time flip the bacon turning the heat a little higher.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Good. Now, I'm currently making breakfast for this zoo I now am calling family. Also, I took him ice skating yesterday. He seems to enjoy it. I'm going to be looking into some classes for him if he wants. If he does, do I have the approval to sign him up?”

 

“Is it something he seemed to really like?”

 

Yuuri paused at this. Yurio had indeed been enthralled in what Yuuri could do with the skates and seemed determined to figure it out.

 

“He really did. It took a while to get out him out of the rink. He wanted to keep practicing.”

 

“Then yes. You can sign him up.”

 

Yuuri gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. I'm going to go now, I'll send the details via-email once I have them.”

 

Once he hung up the phone he was startled by Phichit's sudden voice.

 

“Jesus, Phichit!”

 

“It is Sunday so I'll accept it.”

 

Yuuri glared at him, though went back to make the rest of food. He was making banana and peach french toast for them all, with bacon and eggs on the side.

 

“So, Victor again?” Phichit questioned.

 

“I answered without looking but yes. He apologized, though to me I don't know why. He should be begging for Yura's forgiveness.”

 

“Did he explain anything?”

 

“He did. It still isn't an excuse. I'm still damn angry with him. But if Yura can accept and forgive him then maybe I can to. But I may have told that if he isn't all in that I'd take custody of him.”

 

Phichit hummed, actually thinking for a moment before speaking.

 

“I mean, would it be so bad? Yurio seems to like you. He shares my interest in everything that is Yuuri Katsuki, and most importantly, he knows you. He knows us all. Worst case, Yurio goes lives with Victor, doesn't get along and or Victor flakes again, we can hire lawyers and figure it out from there. Best case? Victor actually steps up, earns Yurio's forgiveness and get's his shit together.”

 

In these moments of seriousness, were ones Yuuri did enjoy. Because Phichit knew when he had to get serious and when he could be himself.

 

“I know, I know. He tried to tell me that his boyfriend is trying to deal with it.”

 

“Who gives a shit about the boyfriend.”

 

“Exactly, I told him I didn't care. But I swear if the boyfriend treats Yurio like shit, I will-”

 

“Cut a bitch.”

 

And the seriousness has left the building. Though when Yuuri looked over to Phichit, the other wasn't smiling.

 

“Wait, are you serious?”

 

“You aren't?”

 

“Well...I'm not against it.”

 

“Thought so.”

After finishing up the food, it took less then five minutes for two sleepy adults and one stumbling toddler to flood the kitchen and sit themselves down to eat. Phichit had already made a plate for Yurio along with a cup of milk.

 

“We doing anything today?” Leo questioned, as he yawned loudly, scratching his belly as he did.

 

“I don't have anything planned. Why don't we start helping Yura with building his scrap book?” Yuuri suggested. At this the others perked up.

 

“That's right. He has tons of pictures now. Yurio, did you want to start it today?”

 

The toddler looked up from stuffing his face having gained energy as he ate.

 

“Is it like a memory book?” He questioned still unsure what a scrap was.

 

“Sorta, except you get to decorate the pages how ever you want. We bought a lot of stuff for you to use too.” Yuuri explained having it stored in a plastic tub and in his closet.

 

“Yurio, we even have glitter!” Phichit squealed. Though Yurio made a disgusted face.

 

“So you're going to fart on me!?”

 

Yuuri choked on his bite of french toast, having to thump on his chest to clear his air way. His face turning red from laughing at the same time. Guang Hong had to get up and help but patting his back and when Yuuri was finally able to breathe he was still laughing.

 

“Yuuri! Did you tell him I fart glitter!” Phichit half yelled mortified.

 

“O-Oh my god. I'm dying!”

 

“Yuuri! You asshole!”


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday had been filled with fun and laughter. Phichit having brought his hamsters over since he would be spending the day there yet again. Yurio had let out a shriek and called them rats. It took some time before he would step foot in the living room and before they knew it, he was letting the hamsters crawl over him as he decorated the pages.

 

Monday came and it was back to their routine. Get up, cook breakfast and make Yurio's bento, wake everyone up, get Yurio fed, teeth brushed, changed and hair done. His bag packed, and then make sure he had his and the toddlers duffel bag in the car for ballet classes after work where Yuuri would pick him up from day care, head to the private studio where he would give Yurio his snacks before hand. Change and then start.

 

It was the same for the rest of the week the only difference that on the weekends Yuuri would take Yurio ice skating in the private rink thanks to Yakov allowing him time before the Russian team came in. Sunday was yet again reserved for scrap booking.

 

They were on the last week of Yurio's stay with them and honestly none of them wanted him to go. Phichit even said that they could get a bigger apartment or at this point a house because no apartment had five bedrooms unless they were super rich (he looked pointedly at Yuuri at this). Guang Hong had to remind the man that Yurio had to go with Victor because then they would be kidnapping. Phichit didn't all look phased when he responded with a “so?”

 

Now it was Wednesday and Yurio was in bed seeing as he was dead tired from ballet. Lila was showing him an actual routine so it was a little more difficult than normal classes. Yuuri had finally gotten back in to the groove and so wasn't dead on his feet like he was the first week.

 

His phone rang as he was cleaning up the kitchen. Why did people call him when he was in the damn kitchen?

 

When he saw it was Victor he let out a long suffering sigh before answering.

 

“Yes?”

 

Since the last call, Victor had gotten into the habit of just calling him without warning. Especially texting when it came to Yurio. He finally saved his number after realizing, the man wasn't going to just let him give him updates on his own. No, he was going to bother him about small little things that could all be condensed into one conversation.

 

“I found your friends Instagram and he has a lot of photos of Yuri. My friend Chris, has been following him, and...should I be concerned?”

 

Yuuri didn't even stop his tasks as he wiped down the counters.

 

“It took you three weeks to find out that my best friend has been spamming his social media with Yura? I could have told you this from the start if you had asked. I don't see why you should be concerned. Yura loves the attention and being his model.”

 

It took some time to be less angry with Victor, he was still salty about the situation but he was now able to converse with him civilly.

 

“Social media? There's more?”

 

“Oh, you poor, poor, poor idiot. There is so much more.”

 

There was a sound of offense on the other line and Yuuri just hummed.

 

“I'd ask your friend about that. Is there something else you needed to call me about?”

 

“Am I bothering you?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

Another sound of offense and Yuuri decided that Victor was easily offended. He was also flaky and forgtful as fuck. Which really worried Yuuri. Literally the man would say something, forgot, and start a new conversation about something that was not even related to the last thing he said. The last conversation was about his damn dog (though Yuuri did care about that one) before Yuuri promptly hung up on him when he switched to the topic of what type of outfits the poodle would wear to match Yurio's. At least that one was semi-related but still ridiculous.

 

“I swear this is important this time.” Was Victors response and Yuuri looked at his phone with doubt.

 

“Alright, what is it?”

 

“I don't have anything here for Yuri. I haven't bought what he needs. I don't know what he needs. I cleared a room out for him, but that's it.”

 

Ah that's right. Victor had finally come back from his out town trip a little early to get the apartment ready for Yurio.

 

“This is why I sent you the e-mail regarding his things. Did you even look at it?”

 

“...you sent an e-mail?”

 

Yuuri this time didn't even try to hide the angry sigh that left his lips.

 

“No wonder your damn assistants kept quitting on you. Yes, Victor. I told you not to worry about it because we bought it all already. You just need to send a small moving truck and we can move it all to your place. He still isn't happy about moving in with you, but he knows he has to go. You do realize, at some point, you're going to have to talk to him right?”

 

Yuuri reminded giving up cleaning the kitchen with one hand and moving to the living room to plop down on the couch.

 

“I know. I know. I just don't know what to say to him.” Ah, the crux of the problem. For all the annoying phone calls he got and text messages he received, Victor still couldn't get the balls to talk to his own son. In the back ground he swore he heard “you don't have to. Just leave him there.”

 

Yuuri felt his eye twitch, counted to ten before he gave up trying to hold in his temper.

 

“Put me on speaker.” There was hesitation on Victors end, knowing Yuuri had heard his lover, Alexi, speak. There was still tension between Victor and Alexi about he subject of Yurio and Alexi had made it clear he didn't want the kid. Good thing that wasn't his choice.

 

“Bitch, I dare you to say it again. I will find you and cut you with my fucking knife shoes. Then feed you to my best friends fucking hamsters. Say it again, I dare you. I know where you live.”

 

Yuuri was met with silence. There was shuffling and then a door slam and Victor finally responded.

 

“He...um, he left.” Victor learned, very early on, that Yuuri cared next to nothing for Alexi's feelings. So whenever he had tried to tell him in passing how Alexi felt, Yuuri would shut him down and if Alexi made a comment while on the phone with Yuuri, then it usually ended with...well this.

 

“I heard. Hope he doesn't get hurt or something.” Came Yuuri's dry response. Victor knew better than to ask if he really meant that.

 

“Has Yuri said anything about me?” Victor decided to move past it after an awkward silence.

 

“Well aside that he doesn't want to go live with your and I quote “stupid face”, not really. To be fair, his go to insult is stupid face. But that's to be expected. I showed him the picture of you and the asshole, and he said that he had even a “stupider face” than you did. Phichit has made it clear that we don't like him, with good reason, but it sorta rubbed off on him.”

 

Victor knew the feelings of how all four men felt about Alexi. Honestly he understood what they were coming from, but he had been with the man for two years. They were happy, in love and living together. But when he had told Alexi about Yuri the man did an absolute 360 and has been in a shitty attitude since then, even their dog (well Victors dog really) Makkachin, was getting fed up with him (though he never was really fond of Alexi in the first place).

 

“Other than that?” Was Victors weak response.

 

“He's excited about showing you his scrap book. We've been working on every Sunday from when he wakes up until dinner time. Though, he's excited to show anyone who will look. He took to school with him for show and tell and his teacher Minami, had said Yura wanted to go show Lila after he was done.”

 

Safe to say, Minami was forced (bullied really) into taking the entire class upstairs, disturb Lila's class so Yurio could show the prima ballerina his work. In two Sundays, the thing had been filled with so many pages.

 

“Well, it's something.” At this point in time, Yuuri figured Victor will take what he can get.

 

“I have a question, only because it just occurred to me. Do you have pictures of his grandpa?”

 

There was silence on the phone, and Yuuri just waited for Victor to get over his internal conflict.

 

“I was sent his things and they just arrived earlier this morning. I haven't looked through it yet.” Yuuri hummed in response.

 

“If you want, or really not asking here, I'll look through it. I want to find all the photos I can for him so he can hang them up on the walls. Just bring the box to work in the morning and I'll take care of it.”

 

There was a sigh (relief maybe?) before he got another response.

 

“That's fine. I'll have bring it. I'll see you in the morning then.”

 

Which would be a first. Usually Yuuri never saw Victor at work, only briefly from time to time but never actually face to face.

 

“Hmm. Bye.” Finally hanging up the phone he stood up to finish cleaning the kitchen. Guang Hong had cooked this time around and Yuuri had offered to clean it since he knew Guang Hong had the morning shift and would need to get out a little earlier than normal.

 

When he finally settled down his phone pinged this time with a text message. His screen lit up as he took his phone to open the message.

 

From

**Gay AF Boss**

 [[look at my gift.jpeg]](https://www.picclickimg.com/d/l400/pict/112297708114_/New-Cute-Anime-YURI-on-ICE-Dog-Cosplay.jpg)

 

Yuuri stared at the photo long and hard before sending a reply and changing Victors name. He got an immediate message back.

 

 

**Extra AF Boss** [9:43PM]

I had a smaller one made for him too! I'm sure he's going to like it, he's not going to kick me.

 

**Yuuri** [9:45PM]

He's going to kick you. Call you stupid and tell you like I told you that he likes cats. I'm telling you this now. Don't. Give. Him. The. Sweater.

 

 

**Extra AF Boss** [9:47PM]

I'm sure you're exaggerating.

I had the photo done professionally, did you notice?

 

 

**Yuuri** [9:49PM]

Oh, I noticed alright. The watermark is still visible.

 

**Fucking Idiot** [9:49PM]

He's going to love it.

 

 

**Yuuri** [9:55PM]

I'm going to bed.

I'm going to say it now, I told you so.

Good night.

**Fucking Idiot** [9:55PM]

Wait, Yuuri!

 

**Fucking Idiot** [9:55PM]

Yuuri! I still need help!

 

**Fucking Idiot** [9:56PM]

YUURI I STILL NEED HELP.

 

**Fucking Idiot** [9:57PM]

I am your boss. YOUR BOSS.

You can't ignore me!

YUURI

 

 

Safe to say, when Yuuri woke up and found more then 15 text messages he felt some satisfaction that Victor was to suffer. At some point he really needed to just keep his contact information as “Victor” but the name was just too much but at the same time, “Just Victor” would make him seem less unimportant. Yes. That would do nicely. So with one more name change, “Fucking Idiot” was now “Just Victor”.

 

The morning progressed as usual with Guang Hong now sitting at the table eating before Leo and Yurio. He was already dressed so he could leave as soon as he was done eating.

 

“How do you get up this early all the time?” The Chinese male complained as Yuuri presented him with simple pancakes and eggs.

 

“I'm use to waking up even earlier. Years of getting up to train does that to person. Plus Yura needs a good breakfast.” Yuuri commented with a chuckle as Guang Hong just looked exasperated at him.

 

“Ugh. I want to hate you but I'm too tired. I'll see you when you come home. Early shift means I get to leave earlier than normal. Leo is still grumpy that we won't be working the same one today.”

 

Yuuri just nodded, as the alarm went off to wake up Yurio. When Yuuri poked his head in the toddler was already starting to wake himself up, seemingly already use to getting up to bed fed.

 

He followed Yuuri out to the kitchen, a sleepy “bye-bye Ji” as Guang Hong cooed before having to leave so he wouldn't be late.

 

Soon enough, ten minutes later Leo joined them. As soon as Yurio was done eating, Yuuri took him to the bathroom, let him use it (with him standing outside the door for the “just in case”), took out a little step stool so he could reach the sink to wash his hands, brush his teeth and wash his face. He got him dressed in record time, fixed his hair, this time just brushing it and leaving it alone, and soon they were off.

 

“Bye-bye Leo!” Yurio all but shouted as they were leaving. A “bye yurio!” came from the kitchen seconds after.

 

Yurio was strapped into his car seat and Yuuri was going down the now familiar route to his school. Per usual he walked in with Yurio, holding his hand and to his classroom (the teachers were now use to Yuuri walking down the hallway). Once he got to the door, Yurio would hold out his arms for a hug and of course Yuuri crouched down in his (expensive) suit and hugged him.

 

“I'll see you after school okay? Try not to yell at JJ today okay?” There was “che” soon followed by a sulky “fine” before Yurio turned around and made a bee line for Otabek who was already sitting on his desk. Yuuri decided to leave before Minami tried to stop him (again) to gush about his golden years.

 

“JJ YOU HAVE A STUPID FACE!”

 

Came a loud shout from the classroom as Yuuri walked down the hallway. His face flushed and he sighed with a shake of his head. The two children just couldn't stay away from each other despite knowing what would happen.

 

Yuuri had already had a parent teacher conference with Minami and JJ's parents who had been “star struck” as well because they were avid figure skater fans and it seemed JJ aspired to the best figure skater out there. Very little got resolved in that meeting.

 

He stopped by the same cafe to grab his normal cup of coffee (this time with a splash of vanilla, he felt he deserved it) and headed to the office. Once he was there and on his floor, he saw someone sitting in his chair, swirling around in it. His eye twitched knowing exactly who it could be.

 

“Yuuri!” A shout of excitement came and Yuuri watched as Victor jumped from the chair and try to hug him as soon as he got closer. The Japanese man pinched his hand to keep him from doing so.

 

A pout formed, and Victor rubbed the pinched spot. “So mean. I just wanted to tell you I brought the box.”

 

Yuuri ignored him for a few moments, settling himself in his chair, turning on his computer, setting his coffee down, and logging in before finally looking to Victor who perked up once he saw he had Yuuri's attention.

 

“You brought the box, I asked you to bring last night. Anything else?”

 

“I don't remember you being this mean to me.”

 

“In the last three weeks, you've spoken to me more than you have since I started working for you a year ago. I'm missing the old days were it was only e-mail between us. Oh, how the good days have fallen.”

 

Victor's cheeks flushed at the realization of just how much he hadn't interacted with his personal assistant since his hire. Yuuri took pride in that. But he was also a little surprised of just how attractive Victor was in person. He had short silver hair (was it natural?), lean figure and very toned (his suit was basically painted on), pale skin much like Yurio's, bright blue eyes and good smile (who was he kidding, it was breath taking).

 

“Also, I'm going to taking a longer lunch. I'm going to go buy some photo frames for Yura to decorate once I find the pictures.”

 

He explained looking back to his computer and taking a sip of his coffee. There was a noise of excitement.

 

“I can go with you!” Yuuri gave a long look of suffering this time around.

 

“Any chance I say no and you actually not going?”

 

“Nope! None at all!”

 

Well, that wasn't too hard to see coming. He muttered something in Japanese before looking at Victor who was still in his space. Smiling his stupid beautiful smile.

 

“Don't you have something to do? Like your job maybe? You do have meetings today you know.”

 

Now that had Victor sulking as he walked to back to his office and giving Yuuri some peace so he could respond to e-mails, work on the paper work, finally giving Victor the accumulating paper work he needed to look over who looked at the folder with disdain. He finally was able to open the box and look through it, as he answered phone calls since he couldn't just not do his job.

 

He found everything he needed and he couldn't help but tear up seeing pictures a smaller Yurio.

 

[Group Chat – Ji, Leo, Phichit]

 

**Yuuri** [10:31AM]

LOOK WHAT I FOUND

 

[[baby yura.jpeg]](https://68.media.tumblr.com/664286b492934e0ea4cf79f15f465562/tumblr_oh7h8hWVPb1vkolaho1_1280.jpg)

 

 

 

 

**Phichit** [10:31AM]

I. AM. SHOOK.

**Leo** [10:33AM]

OMG. Is that really Yurio?!

Who's the old guy?

OMG.

**Ji** [10:34AM]

LOOK AT HIM. OMG.

I think that's his grandpa.

 

 

 

Yuuri decided to send a picture he found of when Yurio was actually a baby. When he hit send, his phone exploded in group chat. Leo, Ji and Phichit were loosing it over the photo and demanded copies for it all. So now on top of looking for picture frames, he needed to try and get copies of the photos, they looked worn, so he would need to be careful.

 

Yuuri made sure to put the pictures in an envelope. The other belongings in the box he would let Victor decide what to do with it. When it was finally lunch time, he hit the button on the phones to switch over to voice mail if a call tried to come through. Which he usually did when he went to lunch and he would deal with them when he came in.

 

He thought Victor had forgotten about going with him until a familiar door opened and his name drawled out. A “Yuuriiiiiiiiiiiiii!” coming from the silver haired male.

 

“You didn't forgot about me did you?” Victor questioned now next to him as they waited for the elevator to come up.

 

“No. No I didn't. It's hard to miss that forehead.”

 

There was a gasp and slap of skin, which was Victor putting his hand on his own forehead his eyes wide.

 

“It is not that big!”

 

Yuuri gave him a side glance. “Sure. Sure it isn't.”

 

“Yuuri!”

 

It took them twenty minutes (on foot) to get to the shopping district. Where little shops were lined up and plenty of people out. Though when he found a CVS at the corner he forced Victor inside before he became distracted again and went to the photo center of the convenience store. He handed over the envelope to the employee asking to make four copies of each photo.

 

“Can you separate them from the original? They are a little worn so I don't want them to get even more damaged.”

 

The employee nodded and said they would be ready in thirty minutes. Yuuri smiled and thanked them before heading out, Victor trailing behind him.

 

“Why are you making so many copies?”

 

“Oh, the guys wanted them. Plus I want copies too.” He answered with a shrug.

 

“That's...um sweet?” He sounded confused and with his accent still a little strong, it only sounded sweeter (or just even more confused).

 

“Oh and before I forgot. Here. I don't need this anymore.” He handed Victor the credit card with almost a sigh of relief. Phichit had gone a shopping spree for Yurio again a few days ago without any of them knowing and when they had gotten inside, Phichit had outfits upon outfits for Yurio to try on and model.

 

Victor took it with a small nod. Having gotten notifications of the each charge. After the last e-mail (he never sent one again about the charges) Victor didn't question a damn thing that was bought and just paid it off every time.

 

“Did you buy him ice skates for his lessons?” Victor questioned unsure if he had seen a charge for those yet.

 

“Yeah, I already did. He has lessons with me every Saturday, that's the plan at least.”

 

Yuuri had bought Yurio the skates himself, they were around $300 and worth every penny. Plus he had called in a favor from a sponsor about taking Yurio to a figure skating competition in the up coming months (of course if Victor said it was okay) so he could see first hand how it all went. Because it was Yuuri asking, the sponsor was excited and if Yuuri agreed to be an MC then the entire trip would be paid for by them and they would make sure Yurio had the best seat in the entire rink (which was with him since they had watch closely). Either way, he had agreed and even if Victor said no, Yuuri would still take the time off to go host since he was already locked in.

 

 

After an hour, they had finally found frames, simple blank wooden ones, that were the correct sizes for the photos. He still had plenty of scrap booking material they use though he did buy some paint and brushes so Yurio could give them some color.

 

“I could pay for that, I mean it is for Yuri.” Victor stated as they walked back to work, after picking up the finished photos from CVS.

 

“There wasn't a need for you to buy. I bought it because I wanted to. Leo, Ji and Phichit, they buy him things to without your card whenever they are out and they see something Yura might like. We want to give him things that are from us. He knows that you paid for the majority of the things he has, the furniture and the clothes, things like that. But the scrap book, the camera, the film, a few beanies, and other things are from us. I don't know entirely how he feels about us, but we love him. These things may be small, but it shows him that we always think about him.”

 

Victor wasn't prepared for Yuuri's speech. He didn't realize just how Yuuri felt about it all until now and it made him guilty that he had forced the man into that position in the first place.

 

“You know you are all welcome to come see him when ever you'd like. I don't want to keep him from you all.”

 

Yuuri turned his head, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“You thought that was a choice? Of course we are going to come over. Otherwise, Yura would hate you for keeping us away.” The smile sent shivers down Victors back and it wasn't the good kind of shivers. Alexi would meet them all and Victor was sure it would be a blood bath.

 

“Phichit can't wait to meet your boyfriend.”

 

Another shiver ran down his spine. It was stupid, he was the father damnit. He should have been able to put his foot down and with confidence tell Yuuri that he better treat Alexi with respect that he deserved. But he couldn't and he wasn't stupid enough to even try. It was like Yuuri was Yurio's mother along with the others and in order to win approval from Yuri, Victor had to go through four manly mothers.

 

Was what the saying?

 

Don't hurt the baby bear because mother bear is going to rip his face off?

 

Or in this case bears. With an “s” because there were four and each one scared Victor a little inside. Especially Phichit. The man was able to find out anything he wanted and Victor learned the hard way what happens when a pissed of Phichit is free to do what he needed to get his message across.

 

“Have you found the snake yet?”

 

Victor let out a small whimper.

“Don't worry. I'm sure it's in your room somewhere. Under your bed maybe. Or even under your pillow.” Another whimper and Yuuri hummed happily as they entered the building.

 

What Victor didn't know was that Phichit had paid the door man to find the snake and get it out the same day Victor and Alexi had ran out screaming. It had only been one day, the morning when Victor came back but Alexi had been with him on the trip so Phichit had heard one of the first comments the man had made against Yurio.

 

So Phichit had found out his flight plan, borrowed the snake from a “friend” and had it delivered to their apartment as soon as they arrived. When the snake was found (thankfully Makkachin had been at a dog kennel and not yet at the apartment), the door man left the note that said “good luck finding the him. He doesn't like other snakes” with a picture of Alexi attached.

 

It's day two and Victor was still scared and still unsure how the note got inside the apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[Yuuri](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C0oQTvOVQAAVFZo.jpg) - for those curious(or not) this is how Yuuri looks like in his suits. He wears his contacts most of the time, but from time to time he'll slip on those glasses. 


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday. Dreaded Saturday as the moving truck pulled in their apartment lot and Yurio stared in distaste as the men came up the stairs and began taking his things away. All his clothes, books, toys, little things were boxed up separately and already loaded in Yuuri's car. They didn't want to chance the movers being rough and breaking anything.

 

“Why do I have to go?” Questioned the toddler, glaring as the mover lifted his bed and out the door he went.

 

“Yura, you know we would love to keep you, but Victor is your dad. He wants you to live with him.”

 

He explained for the fifth time that morning. Yurio glared even harder (it was possible). Phichit was over again, though outside with the movers to make sure they didn't break anything. He even had blankets so none of the furniture would get scratched. Leo and Guang Hong were making lunch for them since it would take a good amount of time to get it all packed and then head out to Victors place where they eat there.

 

Yuuri was with Yurio in the room watching them take it all.

 

“I'm still getting my lights right?” Ah yes, the ceiling of “stars”.

 

“Of course, Yura. You will have everything the same as you did here.” He comforted the boy who still looked unconvinced.

 

Once everything was taken out, the movers were the first to leave. Leo and Guang Hong took their time packing up the lunches, and then about ten minutes after the were packed in Yuuri's car, with a sulking Yurio in his car seat. It took another twenty minutes to pull up to a nice building, only five stories, found a parking spot and all climbed out of the car.

 

The movers were already walking with Yurio's things so everyone (besides Guang Hong who carried the food) took a box (even Yurio) and followed them inside. They were on the third floor, and they spotted the door wide open, a mover coming out from putting Yurio's bed in his new room. They let themselves, and Victor's voice could be heard.

 

“Let's go look at how big your room is.” Yuuri just followed the last of the movers who had the dresser into a room and they were all greeted with a rather spacious area. The carpet smelled and looked to be cleaned recently and the walls were stark white.

 

“How...boring.” Was Phichit's unimpressed comment of the room.

 

“We just need to decorate it. It's not too bad. It's big, you have plenty of room to play around in here Yura.” Yuuri glared at his best friend who “hmphed” at the glare. There was a loud bark and then suddenly Yuuri was tackled by a big poodle. The box in his hands spilling on the floor as he grunted from the impact.

 

“Makkachin! No! Down boy!” Came the familiar accented voice. The poodle didn't listen and Yuuri managed to turn himself around only be covered in dog slobber. Phihcit took this time to take pictures, snapping quickly at the scene. While Leo and Guang Hong set the box and food (on the dresser) down and helped pull the poodle off of Yuuri who was very thankful he was wearing his contacts.

 

“I'm sorry. He usually doesn't jump on people like that.” Victors apology came quickly as he took scolded the poodle who didn't look sorry at all. Instead he looked curiously at all the new people and the toddler who sniffled, turning his head up right with a “cats are better” comment.

 

Yuuri got himself up, using his shirt to clean up the slobber, showing off his toned abs as he did so.

 

“It's fine, dogs get excited. It happens.” He brushed off finally face clean of wetness. When he looked up, Victor had been staring at him with an unreadable expression. Yuuri just raised an eyebrow before turning to Yurio.

 

“Alright, this is long over due. Yura, this is Victor. He's your papa, and he's been very excited to meet you.”

 

Victor finally looked down to Yurio who was staring blankly at him. As the minutes ticked (or was it hours? It felt like hours) Victor opened his mouth to finally say something, really anything but Yurio beat him to it.

 

“You have a stupid face and a big forehead.”

 

Yuuri snorted, bringing his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

 

“Oh...my.” Guang Hong muttered doing his best to keep a straight face and Leo just coughed.

 

Phichit didn't even hide the fact he was laughing. He put his hand down to Yurio's level who in turn smacked it with a high five. Victor instantly looked wounded though his hand coming up to cover his forehead yet again, his blooming with pink.

 

“My forehead isn't that big!”

 

As first impressions went, Yurio wasn't impressed at all.

 

It took some time, to get Victor to stop whining about his forehead or really stop sulking about it. But they managed to get all the boxes out from the car and into his room, all shoved in a corner for now as they took over Victors kitchen and table so they could all sit down and eat.

 

Victor had left before hand when Yurio had pointed out he needed an iPad so he could talk to the others when he wanted. So what did Victor do? The idiot didn't hesitate, took his keys and wallet and left to go buy him an iPad.

 

“I don't think we can go ice skating today, Yura. We have a lot to do to get your room back in order.” Yuuri explained and the four year old looked devastated.

 

“Don't worry though! We can go tomorrow. I'm sure Yakov wouldn't mind, maybe your dad would like to come too?” Leo quickly stated really not wanting to see the toddler cry.

 

“...fine.” There was relief.

 

Though there was the sound of the door opening, a slam and an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Babe!”

 

Makkachin, who was laying in his dog bed in the kitchen, gave a small growl before quieting himself.

 

“Because that's a good sign.” Phichit muttered as all four men tensed knowing the other must be Alexi.

 

“Victor isn't here. He left to buy something. For his son, not you.” Phichit finally called out with a “gold digging whore” under his breath. They were met with silence and then sudden foot steps in their direction.

 

Soon Alexi appeared and the others weren't really surprised he was a good looking. But look the face was anything but pretty.

 

“What are you still doing here?” The attitude given caused the other four to just shrug to themselves.

 

“We are setting up his room. Victor doesn't know how he likes it. We are also eating lunch, because you know, kids need to eat. Also, Victor is out, buying something, who else is going to watch him while he's out? You do know leaving him alone at his age is against the law right?” Yuuri questioned in a bored tone as he kept a watchful eye as Yurio ate who didn't even acknowledge Alexi.

 

“We can set up his room by ourselves and it's Mr. Nikiforov to you.” Came his retort. Yuuri raised an eyebrow and Phichit also gave a look.

 

“Bitch, please.”

 

“Phich- never mind. At this point he knows we cuss.” Yuuri had tried so many times to keep Phichit from cussing in front of Yurio but it just never worked. But he did scold Yurio who copied him from time to time.

 

Yuuri looked back to Alexi who was turning red.

 

“I'm going to go ahead and explain to why that's not going to happen. One, Yura, wants his room set up the way it was when he was living with us. You don't know how that looks and we sure as shit aren't going to tell you. Two, he stopped being Mr. Nikiforov, when he had Yura dropped off at my door. Three, like hell we are going to listen to you.”

 

Yuuri kept himself calm and collected, as if nothing was wrong because he knew it would upset Yurio. Leo and Guang Hong just watched silently, knowing they didn't need to step in.

 

“I don't know who you think you are, but this is my home and you will resp-”

 

Yurio in a flash had got off his chair and ran up to Alexi and without warning kicked him hard as he could in his leg.

 

“Don't yell at them you stupid face!” Now, as experienced as they were, all four knew Yurio could kick hard and mean it, and that's exactly what he did. He kicked very hard and damn did he mean it. It was when Alexi went to grab the boy did Guang Hong and Leo finally step in. Guang Hong in seconds had Alexi's arm in a tight grip a frown on his gentle face and Leo had Yurio's hand in his as he led him back to the table.

 

“I really wouldn't do that if I were you.” Came Guang Hong silent threat as he let go of Alexi's arm once Yurio was back in his chair. Alexi sputtered out, his face still red in anger, and soon the door was opening again and this time it was Victor.

 

“Yuurrriiii! I got it! I got the best one too!” Now which Yu(u)ri he meant neither of them knew. All Victor knew was when he walked into the kitchen area and saw Alexi there looking pissed he knew something had transpired.

 

“I want them out! I want them out our place now! That-that little shit-” That was when Victor finally cut in.

 

“Alexi.” It was clear, cold and unforgiving and the four watched curiously (Phichit loved drama) as Victor set the bag down that held the expensive iPad on the counter.

 

“They are helping me get Yuri's room set up. They aren't leaving and I'm not going to make them. I told you before, if you don't want to help I'm not asking you to help. You haven't been in the best attitude since I told you Yuri was moving in and if you want to blame anyone for how you're being treated then blame yourself. I haven't said anything in hopes that you would get over it, but you were about to insult my son. In front of me and in front of the men who've been taking care of him this entire time. You're taking this to far.”

 

There was a whisper of “daddy Nikiforov for the win” by Phichit who was quickly shushed by Yuuri who was impressed by Victor's quick defense of Yurio. Leo and Guang Hong also giving approving nods.

 

Alexi was seething. The only thing he could do was push past Victor and stomp out of the apartment yet again with a slam of the door and Phichit spoke up.

 

“For that, I will let you rest easy tonight. The snake was taken out the same day it was delivered” There was two beats of silence before Victor said anything.

 

“Oh thank god.”

 

After lunch was eaten, Guang Hong had made an extra plate for Victor encase the man turned out to be alright (which he sorta did) who scarfed it up in minutes exactly how Yurio had eaten his food. It was almost scary similar how the two ate the same, they finally returned to Yurio's room where they began to move everything in place.

 

“You can start hanging up his clothes. The hangers are in that long box and the others are labeled “closet” and “dresser” so you know where it goes.” Phichit gave Victor the directions and the man went over to look at them before realizing something.

 

“T-There are five boxes each!” Came his surprised reaction as he looked over to the others who all pointed to Phichit, who in turn raised an eyebrow.

 

“And the problem is?” Yurio who had been sitting on his bed messing with his new iPad also looked up.

 

“Yeah, the problem is?”

 

Yuuri took mercy on Victor as the man looked cornered from both Phichit and Yurio.

 

“The clothes he had were all from Russia and too bulky for the states. Phichit works in fashion, and Yura looks to model anything he gets. Remember I told you, he likes the attention. They both do.”

 

Victor still looked shocked at how much clothes he had but he accepted the explanation and began to work on hanging out the clothes and getting the others re-folded and into the dressers. He wisely didn't comment about how much of it was leopard print.

 

By the time they were done, it was a little past 3 in the afternoon and Yurio was tired. He hadn't gotten nap (the school had naps around 11AM-12AM) and the toddler was basically falling asleep where he stood. So Leo went head and got him settled down with the door open just a little so they could hear him encase he woke up.

 

They were all now piled in the living room with Victor asking questions after questions. He even pulled out the sweater he got made for Yurio which the other responded the same way Yuuri had.

 

“Don't do it. Don't give it to him. I mean, we think it's cute as fuck, but Yurio is not going to like the fact it has a dog.” Phichit stated again as Victor looked down to the sweater.

 

“He's going to love it!” Victor was adamant in this and Guang Hong really tried not to get his hopes up but he did.

 

“Well, I mean it might take some time. But he might warm up to the sweater once he gets to know Makkachin more. Just don't expect him to wear it right away.” This had Victor absolutely beaming. And Leo gave Guang Hong a look that read “why” and Guang Hong's on look read “he looked sad”.

 

Yuuri just let out a sigh. At least they all got along. Sorta. Alexi would still be a problem but at least they knew Victor actually did draw the line some where.

 

“And his school? Does he have a particular routine?” Victor's questions had been very specific, the silver haired man wanting to make sure that Yurio warmed up to him by any means.

 

“He likes to be walked in to his classroom and he usually gets a hug before I go. His best friend is Otabek, Yura will show you pictures in his scarp book later. Mila is I think another friend, and his ballet teacher, you'll meet her Monday after school when we go to the ballet classes, he likes her. He doesn't really have problems with the other kids, well other than JJ.”

 

“JJ is the one who insulted his bag yes?” There was a nod and Victor looked worried.

 

“Wait, why do you think Mila might be a friend?”

 

Yuuri hummed before responding. “He has a list and she's under “people I don't hate”. I mean they get along, they both can speak Russian together, so can Otabek, but he's under “favorite people” so I'm pretty sure Mila is more of “if I have to play with you I will” versus “i want to play you”.”

 

Victor looked so confused and Yuuri just sighed. “It's better if you just watch them. I'm going with you to pick him on Monday anyways. So I'll point out who's who.” Now this had Victor looking grateful.

 

“Oh, since we didn't go ice skating today, we want to take him tomorrow, if Yakov lets us that is. Do you want to come or maybe take him there yourself? He knows how to balance on the skates now, we're trying to teach him how to land small jumps.” Leo explained and Victor looked interested.

 

“Yakov? Isn't the Russian's figure skating coach? I'm been trying to get him into a sponsorship since he relocated to the states.” Ah that's right, they were into marketing and being able to sponsor the Russian team could bring in good publicity for the company. They covered anything from a clothing line to a singer to sports. Victor prided himself for being the best there was and the clientele to match helped.

 

“He is. He's a very sought out coach. He turns out the best skaters. He's married to Yurio's ballet teacher who was a prima ballerina in Russia. She has a soft for him so that means Yakov does too.” Leo shrugged at the shocked expression on Victors face.

 

“It's only because of Yuuri too that they are willing to let Yurio use the ice rink.” Phichit added with a grin and Yuuri held in a groan.

 

“Yuuri? Why? Do they like you too?” Leo and Guang Hong shared a look and Phichit looked almost offended at the statement.

 

“Do you seriously not know who Yuuri is? Katsuki Yuuri. Do you not understand how to use Google? I even have pictures on my Instagram you uncultured swine!”

 

This led to a whole different segment. Phichit's favorite segment.

 

Everything that is Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Luckily at least for Yurio, he had woken up about an hour after and Phichit was still showing Victor video's of Yuuri's skating. The toddler had stumbled out confused on where he was at first and followed the voices.

 

“This is my favorite routine he's done. Look, look at that Eros!”

 

Yurio had instantly materialized beside them forcing himself in Victors lap so he could watch the videos too. Both commenting on how “amazing” and “wow” Yuuri was (and still is). Even Makkachin had popped in next to them though only to try to get cuddles from Victor.

 

Still the scene was a nice picture and Yuuri couldn't help but take one. Sure Yurio and Victor were more interested in watching his videos than talking to each other, but still, they were actually (sorta) talking to each other as Yurio explained in all seriousness as to why Yuuri was the best at everything. Phichit chiming in from his spot in the couch about which videos to watch next.

 

“We should probably go get food. You know once Phichit gets started he isn't going to stop until he's a believer.” Guang Hong stated patting Yuuri's arm in sympathy knowing Phichit did this with everyone to convert them to Yuuri's followers.

 

“It's like a cult. He's their leader.” Leo added, though from the look Guang Hong gave him, it didn't do anything to help.

 

“Alright guys, we are going to get food. Home cooked or take out?” Yuuri called out to the other three who paused and looked at him.

 

“I want katsudon!” Was Yurio's demand and soon Phichit also demanded the same.

 

“Wait, what's katsadin?” Yurio now this time looked offended as he turned in Victors lap and slapped both his hands on each cheek of Victor's face, drawing him close with a serious look, that honestly scared Victor a little.

 

“Katsudon, is best thing ever,” Well maybe not pirozhki, which was what Yurio's grandfather made him when he did well in something. It was a treat. Yuuri was still trying to learn how to make them, wanting to surprise Yurio with the bread.

 

The intimdation was there and Victor just nodded his head in silence before Yurio turned around nodding to Yuuri who gave a nervous laugh.

 

“O-Okay, so katsudon it is. We already looked in your kitchen, you don't really anything so we need to go grocery shopping. Do you guys want to stay here or come with us?” The response was immediate. Everyone wanted to go.

 

Though Victor had to take his own car since Yuuri's only allowed five total including Yurio's car seat.

 

But the trip it self was a nightmare. Between telling Yurio no to junk food, Yuuri also had to stop Victor from putting junk food in the cart as well. Then had to stop Phichit from encouraging them to “ignore him” and get what they wanted.

 

“Yura! Damnit Victor! I said no! Put the cookies back!”


	9. Chapter 9

A month had passed since Yurio had moved in with Victor. A lot of things happened in a month. For one, Phichit finally moved after his lease was up, so that was a cause for celebration. Which was to go out and get drunk with him live streaming on Instagram and Twitter for the world to see Katsuki Yuuri stripping after several shots.

 

Leo and Guang Hong were finally (FINALLY – Phichit) starting to figure out their feelings for each other after Guang Hong had become incredibly jealous when a new girl at work had tried to flirt with Leo in front of him. Guang Hong may have possibly called her a “bitch” during their celebration of Phichit moving in. But who knows.

 

Phichit had also starting seeing the company's lawyer, Seung Gil.

 

“It's casual right now.” Fun fact, Phichit had called Seung Gil “Seungi” for the first six months they were introduced because “why not” according to Phichit. Seung Gil had not been amused but at some point annoyance and morphed into something.

 

His boss, Celestino Ciadlini or as Phichit affectionately nicked named “Ciao-Ciao” and to the man's dismay, everyone at work referred to him as Ciao-Ciao.

 

Anywho, that wasn't all that happened.

 

Yurio and Yuuri still went ice skating together every Saturday and went to dinner with the group (plus Victor). Yuuri was more or less (bullied by Lila) to continue his ballet lessons with Yurio, though he actually didn't mind them anymore. He was actually helpful and was able to help Yurio memorize a routine Lila had wanted to learn for a small competition she wanted to enter him in.

 

The relationship between Victor and Yurio had gotten better. Though it took a minor set back when Victor presented the poodle sweatshirt, but thankfully Guang Hong had been right. Yurio had eventually warmed up to the idea and even wore it from time to time when they went ice skating much to Victors happiness.

 

Yuuri had finally gotten the pirozhki made after several failed attempts. When he presented them to Yurio, he had expected something almost like his dedushka's pirozhki. Instead what he got was pure heaven. He and Victor had scarfed down the pirozhki when Yurio had exclaimed in excitement that they were filled with katsudon. Victor had become an avid believer in katsudon and it was almost unspoken role that katsudon dinner nights were held at Yuuri's apartment. Though now that was pirozhki katsudon nights instead. The others, Leo, Guang Hong and Phichit had also fell in love with the Russian-Japanese fusion food. They didn't think that katsudon could have gotten any better but oh they were so deliciously wrong.

 

And where was Alexi when all of this was happening? Obviously not there.

 

After the verbal “beat down” (as Phichit called it), the two lovers had been at odds and it eventually came down to Alexi threatening to move out if he didn't get his way. So what happened? Well Victor showed him the door. They were still together but they were in a “rough patch”. What Phichit had found out (most likely not legal and it involved “Seungi”) was that Alexi didn't even have enough money to get an apartment by himself. He had to find a roommate and even then he wanted Victor to pay for his utilities since it was “'Victors fault” to which the man had responded with a resounding no. After all, Victor had Yurio to think about and paying for his lovers expenses were not on his to do list.

Their “date nights” where only when Victor asked Yuuri to watch Yurio for a few hours on Friday and or if he could spend the night (usually didn't happen) so that Victor and Alexi could find the romance or some stupid shit like that. Yurio never minded spending a few hours with them on Friday after ballet since Yuuri had gotten him spare clothes so he could take a bath and eat then usually spend the rest of it with Leo and Guang Hong binge watching movies.

 

Yakov though, as the month had progressed had only seen improvement in Yurio's skating. He had called him a prodigy. Victor didn't understand why Yuuri wasn't as enthusiastic as he was about the news. Evening bringing how Yuuri looked when he was skating in his videos. It was hard to explain and honestly didn't want to talk about it. But Yurio had been beaming when Yakov had told he could most likely be an amazing figure skater. Even stating that if and when the time came, he would gladly take Yurio as one of his skaters. That was a hard praise to come by since it was well known that Yakov didn't take in children.

 

In the end, Yuuri couldn't make the choice for the child, that was up to Yurio and Victor who had been shocked to find out that the skates on Yurio's feet were a gift from Yuuri.

 

And now, the group was currently out. Yurio had been dropped off at Victor's who didn't mention another date night with Alexi. So it was just assumed he would be going home. Victor had been disappointed that Yuuri couldn't stay longer having offered a late dinner. He would have but he had already promised the others he would go out with them for a long over due “meet the not boyfriend but boyfriend” for Phichit.

 

“Guys! This is Seungi!” Yelled a semi-drunk Phichit who had his arms wrapped around a rather serious looking Korean who was not at all amused by the butchering of his name. But even through the annoyance Yuuri and the rest could see the affection he had for their friend.

 

“Nice to meet you, Seung Gil. Phichit has told us a lot of about you.” Yuuri offered his hand in greeting and the man seemed thankful that his name was actually pronounced properly.

 

“Like wise. I apologize it's taken this long for us to meet.” There was a coo and Phichit was kissing the side Seung Gil's face. The Korean didn't even bat an eyelash.

 

“No problem! We've all been busy, just glad we can finally get together.” Leo said with a grin, with his arm around his (possibly) boyfriend who gave a friendly smile to him. They were in a club, a very nosy club, but it was in good nature and the atmosphere was pretty addicting.

 

“How did you guys end up getting together?” Guang Hong asked, his voice raising so he could be heard.

 

“I got tired of him calling me Seungi. Asked him what his problem was and somehow I ended up getting a lecture of everything that is Yuuri. From there he kept interrupting my meetings and or shouting from outside my conference room but he at least was calling me by actual name.”

 

The underlying note being “he grew on me”.

 

“He's every bit eccentric as he acts.” Yuuri commented with a laugh.

 

“I'm really sorry about the whole intervention thing. He literally does that to everyone. I don't know why.” Phichit made a small sound of complaint.

 

“Because! You don't understand that you are fucking beautiful. Talented and a goddman cinnamon roll! Literally everyone wants you. Yuuuriiiiiiiii! Everyone wants you!” Apparently it was so important that Phichit had to say it twice.

 

Yuuri's face grew red instantly and brought his fruity alcoholic drink to his lips.

 

“Ignore him. He's drunk.” He glared at Phichit who glared back.

 

“Tell him. Tell him it's true.” He demanded from Seung Gil who actually pinked at this. Yuuri looked mortified.

 

“Please don't indulge him. Don't-”

 

“He's not lying. You're very talented and very attractive.” Leo and Guang Hong were grinning widely and Phichit looked very proud of himself.

 

Yuuri wanted to die. “I was starting to like you, _Seungi_.” There was a noise of distaste from Seung Gil and Phichit full on laughed.

 

The night wore on and they drank and danced. Seung Gil was invited back to their apartment where they had also picked up a straggler who had gotten left behind with his own friends at the club. Now this shouldn't have happened. In fact Yuuri had a rule.

 

Don't bring strange people home.

 

But the man looked so sad! Yuuri with alcohol induced brain had felt terrible for him and decided they were bringing him along. They were already a bit drunk so they had to call a taxi this time around so they could all fit. They got to the building where they broke out more booze and at some point everyone had coupled up. Leo and Guang had drifted to Leo's room. Seung Gil and Phichit had gone to Phichit's room and Yuuri? Well he made a very bad decision.

 

He took the man to his room and all through out the apartment there were moans of pleasure from all three couples. Leo and Guang went silent first after an hour. Phichit and Seung Gil closely after but Yuuri? He took no mercy on his partner and they went at it for a few hours.

 

When the sun rose, so did regrets. Oh, so many fucking regrets.

 

Phichit had a terrible hang over and was nursing a strong cup of coffee in the kitchen with Gaung Hong who looked miserable.

 

Leo and Seung Gil had went on a breakfast run since none of them were any condition to cooking. When they walked in, it was in time to hear Yuuri scream.

 

“Who the fuck are you!?”

 

There were several thumps, a sound like a wounded animal and the door opening with rapid steps coming from the hallway. Emerged the now panicked Yuuri who saw Leo and Seung Gil staring at him from the front door with bags of food in their hands and Phichit and Gaung Hong poking their heads from the kitchen.

 

Finally the man came out sorta dressed (boxers and a t-shirt) with a pained expression. He too was hung over and Phichit just took pity and gave him a cup of coffee.

 

Yuuri was naked underneath the blanket he had pulled out with him but as he sat there, now with his own cup of coffee and kolachies, the memories of the night before came back and he just tried to keep himself rational.

 

“So.” It was drawn out and the man, David (the only American in the room), was staring at Yuuri with a small smile. Yuuri tried to smile back, honestly he tried but he was too hung over to deal with this.

 

“So, David. Why did your friends ditch you last night?” Phichit questioned from his place in Seung Gil's lap. They had all went to the living room to try and get comfortable while they waiting for their coffee to kick in.

 

“I think they thought I bailed and left the club without me. But they were seriously a lot more drunk than me.” Well, that made sense. David seemed like an emotional guy, at least that was what drunk Yuuri had gathered when he spotted him. But then again, drunk Yuuri was a fucking asshole.

 

“So I was kinda glad when you pulled him to dance. It was really fun.” David stated again looking at Yuuri who pointedly looked at his cup of coffee.

 

“You looked, uh, sad, and yeah.” Leo snorted into his cup and Yuuri glared at him.

 

“By chance, did, um, did I already give you my number?”

 

There was a nod and then a response.

 

“You took my phone and that was the first thing you did.” David, poor poor, stupid David, didn't understand just how much Yuuri wanted to bury himself right then and there.

 

Yeah, drunk Yuuri was a complete asshole.

 

“Thank you for the coffee and breakfast. I should probably get going. I'll, um, call you?” This time Phichit snorted into his cup.

 

Yuuri just died a little inside as he nodded and when David finally closed the door everyone except Seung Gil started laughing.

 

“What did I do. Oh, god.” Yuuri finally moaned out pathetically curling, with a bit of a wince.

 

“You rode his dick. That's what you did. Oh my god. This is fucking great.” Phichit laughed at his misery.

 

“I think I even took some pictures. Hold on.” Oh god no.

 

“Yup, I did. Oh. Um. I posted them already. Uh. Yuuri. I'm really sorry.” When Phichit said that Yuuri instantly got out and went to his room to retrieve his phone. He opened up his Instagram account where only a few pictures were posted, he saw several notifications of pictures he was tagged in. He just clicked on Phichit's account name and he let out a mortified scream.

 

“I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!” Phichit's cry came.

 

“P-Phichit! Take it down now!” Yuuri yelled as he came back to the living room where Phichit had his phone out still. Phichit wore a look of more shame.

 

“I ended up posting it on Twitter too. It's been re tweeted more than...well yeah.” There was a thump and Gaung Hong quickly stood up (carefully) and went over to Yuuri. After a few moments of coaxing he turned to the others.

 

“I think you broke him.”

 

What was the cause of this you may ask? Well, drunk Yuuri, remember that fellow? Well drunk Yuuri had decided that before leaving the club, he had to dance to one more song. Not just any song. A pop your ass out, shake it, drop it down low, pelvic thrust type of song that had him out his pants and in his rather tight briefs for the whole world to see him twerk.

 

The comments sections? They exploded.

 

“Who's….minami-kenji1? He DM'd me. He's willing to pay for pictures of that night.”

 

Yup, Yuuri wanted to bury himself and just live in a whole.

 

“Seung Gil, is that you saying holy shit in the video?” Leo questioned.

 

The video was replayed and it was easily missed, but if you listened closely, you could clear hear Seung Gil saying “holy shit” as Yuuri twerked his beautiful ass in the club.

 

The Korean man, thank his lucky stars, chose not to comment and just silently drink his coffee and avoided looking at Yuuri as Phichit proudly sat in his lap the guilt now gone.

 

Saturday morning was filled with regret and coffee. It was around the afternoon when the others were finally getting ready to leave for the ice rink when his phone went off. Yuuri checked it to make sure it was not David, and instead saw it was Victor.

 

He answered it as he tied on his shoes.

 

“What's up?” There was a brief silence as if the other man on the line was surprised Yuuri picked up at all.

 

“A-Are you going to fine to skate later? I uh, Chris sent me the video and you, uh, looked more than drunk.” Yuuri's cheeks burned dark red and he groaned.

 

“We are all getting ready to leave now. I'm fine to skate. Maybe not any jumps, actually yeah, no jumps, but I'm fine to skate.” He was not going to risk it.

 

“Okay, that's good to hear. I'll see you guys soon then.”

 

Yuuri hung up quickly his entire body burning with more embarrassment. Everyone had showered and just lazed around until it was time to go. Seung Gil had gone home about hour ago, promising Phichit he would come to dinner after ice skating so Yurio could meet the man.

 

They all piled into the car, Yurio's car seat was still installed (Victor had decided to buy another one for his own car because he knew he would still be relying on Yuuri) and headed to the rink.

 

Victor's car was already present so the four just headed inside. The father and son duo were already on the ice. It took Victor a little bit, but he was now able to keep himself up on the ice and move around, but nothing like how Yurio or the other men were able to.

 

Victor seemed...worried? As they all took their shoes off and laced up in their skates. Gaung Hong, Phichit and Yuuri were both moving around a little awkwardly and slowly while Leo was gliding through with a grin on his face. Yurio was learning new jumps and thankfully it was from Leo.

 

“I want to die. Let me die.” Yuuri muttered as he stumbled, yet again on the ice. Gaung Hong and Phichit were at least keeping themselves better than he was.

 

“Yuuri?!” That familiar voice. Dread seeped into the Japanese male as he slowly turned to see Daivd.

 

Fucking. David.

 

Everyone but Victor and Yurio were shocked.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” Yuuri finally stopped staring long enough to get out a question.

 

David looked just as shocked as he did. “...I work here? I'm the trainer for the Russian team on the second floor.”

 

That's right, they had a training gym in the same rink. Fuck.

 

“Yuuri? Who's this?” Victor questioned with a curious gaze towards the American man.

 

“He's...uh. A friend that I met last night.” Because saying “fuck buddy for a night” was not appropriate at all in front of a four year old.

 

“A friend? Wonderful! A friend of Yuuri's is a friend of mine!” Victor cheerfully called out and Yuuri wanted to cry.

 

“Um, yeah. Yuuri, are you sure you should be on the ice?” No, don't be stupid David. Stop talking. Walk away and just go do whatever trainers are suppose to do. At least that was what Yuuri was trying to communicate without actually opening his mouth.

 

“Why can't Yuuri be on the ice, Leo?” Came Yurio's innocent question and without any tact Phichit blurted out.

 

“He hurt his butt.”

David's face burned red and so did Yuuri's.

 

In that instant, it dawned on Victor that David was indeed not a friend. The silver haired man's head had whipped so fast to Phichit's words before looking back to the other two with accusation and...hurt? Why the fuck would he look hurt?

 

“Yuuri, you didn't want to spend time with us so you could go _play_ , with your new _friend_?” The tone in Victor's voice sent chills down Yuuri's spine and suddenly he found his hands more interesting than ever.

 

“Yuuri? You didn't want to play me?” Yurio's voice now sounded sad and Yuuri whipped around so quick he almost fell right on his ass.

 

“No! Of course I would play with you, Yura! I just, I,” Fuck, what in the fuck was he suppose to say?

 

“He was meeting my boyfriend, Yurio. I wanted to make sure he liked him so I knew you would like him when you meet him for dinner tonight.” Thank fucking god for Phichit.

 

“I didn't want to introduce you guys if Yuuri didn't like him.” He added carefully crouching to Yurio's eye level who had looked ready to cry at the idea of Yuuri not wanting to play with him anymore.

 

At the news though, Yurio believed it.

 

“Did you end up liking him?” Yurio questioned Yuuri who breathed out a yes.

 

“He's a very nice person. He looks a little mean at first but he really is good guy.” He sincerely meant it to. Yuuri took a chance and looked up at Victor who looked blankly at him and for some reason it bothered him. Victor with no emotions, was looking at him and it hurt.

 

“...I should go.” Muttered David who had sensed the tense atmosphere and quickly walked away from the group.

 

Fuck. You. David.

 

You too, drunk Yuuri.

 

“But, how did you hurt your butt?”

 

“He pooped really hard.”

 

Phicht managed to get them laughing, well not Victor. Victor was still looking at Yuuri with an unreadable expression and Yuuri just avoided his gaze.

 

“Oh. Okay, it's okay. Sometimes I poop really hard too.”

 

There was more laughter and Phichit started the music, everyone trying to shake off the tense atmosphere in the rink. It was only during dinner, when Yurio and Seung Gil met did everything finally go back to normal. Victor was back smiling and laughing at everything. Hugging onto Yurio as much as the child allowed and even draping himself on Yuuri from time to time. But there still a nagging feeling that something between him and Victor had changed.

 

“Yuuri! Are you listening?” Phichit whined from his spot at the large table. Yuuri snapped out his day dream looking to see everyone was staring at him and his face burned.

 

“Sorry, got lost in thought. What was that?”

 

“I was saying, rude, that Ciao-Ciao has a beach house we could go to next month! Right on the water and everything. What do you think?”

 

It seemed everyone was in agreement already even Victor who looked excited about it.

 

“I guess that's okay with me? Why do you bother asking? You know you're just gong to say yes for me.”

 

“I'd like to at least let you think you have a choice.”

 

“We can even take Makka!” Yurio exclaimed happily.

 

“How much of the conversation did I miss?” Yuuri questioned with some surprise.

 

“Did you hear the part about the bubble butt?” Yuuri looked confused and Leo made an “o” with his mouth.

 

“What bubble butt?” Yuuri questioned looking at everyone at the table. When no one said anything Yuuri felt some since of dread creep on him.

 

“What about the bubble butt!?”


	10. Chapter 10

I never knew that my personal assistant would be so involved in my life. After Chris hired him, I just sorta ignored him because I only needed him to do his job nothing more. I had met him only a handful of times before then for quick emergencies. He was actually good at keeping Alexi out of the office. I didn't like when he came to the office, he always wanted to go out and take him to lunch, or if I was working late he demand dinner instead of cooking. When I went out of town for work, he just tag along. Chris had informed me a week after the initial incident. That Yuuri had promptly kicked Alexi out of the building, going as far as having security remove him.

 

Chris had laughed the entire time he told me the story.

 

“I'm so glad that we got those mikes. I watched it, maybe a dozen times. You're boyfriend, breezed by the front desk on the first floor. But as soon as he tried to go by Yuuri's desk, he stopped him. Asked him what he wanted. When Alexi said it was none of his business, I swear, Victor, he changed. He told him that you were in a meeting, and Yuuri wasn't going to let him go through and if he didn't go by himself he would gladly call security. I think security loved it a little too much.”

 

The entire time Alexi had been spouting obscenities as the security guards escorted him out. When Chris asked Yuuri about it the Japanese man just smiled and responded with.

 

“Oh, I figured he was the boyfriend. Beautiful, but stupid if he thought I was going to let him bully him into whatever just because he's with Mr. Nikiforov. Plus he doesn't pay me, Mr. Nikiforov does. Also you hired me to do my job. I did it.”

 

Now, Chris and Yuuri didn't really interact much other than the hiring process and or if Yuuri couldn't find some gopher to bring him some documents then Yuuri would bring it down himself, but that happened rarely. So honestly, they couldn't be called friends, just co workers. But the same could have been said about us during the time as well.

 

Either way, I didn't know if I should have been angry with how Yuuri treated Alexi or upset that my previous assistants didn't put forth the same effort. Either way, Alexi had stopped visiting the office after that. So, I couldn't complain. After that, Yuuri just slipped from my mind.

 

Until I got the news.

 

Nikolai Plisetsky was getting worse and most likely wouldn't last another six months. I know what I did was wrong. I panicked. I sent Yuuri the e-mail and I made of list of what I thought would work for a child. But I didn't even know my own kids name.

 

I had planned on sending for him and Nikolai, so the two could at least spend his last months together, but as luck would have it. The day that they were suppose to board the plane, Nikolai had passed away in his sleep.

 

It was the hospital who told me me sons name.

 

Yuri Plisetsky.

 

It had stung that he hadn't been given my last name but at the same time it wasn't like I deserved it. Nikolai, the day that Yuri had been born had called him with very simple words that hurt and haunted me.

 

“You never deserved my daughter. She was too good for you and now this child will be a reminder of your failures of a human being.”

 

It was easier to forgot than try to amend for my mistakes. Sending them money and making sure they lived a pleasant life. But whenever I checked the bank account to see if Nikolai had cashed the checks or see if the wire went through, the checks were never cashed and the wired money would either be returned or left untouched.

 

The only time I saw any activity on the account was when Nikolai's condition began to get worse. More hospital visits, more medications, more of everything and I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to live, get better, so Yuri would have someone.

 

I'm a joke compared to that man.

 

Then again I'm a joke compared to any man.

 

So when Yuuri had gone off on me, I was angry. I wanted to lash out and fire him, but he was taking care of my son. Yuuri didn't have to. He could have easily told me to come get him or he'd turn him over to social services. I could been taking to court and probably been classified as an unfit parent. I was ready for that to happen when his roommate hung up on me.

 

When nothing happened, I called, I texted, I needed to talk to him. I had a few days to calm down and I had a conversation with Alexi that didn't go well.

 

“He's my son, he's my responsibility and he's going to be living here with us.”

 

I was tired of repeating myself and Alexi was only acting like a complete asshole.

 

“Why didn't you ever tell me you had a fucking kid? We've been together for two years and you never once thought, hey, I don't know, I should probably mention that I fucking kid that I left back in Russia.”

 

The same conversation over and over again.

 

“It never came up and at the time I didn't think it was important.”

 

Yup, Yuuri was right. I was bastard. Just hearing my own words, not important, it made me cringe.

 

“I don't want kids, Victor! On top of that, you left him with that fucking annoying assistant of yours. You know I hate him! He had me thrown out of the building!”

 

“I'm not asking you to be his father! I'm not asking you a goddamn thing, Alexi! Whether you like it or not, he is going to live here with me. I don't care what problems you have with Yuuri, you should know by now that treating people like shit every chance you get won't make them treat you with respect. That is your own fault, so stop putting the blame on everyone else but yourself!”

 

I had enough.

 

“I'm telling you right now, my son will be moving in with me. I'm going to clear out the spare room for him. In less than two weeks, you either change your attitude or leave.”

 

He didn't leave. Instead I had to sit there as he made snide comments about Yuri. But instead of defending my son, Yuuri and his roommates did it for me. Four strangers, stood up for my son and I was being a coward.

 

Which, when I came back was really the wrong move because the box we opened as soon as we arrived back home was fucking scary. We ran out, and when we finally came back, there was a hand written note with Alexi's picture attached.

 

Didn't sleep at all that night.

 

But since I came back early, I was able to settle down faster and prepare myself. Besides the snake incident, Yuuri and I had been talking regularly.

 

I don't think I'm forgiven, but at least he was willing to talk to me. I was finding myself getting excited by all the things they were doing. In three weeks they had accomplished so much and from the pictures I was sent, Yuri had seemed so happy.

 

When the day came for Yuri to move in, it had gone pleasantly well.

 

I was absolutely shocked at how small Yuri was though. He was a four year old but he looked like he barely weighed twenty pounds! Which I knew wasn't likely since once Chris had sent me the link to Phichit's Instagram, I was able to see just how much food the boy consumed. But between ballet and ice skating, he would probably always be hungry.

 

He had been well taken care of by very four loving men. So when I came in and Alexi was home, I knew something was wrong. But when he tried to insult Yuri and in turn insult the others, I finally had enough.

 

But that night, I was turned into a believer of two things.

 

1\. Everything that is Yuuri Katsuki.

2\. Katsudon

 

When I found out that a literal living legend in my living room I was speechless. But it did explain his abs. Dear lord his abs. I swear I was close to just licking them right then and there. Don't get me wrong, I am a faithful man. Even though Alexi and I were currently in a spat, I wouldn't ever cheat on him. Though I doubt Yuuri would even entertain the idea.

 

The man still had me at arms length.

 

Either way, the first morning with Yuri was...pure hell.

 

He woke up at 730AM, right on the dot. He stormed into the room with Makkachin asking/demanding breakfast. Yuuri told me once that the more upset Yuri is the more his words come out in broken English so I really shouldn't have been surprised to hear him speak.

 

“I use bathroom. I brush teeth! Where is my food!?”

I was so happy that we went grocery shopping the night before with Yuuri.

 

Alexi hadn't returned home, so I didn't even give him a thought as I got out bed, stumbling around as I got the kitchen. Yuri had planted himself at the table and if looks could kill I'd be dead. I tried to ask him what Yuuri would usually make for breakfast.

 

“Food.”

 

That wasn't helpful at all. I went with something quick, the kid was intimidating. Eggs.

 

But when I gave it to him, he stared at the Styrofoam plate and he threw it. Well he shoved it off the table and Makkachin was there to eat it all before I could stop him.

 

I didn't even know if I should be mad or scared. But before I could say anything he had ran off and I heard a ringing sound and then a confused “hello”.

 

To my fucking surprise, Yuri and Yuuri (this was getting confusing) were both speaking Russian.

 

Yuri, sounded really angry and...was he crying? Oh god. I rushed over to his room but he was already out and throwing the iPad at me. He then slammed his door closed and I looked down to the screen where Yuuri was just sighing.

 

“He doesn't think you care enough to cook him more than just eggs. I usually cook pancakes or french toast with eggs or fruit. He really likes bacon too. He's also said that he's scared he's going to starve now during school. I make his lunches, not that I don't think the school has bad food, but he's picky.”

 

Just listening to him, I wanted to wallow in self pity.

 

“I don't know how to cook those.” How did I even survive? There was a snort and soon I was being instructed over video call how to cook french toast (I wasn't ready for pancakes, according to Yuuri).

 

I re-made the eggs with salt and pepper this time and even slapped on some bacon.

 

Once it was all done, Yuuri ended the call. Yuri had finally came out and was now sitting at the table, his cheeks puffy and his eyes red.

 

Great I made him cry.

 

I presented the food to him and when he didn't throw it on the floor I counted that as a win.

 

We moved on from that, and it was time for scrap booking, which had Yuri dragging this tub and a scrap book out to the living room where he made an absolute mess. Of course Alexi had made an entrance.

 

The next thing I knew, Yuri was throwing everything he could get his hands on at him. Alexi had made to grab the scrap book, to look, and that was really the wrong thing to do because it was “Yuri's choice to show it or not”. Yuuri had even suffered through a tantrum when he made the same mistake. Alexi was yelling at Yuri and vice versa.

 

When I finally managed to grab Yuri he was struggling and...was he growling?!

 

“Eat shit and die!”

 

What was the saying those westerners said?

 

Jesus take the wheel?

 

Thankfully I was able to get Yuri down for a nap and start to make lunch. Alexi was pissed, I understand why but there was no point in staying mad.

 

One thing was for sure, I was exhausted by the end of the day. The only saving grace was when Yuuri and the others came over after his nap and lunch, to take him ice skating. I went along though they had to wait while I made sure Makkachin was fed and taken for a walk.

 

But slowly Yuri was warming up to me. I was cooking more, waking up early enough to do so. I made his lunches and depending on when he came back from ballet, I'd have take out or offer both Yu(u)ri's a late dinner.

 

I was also happy that I got along with the other three men. Phitchi wasn't as bad as I originally thought. He was just really protective. Gaung Hong was soft spoken and the sweetest bean I'd ever met. Leo more out spoken than than him but they seemed to stick together like glue.

 

I was still trying to make things work with Alexi, after all two years was nothing to sneeze at. He was being unreasonable though once he moved out. He had demanded I pay for his utilities and car but I refused. There was no reason why I should, plus I had Yuri to think about.

 

I hated to admit it, but everything had seemed so much easier once he left. Yuri was more relaxed and open without Alexi around and Makkachin was back to his usual bubbly self, especially when Yuuri dropped by or when we all went over to his apartment for Katsudon night, though after those heavenly pirozhki, it was quickly turned into katsudon pirozhku nights.

 

I don't know why I was angry when I found out about Yuuri and David. Well, no, I know why I was angry. I was jealous. During our time together, Yuuri had finally let me into his personal space. Well both of them did. We had movie nights more often than night after Yuri's ballet, or Yuuri would stay a little longer and help bathe Yuri and get him to bed.

 

Sometimes even drink a glass of wine so he could unwind before he went back home. I honestly felt like we were growing closer. It was stupid of me to get mad. I was still with Alexi or at least I wanted to be?

 

But to find out that instead of wanting to spend time with us, he had gone out and found someone to fuck, just...hurt. He had told me he had made a promise to Phichit that they would go out so he couldn't stay. He understood that. But still, hearing about David, he just wanted to throw himself at the American man and see just how he earned the right to be so close to Yuuri.

 

Which the answer was very clear from the links I was sent.

 

Alcohol. A lot of it.

But still it didn't excuse my feelings. I knew what I had to do.

 

Which brings me to today. Sitting awkwardly in a cafe waiting for Alexi. It was Monday and I wanted to get this over with.

 

When the man finally showed up, I tried to muster up a smile but fell flat. Alexi looked to be in a sour attitude yet again.

 

“How's work for you?”

 

I wanted to have a polite conversation, maybe even find a silver lining for staying with him, but he just rolled his eyes at me and I just sighed before deciding to just get it over with.

 

“I want to end this.”

 

Well that at least got his attention. Alexi's eyes were wide and he actually looked shocked.

 

“W-What? Why!?”

 

I had to blink at that. Why? Was he really asking why?

 

“Alexi, since Yuri came into my life, you've been nothing but angry. I gave you time. I told you I didn't want you to be his father, didn't ask you to help raise him because I knew you don't see yourself with kids. You had ridiculous demands of me paying for your bills and car when I have a child to provide for. Wasting money on what should be your responsibilities is just plain...selfish. I would know, I've been selfish for the last four years.”

 

Ah, bitterness thy name is regret.

 

“I've tried to get you to meet me half way. Date nights, dinner dates anything to get us close, but you always pick on the fact that we could be close again if Yuri wasn't there. Over and over again I keep telling you he's not going anywhere. He's my son and I know I haven't been the greatest father to him, if at all, but I'm trying to make up for it. But you're making all of us miserable and Yuri doesn't deserve that.”

 

Alexi seemed close to tears and for a second I wanted to take back the words. Tell him we could try again and hopefully work it all out.

 

“Please don't do this, Vitya. I love you and I know I've been making things difficult. I'll try and do better, I'll be nicer to Yuri. I promise, just please don't do this.”

 

Ah, there was the man I fell in love with. But it was too late. My feelings were no longer the same.

 

“I'm sorry, Alexi. But I can't. You've made an ugly impression on Yura, and he wants nothing to do with you. Especially when all you ever did was badmouth the man who took him in. I understand your problem with Yuuri and his friends, but like I said, you never did yourself any favors by treating them like shit and insulting Yura on the phone whenever I spoke to them.”

 

I didn't even realize I started calling Yuri by Yura, but I suppose it was a lot easier to keep track of him. Plus Yuuri called him him Yura and the he had no problem with it. Though the others still called him Yurio.

 

Alexi at least had the decency to look guilty. By all means the man wasn't a bad man. He was actually a good guy and the two years we had together were great. Sure we had our fights but who couple didn't? It was just unfortunate that it took breaking up with him to get him to realize that while we were both wrong in this situation, I had at least tried to make it work.

 

“I can fix it. I'll tell them I'm sorry. I'll change my attitude. Please don't end it. I' m begging you please don't.”

 

I wasn't entirely oblivious to Alexi. The man had come from middle class, his parents were hard workers and so had Alexi at some point in time, before I met him.

 

But he got use to me spending money on him, pampering him, spoiling him, that at some point he expected these things from me. I knew he had a terrible jealous streak which at the time I found endearing, but thinking back on it, it was probably the reasons why my assistants never lasted long.

 

No, our relationship wasn't entirely healthy, it worked but it wasn't healthy and I can't have that around my son.

 

“That won't change how I feel. I'm not – I'm not in love with you anymore.”

 

I couldn't even swallow, it was so hard to tell him but it was the truth. That seemed to shatter the man in front of me.

 

“I wish we could go back, but we can't. I need to do what's best for Yura.”

 

It went unsaid but not heard.

 

_You're not what's best for my son._

 

Yet, I know I wasn't being completely fair. I was using Yuri as an excuse to not try and work it out, to give it another try. But I wasn't lying either when I said I no longer loved him.

 

I wasn't entirely ready to jump into another relationship. I doubt that I could, but I knew for certain who I wanted to spend time with.

 

Yuuri Katsuki.

 

It was clear to me after learning about, ugh, David, that I had stronger feelings for the man. It helped that he was a godsend when it came to Yuri. A miracle that he spoke any Russian at all, and best of all, Yuri loved Yuuri. I want to be jealous of how close their relationship is, but I have no one to blame but myself.

 

The only problem now, is getting Yuuri to see me in a different light. As crude as it sounds, now with Alexi out of the way, I could let myself be more carefree around them. Less stressed and more importantly spend more time with the Japanese man without feeling guilty.

 

Well, no, there was a few problems that would probably hinder my goals.

 

1\. Fucking David.

2\. Phichit inviting Yuuri out for drinking (which lead to problem number one)

3\. Yuuri still under the assumption that Alexi was in the picture.

 

Problem number three was an easy fix. I could just ease into the conversation that I'm now single.

Problems one and two weren't easily fixed. But that had take some proper planning. At least I would get to spend some quality time with both my little Yuri, Makkachin and Yuuri during the beach trip.

 

Wait, why am I still sitting here?

 

I looked over to the still heart broken Alexi and again I felt my heart squeeze. I was useless when people cried, just ask Yuri. I stood up silently, patted Alexi on the shoulder and quickly left. Was I most likely a terrible human being? Yes. Probably. I mean, I was thinking about the beach trip while Alexi cried but as Yuuri said, I was “flighty”. Whatever that meant.

 

I was quick to get back to work, where Yuuri also seemed to be returning too. I couldn't help it. I sprang forward for a surprise hug. There was a loud squeal, cruse and then the adorable whining that usually follows when I surprise Yuuri.

 

“What if I was carrying food? Food, Victor! I'd have to get the cleaning crew again for the carpets.”

 

I was being scolded again and I couldn't help but smile.

 

“Victor? Victor are you even listening to me?”

 

Oops.

 

“Of course! When did you want to go grocery shopping?”

 

The look on his face meant that was not all what he was talking about. Well, I'll figure it out eventually.

 

“I need to get back to work. So do you. You have a meeting with Chris in an hour. The papers you need to review are on your desk. Please read them and not last minute like last time. I doubt Chris will care but HR is still mad.”

 

I frowned, was I frowning? Yeah, frowning.

 

“I don't know why. I made one joke. A joke!”

 

“Victor, the joke was related to the issue HR wanted to talk about. That's why they didn't laugh. Plus it wasn't even funny.”

 

I couldn't help but gasp.

 

“How dare you. I'm plenty funny!”

 

Yuuri snorted and I pouted. I knew I wasn't going to win whatever that was so I sulked back to my office where I reviewed the work this time. Though around ten minutes in I was bored. I dialed Yuuri's extension but he didn't pick up. I tried several more times before angry footsteps came my way.

 

“This better be work related.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I quit.”

 

“Wait! Yuuri! I was kidding! Well, no I really did miss you! But this is work related!”

 

When he didn't come back I couldn't help but whine.

 

“Yuuuurrriii!”


	11. Chapter 11

As time progressed, there a few things Phichit noticed that he wasn't sure how to respond too. Though to be honest, he wasn't sure anyone else caught on. He had spoken to Seung Gil about it, because he didn't want to upset Yuuri with what he was noticing and the Korean man had told him to talk to his best friend because in the end it affected him more. Which it was true if Yuuri didn't agree or if he agreed he wasn't planning on doing anything about it.

 

It was two weeks before they were supposed to go to the beach house. Technically he should be at work but he called in sick since he wouldn't even be able to concentrate any time soon.

 

He managed to get Yuuri to meet him during his lunch without Victor (which was pretty hard since recently Victor had made it his goal to stick to Yuuri like glue). They were at nice little diner, a bit rundown, but it was cozy. He perked up when Yuuri finally popped in, waving as he did so.

 

“You know we live together right?”

 

Ah, his sweet cinnamon roll. Phichit just grinned.

 

“We still need to keep up with our BFF dates. Living together doesn't matter.”

 

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes playfully before the two ordered their drinks and salads (the diner had the best salads).

 

“So, what did you really want to talk about?”

 

Phichit hummed, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper as he tried to form his thoughts.

 

“Have you noticed somethings about Victor? Like how he handles Yurio, or in general how he acts?”

 

Now this got Yuuri's attention. His face turning a little more serious and Phichit had to feel some relief knowing he wasn't the only one.

 

“I'm guessing you're talking about how he buys things. Tip toes around Yura so he doesn't upset him, basically giving in to what he wants? As for how he acts, I've noticed a few things. I can see he's trying to be a good dad, it's obvious, but sometimes I don't think he understands what Yura needs.”

 

Phichit nodded with this though both paused in their conversation when their food came.

 

“I mean to be fair, we didn't know either. We're still learning really. But Victor is trying to act more like a peace maker instead of a dad. He's scared to discipline Yurio when he acts out. When he asks for something it's in his hands the next few hours or the next day. I get him feeling like shit for you know, ignoring him since he was born, I still hate him for that, but Yurio is turning more and more into a spoiled brat.”

 

Yuuri sighed, almost sadly as he nodded in agreement. But then it sorta hit him. Spoiled brat.

 

“Do you think...Alexi?”

 

Phichit raised an eyebrow at the name but he blinked slowly before the idea started to form. He didn't feel bad for what he did, in fact he was still proud, but it would explain a lot of his behavior if he had been molded. Shaped into who he was now.

 

“I don't know. I mean we've never met him before Victor, just after. But judging from how Yurio's acting. Alexi might have been a really good guy, still a little bitch, but at least someone with more common sense. If Victor gave him everything he wanted from the start, it probably fucked with him. Getting use to it all. Then all of a sudden, someone else coming to steal the attention?”

 

Both men sighed. Eating their salads in silence for a moment absorbing the fact that Victor might have turned Alexi into the unbearable asshole he was today.

 

“I haven't seen Yurio at the apartment lately. Victor isn't having you watch him during date nights anymore?”

 

There was a shrug and then an answer.

 

“He said he broke it off with Alexi a few weeks ago. I asked about it too, though he looked a little too happy to confirm it.”

 

There was soft snort and Phichit gave Yuuri the look. The look that meant “don't be stupid” and the man gave his own look back that easily read “i hate you”.

 

“Of course he did. Since David popped into the picture, which by the way how is he? All he's been doing is hanging off of you. Tagging along to lunches. Blows up your phone with pictures of Yurio and his dog and selfies. That. Man. Is. Thirsty.”

 

Yuuri still had his glare as he chewed a little harder than necessary with the salad in his mouth.

 

“David is fine. We are having lunch tomorrow to discuss new regiments for the Russian team. As for Victor, I know what he's trying to do. But right now, I don't think I can be with him. Like you said, he ignored Yura for four years. Just because he sent money over doesn't make what he did okay. In fact I'm surprised he even has parental rights, but Yura's mom apparently had a big heart to list him as the father. I saw his birth certificate when I was cleaning out his luggage. Or at least assuming she had wanted him listed since she died delivering Yura.”

 

It was hard to know the full story. Victor wasn't even willing to share how Yura came to be since Victor was...well extremely gay.

 

“Seriously, you go on a date to talk about his job? How many dates does this make? I mean Victor is dramatic as fuck. So something had to have happened obviously if it led to Yurio. Have you made it clear to Victor nothing was going to happen between you guys?”

 

Now that was the million dollar question and Yuuri suddenly felt uncomfortable. It was like he and Victor where the Scott and Kourtney in their dramatic intertwined lives.

 

“I want to tell him. I don't want to string him along. But what if he keeps Yura away from us? We have no rights to him, he could have me removed from the list of his school, so I wouldn't even be able to see him there. He could take ballet and ice skating away if he doesn't get what he wants. That's what I feel like might happen because honestly, if we're right and he turned Alexi into the guy we don't remotely like, what's stopping him from turning into the guy who takes Yura away? I mean, I don't know for sure if he would actually take those things away from him, but he could just find a different ballet instructor and sign him up for ice skating classes versus us taking him to the Yakov's rink.”

 

It was a real fear and it was sad that none of them really knew just how much more Victor was capable of.

 

“Underneath that smile, as breath taking as it is, what's underneath scares me. Victor is forgetful, his attention span is shit, he's like a big ass child sometimes, but what if it's just like a light switch? I barely spoke to him the first year I was hired. When I did he was professional and cold. It was only after he left Yura at our place did it all change.”

 

Phichit couldn't help but frown at this. It was true. None of them really knew who Victor was. What he did didn't match up to the man who was painted as an aloof genius in the magazines.

 

“So, what. You're going to let him think there's a chance?”

 

“I've been subtle about mentioning David's name here and there. So he knows I'm sorta seeing him? No, don't look at me like that. I'm only implying that David and I are more than what I'm leading on. To keep him from believing that he'd have any chance any time soon.”

 

“So David's your crutch? Why not actually try to go out with the guy? He doesn't seem so bad. God knows you enjoyed riding his dick.”

 

There was splutter and angry cry from Yuuri, causing Phichit to cackle in enjoyment. The air between them finally lifting from the semi-serious discussion that was Victor. But all too soon Yuuri's lunch was over and Victor was already sending him messages, asking when he would be back, or if he was already on his way.

 

“I'll see you at home. Might be staying a little longer for ballet today. Lila wants to make sure Yura's routine is perfect.”

 

The two hugged and in no time Yuuri was back in the office with Victor hovering over him.

 

“How was your lunch? Did you try anything new today?”

 

“I was with Phichit, we went to a diner a few blocks away. Stop pouting, we usually have friend dates for lunch since we both work full time.”

 

Even with Yuuri's fears, he couldn't treat Victor any differently. He had a feeling Victor wasn't one to be told no and being as Yuuri might the first one to do so, the man might think he was something special. He wanted Victor's “infatuation” with him to be gone, honestly it was more nerving because he had to be careful on how he worded a things. No matter how much he enjoyed the idea of riding the man's dick, he doubted he could bring himself to that point. Victor's sins out weighed Yuuri's fantasies.

 

“Oh! Then why don't we go tomorrow?”

 

Yuuri tensed just a little before he calmly informed Victor, again, why he couldn't.

 

“I told you. David and I are meeting tomorrow. He wants to go over some new regimes for the Russian team.”

 

Now this had Victor silent and Yuuri chanced a look at him. His expression was unreadable but he could tell the man wasn't happy.

 

“Why can't he ask the actual team what they think? Why does it have to be you?”

 

His voice tight, his tone annoyed. Yuuri looked back to his computer typing in his password.

 

“I've won five gold medals and broke the high score each time I set it. To this day, no one has been able to break it. That doesn't happen over night. I trained until my feet bled, who else would be better to ask than me?”

 

There was a tense silence before Victor seemed to go back to his “usual” self. A whine leaving him.

 

“Yuuurrriiii! Let me come with you!”

 

A sigh left his lips.

 

“No, Victor. This is suppose to be a productive lunch. He actually needs help.”

 

“I promise I won't be a distraction! Plus I need to eat too!”

 

“You don't know anything about figure skating or how to train. Yes, I know you need to eat, that's why you have a lunch meeting with Chris, tomorrow. You didn't want a breakfast meeting so you moved it lunch. Remember?”

 

There a beat of silence.

 

“Can't I just cancel?”

 

“No. You can't just cancel! You canceled on him last time already!”

 

There was another pause and another whine.

 

“Yuuuuriiiii.”

 

“I said no. Now go back to work.”

 

Work was work, it was the same, but at the same time it wasn't. He wondered, was he glad that Phichit spoke to him about Victor? He could see the changes in Yuri, small but present. Growing and growing. No doubt under the guidance of Victor. It wasn't a good change and when Yuri was with them, he tried hard to keep him humble. To not ask for new things or demand them. While it was okay to buy him things from time to time, it was another problem when Yuri felt entitled to them.

 

By the time Yuuri and Yuri were finally out from ballet, the little blonde was complaining of being hungry.

 

“I know Yura. We are almost to your dads place. I'm sure he has food either cooked or take out.”

There was a small kick to his seat and annoyed tone soon after.

 

“I'm hungry now! I want food now!”

 

Yuuri just breathed out slowly, to calm his temper but after the third kick to his seat he snapped.

 

“Yura! Enough!”

 

It startled the four year old enough to look at him with wide eyes. He had never raised his voice at him, not even when he threw tantrums, so this was the first time Yuuri had ever actually yelled at him. Yuuri had to pull the car over simply because he knew driving while this agitated wasn't safe. Once he did, he took a small moment to again reign in his temper.

 

“I'm only going to say this once. So you better listen to me, Yura. You do not through a tantrum just because you are hungry right now. You know exactly what happens after ballet. Which is taking you home where your dad will feed you because we both know how hungry you can get. You do not kick the back of my seat because you're angry. That's dangerous! I'm driving a car. There are so many things that can happen if I'm not concentrating on the road especially at night. The next time you do something like this, I'm going to tell Ms. Lila that I'm not going to take you to ballet anymore. Your dad can take you. The same thing with ice skating. I'm not going to do any of it if all you're going to be to me is mean and rude.”

 

When he finally looked back, he saw Yuri's head down and small tears dropping to his hands. There was small sob, but Yuuri wasn't going to comfort him this time. Well at least not while they were both in the car. Instead he pulled out, back into the road, and drove the rest of the way to Victors.

 

The two were silent, aside from Yuri's small sniffles and hiccups, as they took the elevator up to Victor's floor. He took out the spare key, Victor had given him, and let them in. The smell of food in the air. Yuri went to put his things in his room, still upset and Yuuri went to find Victor who had cooked this time around.

 

“Pork chops and mashed potatoes. How American of you.” Yuuri commented with a strained smile as Victor turned his head from his place in the living room. The bright smile instantly forming upon seeing him.

 

“How was tonight?”

 

“It was good. But I had to get after him after practice. So he's upset right now.”

 

Victor looked concerned and Yuuri shook his head.

 

“I'm not going to apologize, this is something Yura needs to take responsibility for. I'll have him tell you when he comes out.”

 

Victor nodded, standing up to set the table, cutting Yuri's pork chop into smaller pieces so he didn't struggle. He made a plate for Yuuri as well once the plates were the table, Yuri finally came out. He was still upset and his eyes were red. He sat down in his spot at the table and began to eat quietly.

 

Yuuri felt guilty as hell. He hated seeing Yuri so upset but he couldn't apologize for something Yuri had done. Though it wasn't completely the toddlers fault. Victor was to blame for letting his behavior get out of hand.

 

The two adults made light conversation, Victor glancing at Yuri every once in a while still unsure of what had happened. It wasn't until a tiny “I'm sorry” came out and the two stop talking. Victor cleared his throat lightly before asking.

 

“What was that Yuri?”

 

It was a questioning tone, light and curious so not to further upset Yuri.

 

The toddler was looking at his plate but he repeated it a little louder.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

Victor looked over at Yuuri who had a small frown on his face.

 

“For what, Yura?”

 

Victor let Yuuri take over this conversation since he had no idea what was going on.

 

“For yelling at you a-and kicking your chair.”

 

Now that surprised Victor.

 

“Why did you think that was okay to do, Yura?”

 

The toddler sniffled, another hiccup leaving his lips.

 

“C-Cause...when I do that with papa, I get what I want.”

 

Yuuri this time looked at Victor who's eyes had widen at his sons words.

 

“Please d-don't leave me. I'm sorry I was mean, I won't do it a-again.”

 

Now those words stunned Victor because for a second Yuri sounded exactly like Alexi.

 

Yuuri stood up from his chair and went over to Yuri, crouching next to him and making the toddler look at him.

 

“I'm not going to leave you. But I'm serious, Yura. What you did was dangerous, we both could have gotten hurt. If you do it again, you will start going by yourself okay? I don't want to do that. I love going to ballet and teaching you ice skating with the others. Will you promise to try and be better?”

 

There was a tiny nod and Yuuri gave him a small smile hugging the small boy who ended up breaking down and sobbing into Yuuri's shoulder.

 

“It's okay now, Yura. Shh, shhh. Shh.”

 

Yuuri had stood up picking him to comfort him as the little boy cried. It took about five minutes to get him calm enough to ask if he was done eating and wanted a bath. When Yuri confirmed he was still hungry, Yuuri put him back in his chair and he went back to his own to finish the food.

 

Victor looked guilty and he looked over at Yuuri who just shook his head. Silently agreeing they would talk after Yuri was asleep.

 

About an hour later, Yuri was now passed out in his bed, having put up no fight once his head hit the pillow. Yuuri crept out in silence and closed the door, Makkachin already in the room and snuggling with the toddler. He walked back out to the kitchen where Victor was cleaning up.

 

“It's my fault isn't it?”

 

Was the man's first words. Yuuri pursed his lips, a frown on his face as he came closer to help clean up.

 

“Yes and no. Yura should know better than to act like he did. I didn't let him get away with it when he stayed with us, the guys also making sure he used his manners. Sometimes he'd forgot and that's fine, he's a kid, but that doesn't excuse him purposely not using his manners or yelling at us because he can. But you getting him everything he asks for doesn't help. I think you're trying to be a good dad for him, don't get me wrong. But if you don't scold him or get after him for behaving like he's entitled to everything, then it's going to get worse. Do you know how many times I was spanked as a kid when I yelled at my parents like Yura did to me? Once, because I didn't want to be spanked again a second time. I'm not saying hit him, that's a choice for a parent to make whether to spank their child or not. But there such a thing as time outs.”

 

Victor was now washing the dishes silently, listening to Yuuri. He knew what he was saying was right. But having Yuri admit he did it on purpose because it got him what he wanted was like cold water thrown on him.

 

“When he asked for you not to leave him, that he'd better, he honestly sounded like Alexi. Because that was the same thing he said to me. I know Yura means it, he would be heartbroken if you left him. But just hearing him say exactly what Alexi said, it hurt. I don't want him to turn out like him.”

 

Yuuri felt that it confirmed his theory of Alexi being molded into the dependent sack of shit that he is today.

 

“He won't, Victor. You're doing a good job. Trail and error are key to raising kids. My friend, Yuuko, she had triplets. Their teenagers now, but do you think she knew how to handle three kids at the same time? When she found she called me and she wouldn't stop crying. I felt terrible for her because I didn't know what she was going through only that she was miserable and her husband had no idea either. Takeshi, her husband, had no freaking clue what to do. No amount of baby books, how to books, or YouTube videos could prepare him for the real thing. I baby sat them when I still lived in Japan and I wanted to cry. I didn't know how they managed but they did.”

 

Victor had looked horrified? Amazed? He wasn't sure when he spoke about the triplets but it turned into guilt and bitterness as seconds ticked.

 

“But I wasn't there. I didn't get to watch him grow in his mothers belly. I missed everything and even his birth. I left him there in Russia. Takeshi right? He sounds like a good dad.”

Yuuri gave a sad smile.

 

“He is. But it wasn't all Takeshi. Yuuko did the hardest part, pushing them out and all of them surviving. That's a bond between a child and a mother. My mom told me plenty of stories of how upset she would get when people congratulated my dad and not her, like she wasn't apart of it when they first had my sister. She even kicked him out of the delivery room. With me, my dad knew better. He showered her with affection, told her constantly how proud he was to have her as his wife. Went on food runs at ridiculous hours because my mom, well she blamed me, craved something. He did it because more than anything, didn't want my mom to feel like she was just an incubator.

 

You missed out on it, yes. It's something you have to live with. Yuuko and my mom both said they weren't sure if they could have done it without their husbands. So I can only imagine how Yura's mother felt being left alone, pregnant and her only support being her dad. But I'd think if she had to do it again, she wouldn't change a thing. Well, no. I think she'd like to be here to see her son grow up. He's pretty cute you know?”

 

Through it all, Victor tried to keep from crying. Much like Yuri, he kept sniffling.

 

“I left her alone. I only thought of myself. I didn't think how scared she felt.”

 

There was silence and Yuuri knew he couldn't and wouldn't help him feel better for what he did.

 

“You fucked up, no one can say you didn't and no one can make up excuses for what you did. You have a chance to raise Yura right here and now. I'm going to tell you what I told you back then. Stop being so damn scared and be his father not his friend. He doesn't need a friend in you right now, he needs you to get your shit together. Discipline won't make him hate you, kids need discipline.”

 

There was a small nod and Yuuri found himself arms full of an adult Russian male who like Yuri, cried into his shirt.

 

Though thankfully it took about a minute or two for him to calm down.

 

“I have to get going, I'm sweaty and I need a shower. Don't forgot the morning meeting.”

 

Yuuri reminded as he headed to the front door to slip on his shoes. Victor trailing closely behind.

 

“Text me when you get home so I know your got there.”

 

Yuuri just nodded emotionally tired for the day.

 

“I will, see you tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri quickly ducked out and headed down the elevator. By the time he made it, all the energy he had was gone. He sent Victor a quick text but after that he ended up falling on his bed and passing out. When he woke up, he was startled awake and when he looked at his phone it was barely 630AM.

 

He grunted, annoyed that he was awake before 7AM but took the time to shower. He felt gross and most likely he'd need to clean his sheets again. He hated sleeping on them knowing he had fell asleep without showering. Thankfully they had a washer and dryer in the apartment.

By the time he was out and making breakfast for everyone it was already 745AM. Once it was all done and everyone stumbling in for food, he just sat down and ate with them.

 

“What time did you get in last night?” Guang Hong questioned, cutting into his sausage.

 

“I didn't get in until a little after nine. I showered when I woke up.”

 

There were hums from everyone.

 

“Why so late?” Leo asked drinking his cup of coffee slowly.

 

“I sorta yelled at Yura. I wanted him to apologize before I left and he did, but yeah. Took a bit.”

 

Now this was news to the other three men and Phichit whistled before asking.

 

“Felt like shit right?”

 

“God, yes. I never want to yell at him again.”

 

The others laughed at this because Yuuri still felt terrible for it and it showed.

 

“Hopefully you won't. What did Victor say?”

 

Yuuri this time hummed, tilting his head a little as he thought about it.

 

“He was surprised and he knows now that he can't keep spoiling Yura. Between Yura crying and Victor crying, I honestly didn't know what to do. But I can't handle two crying Russians. You've seen me cry right?”

 

He questioned his friends though Phichit piped up.

 

“Yeah, you get really ugly. Like you super ugly cry.”

 

“Fuck. Off. I'm not telling you anymore!”

 

Phichit let out a whine much like Victor's when he was saying his name. Yuuri just shook his head, got up from the table and went to his room to get ready for work.

 

“Yuuri! Come on! Don't be like that! You really do ugly cry! Right guys?” The man had turned to the other two still at the table who wisely chose not to respond.

 

“Omg. You guys fucking suck.”


	12. Chapter 12

The long awaited beach trip had finally came. It had been decided that they would leave Friday night, and come back some time on Tuesday or depending on what they got up to they would come back Wednesday. Seeing as they didn't leave until tonight, Yuuri was going over everything to make sure they were all squared away.

 

“Did you let the school know Yura was going to be missing a few days?”

 

“Why do I have to tell the school?”

 

Yuuri didn't respond for a few moments, taking in a deep breath before pulling out his phone and dialing the familiar number.

 

“Hi, yes, this is Yuuri Katsuki. I'm just letting you guys in that Yuri will be missing school for a few days. Yes, his dad and I are going out of town and he will be coming with us. Yes that would be helpful. Ah, no, that's fine. I've already informed his ballet instructor. Yes ma'am. Alrighty, thank you.”

 

When the phone call ended, Victor was pouting.

 

“I could have called them.”

 

“So why didn't you?”

 

Victor's pout still remained and Yuuri just continued on with his check list.

 

“I already packed up his suitcase. Makkachin is coming with us, so that saves money on boarding him. You're packed up and ready to go. The guys are taking my car since Seung-Gil's car isn't big enough. Car seat has already been taken out. I'll be riding with you and Yura. Phichit has a friend stopping by to check on his hamsters every day. Guang Hong and Leo are good. Seung Gil is meeting us at the apartment so that's fine.”

 

He rattled off a few more details before nodding. He then turned to look at Victor who looked like he wanted to go already. But seeing as they still had work they couldn't just up and leave.

 

“I already told Chris about taking over my meetings next week so he's aware.”

 

Yuuri nodded knowing though had made sure to schedule the least amount of meetings since Victor wasn't going to be there. He had sent Chris the information via e-mail for the meetings he would be in so he was prepared there.

 

“Alright, so after work. I'm taking Yura to his lesson like normal. That way he will sleep most of the way to the beach. From there after his bath, we get him dressed in his pajamas, load up the car and then head over to my place where everyone should already be there. Once we have everything packed and locked up, we all can head out. The beach house is about five hours out, so hopefully we get there before Yura wakes up. Though with small stops for Makkachin, it will probably set us back another hour.”

 

Yuuri knew Victor was listening, but not really paying attention. He was just nodding along and Yuuri just sighed. Either way, everything should go smoothly after arriving at his apartment.

 

Hours later, everything did not go smoothly. Phichit was scrambling after his hamsters as Makkachin barked and chased after them. Phichit had left their little gate open by mistake and as Victor who was carrying Yuri and Yurri were walking into the apartment they saw Guang Hong diving for one the hamsters and the leash Yuuri was holding was out his hands in seconds as Makkachin also dived for the hamster.

 

“No! Leave him alone! Victor get your dog!”

 

Phichit was holding two out three hamsters and the third one was being cornered by the brown poodle who was just curious and pushing his nose into the poor frightened animal.

 

Victor tried to grab for the leash as Yuuri went around to try and grab the hamster before Makkachin actually hurt him, but he pulled back quickly scowling.

 

“He bit me!”

 

Phichit looked offended before looking down to the two he had and groaned.

 

“It's Sir Bojangles. You know he still hates you.”

 

Seung Gil snorted from his place in the kitchen having watched it all unfold.

 

“Fuck Bojangles. I gave him lettuce. My bad that he wanted a freaking carrot!”

 

Phichit let out a groan of frustration as Makkchin continued bark. Through this all, Yuri was still passed out on Victor's shoulder. Leo offered to take him so Victor could get a better grip of Makkchin and the man quickly agreed.

 

Finally he was able to pull Makkachin away and Phihcit swooped down to pick up the small hamster.

 

“Okay, now, lets get you guys back to safety.” There was cooing and Phichit disappeared down the hall to his room where they heard a small “click” of the cage being locked. When he came back out he had a bright smile on his face but the others just looked annoyed and tired.

 

“Please tell me you guys loaded your things in the car before Phichit's hamsters decided to execute their great escape?”

 

Leo nodded confirming it and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “So all that's left to load up is my things. Alright, Victor take Makkachin out one more time and I'll start putting my things in the car. Once we get that done we can head out.”

 

Leo still held onto Yuri as the other two adults finished up.

 

Another thirty minutes and everyone was outside, Yuri back in his car seat with a blanket, still passed out, as the two drivers, Victor and Seung Gil put in the address of the beach house in their phones.

 

“I'll text Phichit when we stop to let Makkachin out. Other than that, we should all arrive at the same time.” Yuuri hummed and soon enough everyone climbed into their respective cars and all headed out.

 

Yuuri was dead tired, between ballet, running around to load everything in Victors car, then running around to chase after hamsters, and then loading his shit in the car, he just wanted to sleep. So without much warning he nodded off once he got into a comfortable position.

 

It would be about an hour and half later that Victor would wake him to let him know he had stopped so Makkachin could use the rest room. Yuuri sleepily got his phone out to text Phichit, turning so he could check on Yuri who was still asleep before forcing himself to stay awake until Victor came back.

 

This happened about for more times through out the trip. When they finally got to the beach house, Yuuri could see that the others had gotten there before and from Phichit's text it was a good hour before them. Either way they arrived and Yuuri stretched his legs out and carefully got the toddler out of the car seat so he could be laid down on a bed.

 

Once he was settled, he was out and helping Victor with their bags. Phichit was checking to see what Celestino had and seeing it was pretty much empty made a list of what they needed.

 

“Okay! So it's still too early to go get groceries. So for right now we can just sleep for a few more hours. Seung Gil and I are sharing a room. Leo and Ji are too. Victor you're sharing a room with Yurio and Yuuri you get your own room. I have a key and I already gave Yuuri and Ji the copies. Celestino knows about them so we have to give them back or he'll flip shit.”

 

“Can we go to bed now?” Leo questioned with a tired yawn.

 

Though no one really answered him so much as they all yawned after the fact. They all went to their respective rooms and promptly passed the fuck out.

 

Makkachin had decided he was going to share a room with Yuuri which suited the Japanese male just fine. At some point through the few hours they slept, Yuri had woken up, confused on where he was though was comforted by the fact that he could see his dad. Still, he had to pee. So doing his best to open the door he poked his head out and searched for the rest room.

 

When he finally found it, he did his best to not miss, flush and wash his hands. When he went back out he was confused on where he came from and when he opened a door he thought was the right room, he spotted Makkachin on the bed and soon Yuuri.

 

The toddler wasted no time and climbed onto the bed, crawling up to Yuuri's head.

 

“Hi. Hi Yuuri. Yuurriiii.”

 

He was patting the man's face lightly, pulling his eyelid up to see if he was waking up. Then pulling both eyelids up, peering at his face. When he didn't seem to be waking up he kept going.

 

“Yuuri. Yuurriii.” His voice was hushed as he did so and when the man finally stirred, he promptly fell off the bed startled by the fact that Yuri's face was not even inches away from his and staring him with concentration.

 

“Jesus! Yura! You scared me!”

 

The blonde just stared at him, a growl coming from his stomach.

“Yuuri, I'm hungry.”

 

There was a bark as of agreeing and Yuuri just dropped his head back on the floor.

 

Once Yuuri was awake it was only fair to wake up the others. Which he sent Yuri along with Makkachin to do while he took a quick shower. Once he was out he headed towards the living room where he could hear everyone had gathered in.

 

“So we have no food, we can just go out for breakfast and then head to the store to buy groceries. Do we know what we are going to do tonight?” Phichit questioned his head resting on Seung Gil's shoulder another yawn escaping him.

 

“We can do a cook out. I saw there was a grill in the back so that should be enough. Get some ribs, chicken, hamburgers? Or did you guys want avoid American cook outs and mix with our own?” Considering they were all fans of food in general they didn't mind switching it up.

 

“Mixing it up sounds better. So tired of the same shit with American cook outs.” Phichit whined.

 

“I'm hungry.” Yuri yet again stated.

 

“We know. We're just waiting for your papa to come out so we can go.” Yuuri explained having already taken Makkachin out for his walk. Phichit being the one to dress Yuri in some shorts, shirt and high tops while he did so.

 

Finally Victor came out dressed to impress (though at this point they were all really hungry and no one cared) only to be dragged out to the cars so they could all leave. Phichit had been able to find an iHop that was about ten minutes away. Once they arrived it took a bit to be seated since there were seven of them.

 

Once they did though, Yuuri was quick to order orange juice and a plate of pancakes with peach toppings for Yuri. That gave them some time to look over their own menus while Yuri's order was brought out.

 

“I want a burger.”

 

Guang Hong looked over to his boyfriend. “Isn't it too early for that?”

 

Leo shrugged though didn't see a problem. So when the waitress finally came out with Yuri's food and the toddler began to eat with gusto the others gave her their orders when it came to Leo's turn he ordered a hamburger just like he wanted and instead of fries he got eggs.

 

“Is this a Mexican thing?” Phichit questioned.

 

“No, it's a Leo thing.” Glared the Mexican-American.

 

“It's a Mexican thing.” Phichit whispered to Seung Gil who had ordered the 'heart smart platter' which Phichit had then commented it must be a 'Korean thing'.

 

Victor had ordered the stuffed French toast and Yuuri had ordered the same thing as Seung Gil. He was just lucky enough not to be sitting close to him so he could comment. Guang Hong went with pancakes, eggs and sausage and Phichit had gone with an omelet filled with whatever he wanted.

 

Once all there food was out it didn't stop Yuri who had already wolfed down his pancakes from “asking” to try everyone else's food. The talked about what they were getting at the store with Yuri asking if they could also have katsudon pirozhki. They didn't see a problem with it so it was just a matter of buying what they needed.

 

“After we come back and get it all put away, we should go down to the beach. I think they have little restaurants nearby or at least food stalls so we can get a small lunch.” Phichit hummed out as he drank the rest of his coffee now more awake.

 

“I'll probably have to meet you guys a little later. I need to put the meat to marinate before the cook out and that takes some time. I can probably make lunch though since that would be about the time I'd be done.”

 

Yuuri commented not wanting to waste too much money on eating out when they were going to the store for food.

 

“That's terrible, you'd be missing the entire morning.” Victor complained and Yuuri shrugged.

 

“It's not to bad. I'd still have some time after lunch to go out. Though Yura would need his nap after lunch. I think we'd all benefit from a nap.”

 

Now there was agreements to that. Victor just pouted. When the waitress came back Victor had let her know it was all together despite Yuuri's and Seung Gil's protest that they could pay. When Victor just handed the waitress his card, the woman blushed as their fingers brushed together, and Victor just stared, as if annoyed it was taking her a long time to grab it.

 

It didn't take long for her to come back with the receipt and card, handing them to Victor. When he went to sign the receipt the waitress cleared her throat.

 

“So, are you guys staying long?” Little Yuri looked up and glared at the woman from his place next to Victor and Yuuri brought his hand up to hide his smile (and to keep from laughing).

 

“For the weekend and a few days. Family vacation and all that.” Victors tone was short and Phichit pinched himself to keep from laughing.

 

“O-Oh, that's your son? He's so cute. I uh, have a little sister so I know how hard it can be.”

 

Victor didn't at all looked impressed and Yuri was looking more annoyed.

 

“That's nice. Is there something more you needed me to sign?” From the lower end of the table there were snickers and Phichit's face was down as Seung Gil elbowed him lightly telling him to “shut up”.

 

“No – no. Sorry. I, um, I'm from around here, so if you want I can show you around?”

 

“We can't get lost on a beach, stupid!”

 

“Yura!”

 

Yuuri gasped out but that was enough to break the damn. Phichit was gasping out from laughing and Leo was trying to be polite and not laugh but it wasn't working. Gaung Hong and Seung Gil were trying not look at the train wreck but they just couldn't look away.

 

The poor waitress, her face burning red, and quickly excusing herself, now humiliated by a four year old. Victor simply turned to his son, unable to keep the smile from his lips as he scolded him.

 

“You can't just call people stupid. That's not nice.”

 

“Fine.” Came the sulky pout but they finally all got up and left once Victor left the proper tip (Yuuri took pity on the girl and put down an extra twenty in cash).

 

Though it was easily forgotten once they got to the store. They filled the cart with what they needed, and Phichit had gotten a separate cart for the alcohol. When it came to check out, Seung Gil paid for the alcohol and Yuuri split the groceries total with Leo making sure Victor did not try to pay for it all.

 

They loaded the backs of the cars with it all and were back to the beach house. Yuuri kept all the meat as he put everything else away. He had ziploc bags out to put them in so they could soak. He started on them while the others got dressed to go the beach and Makkachin was just excited to go out near the water.

 

“Text me at least twenty minutes before leaving so I can get lunch done. It's going to be lime chicken salad.” He called out to them as they went through the kitchen to get to the back door so they could go straight to the beach.

 

Yuri took off running as soon as he saw the water with Makkachin following closely behind.

 

“Uh, Victor, does Yurio know how to swim?” Phichit questioned. There was a gasp of “oh god, I don't know” and soon the entire group was running after the four year old.

 

“Yura! Wait, come back here!” Victor cried out frantically though managed to catch up to him. The little boy had stopped right by the water line, but when he looked behind his dad he stepped back just a little and watched as everyone crashed into the taller male and they all went into the water.

 

There was screeching (from Phichit) and cries of “it's cold!” from everyone else. They all looked as Yuri started cackling and Makkachin barking at them, sitting right next to Yuri has he laughed. After they all got untangled they began to sit out the towels that Yuuri had packed for them in a water proof bag that Guang Hong had been carrying.

 

“Oh, Yuuri packed floaties.” Everyone turned to Guang Hong confused.

 

“Floaties? What?” He pulled them out to show them and Leo made an “oh” sound.

 

“That's right. Americans call them floaties. I don't know why so don't ask me, Phichit.” There was a pout but it did answer their question of Yuri being able to swim.

 

Guang Hong began to blow them up and slid them onto Yuri's arms. Victor had wondered off somewhere but when he came back he was carrying three large tubes.

 

“I call dibs!” Phichit yelled when he saw them, instantly grabbing one so he could head out into the water.

 

“Sun screen Phichit! You're going to get burned!” Seung Gil yelled after him.

 

“I don't burn! I tan bitch!” Was Phichit's retort.

 

“He's so loving.” Victor commented and Seung Gil “accidentally” squirted some sun screen on his black swimming trunks and when Victor went to wipe it off, it had Leo laughing at him. Victor looked horrified knowing exactly what it looked liked.

 

Guang Hong ignored them for now making sure Yuri had enough and snagging a tube for him, he led him out to the water where Phichit was already secured in his tube.

 

“The goggles aren't too tight right?” Guang Hong questioned as Yuri peered over the tube into the water.

 

“They feel good.” Was Yuri's answer. Guang Hong didn't take them to far out, enough for him to waist deep so he could keep make sure Yuri didn't hurt himself. Phichit had his waterproof case on as he took pictures of himself and then of Yuri and Guang Hong. Leo eventually came in and decided he would teach Yuri how to swim.

 

Gaung Hong just watched now in the tube himself.

 

“Where's the other two?” He questioned now turning to see where Victor and Seung Gil were at.

 

“Why are they...squirting sun screen at each other?” He questioned and Phichit finally looked up to watch them. There was a ping and Phichit looked down to his phone.

 

“Yuuri says if you guys don't stop wasting the sun screen you will starve!” He called out causing the two to stop what they were doing and looked over to the house where Yuuri was glaring at them from the kitchen window. There at least half a mile out from the house, but still close enough for Yuuri to see what they were getting up to.

 

Victor pouted and Seung Gil glared at Victor though finally the two headed inside the water where Victor grabbed the last tube. Seung Gil waded in towards Phichit who took a selfie once the man was close enough to be in the picture.

 

“Papa! Leo is teaching me swimming!” Yuri shouted where he was furiously kicking to keep himself up. He only had one floaty one so he could get use to his own weight, but Leo was there to make sure he didn't go under.

 

“That's great Yura!” Victor cheered though wished he had thought to bring a water proof case for his own phone. Though he figured Phichit would have plenty of pictures he could ask for.

 

He joined Leo in helping Yuri on how to swim. Both standing a good safe distance away from each other so Yuri could swim back and forth between them. Makkachin was jumping around in the shallow end of the waters having fun on his own though Guang Hong decided to get out and see if Yuuri had packed any toys for him. When he found a ball, Makkachin was ready for it. Gaung Hong threw it into the water and with a flying leap the poodle went after it splashing Phichit and Seung Gil who sputtered out, startled. Gaung Hong laughed at their faces.

 

“Ji! You ruined the moment!” Phichit complained as he wiped the water away from his eyes. Seung Gil doing the same though watched as the poodle swam back to shore giving Guang Hong the ball to throw again. He was smart this time around and moved away from Phichit and with another splash came another cry from Phichit.

 

They spent a few good hours out, Victor making sure to reapply the sunscreen on Yuri as they played. Eventually Phichit texted Yuuri letting him know they were coming in. When they all piled into the back patio of the house, Yuuri was already there with warm towels for everyone even Makkachin.

 

“I made strawberry lemonade and plates are already done.” He commented as he wiped Makkachin down so he didn't drip in the house. Victor took Yuri back to their room so he could change into dry clothes the others doing the same before all re-grouping and coming back to the kitchen where the table was already set.

 

It was a short affair and everyone was feeling the affects of being out all the morning. So when Yuri yawned and started dozing off at the table, it was a good sign for all them to take a nap.

 

It wasn't until hours later, when Yuuri was cooking all the marinated meat and checking the oven inside to make sure the pirozhki didn't burn, that Seung Gil made Phichit regret his words.

 

The man was covered head to toe in aloe from the sun burn he had acquired from their second outing to the beach.

 

“What did we learn today?” He questioned his boyfriend who was sulking his chair.

 

“I burn. I burn really badly.” Everyone laughed at him though Victor pointed out he would at least get a nice color once he was done peeling. It causeed Phichit to make a noise of a dying animal.

 

“It's not that bad. The aloe should clear it up by tomorrow.”

 

Yuuri stated as he came out with freshly cooked katsudon pirozhki. Yuri cheered as Yuuri handed him one with a napkin so he didn't burn himself. Yuri began to blow at the top to cool it off enough for him to bite down. Everyone else doing the same. It was little by little did the meat finish cooking. The pork ribs he got (Leo had wanted them) had started about two hours earlier were finally ready and when he cut them up and placed them down for everyone it was Yuri and Leo who dived in.

 

“Where did you learn to cook all of this?” Victor questioned, now sitting next to Yuuri how had his own plate filled with food.

 

“My mom mostly but once I moved in with the guys, I learned how to cook Chinese and Mexican. I'm not good at making Thai food though. I can cook the meats well enough but other than it comes out pretty bad. American isn't too hard, I'm trying to learn some Russian foods now, but I don't know where to start.”

 

Victor looked amazed at just how much Yuuri was willing to learn on his own. He couldn't help but smile brightly listening to him.

 

“Russian isn't too hard. Yura and I can help you!” He instantly offered with a grin.

 

“I help what?” Came the reply of Yuri who paused in eating.

 

“Yura, don't talk with your mouth open.” Yuuri reminded and the boy pouted before resuming to eat.

 

“Omg, don't let him cook again. He almost burned our kitchen down.” Phichit commented having caught the last part of what Victor said.

 

“One time! Plus, you were the one who tried to “spice it up” with wine!” Victor accused and Phichit sniffed up, looking at his nails.

 

“It needed wine.”

 

Yuuri snorted at the two remembering their screams from when the pan caught on fire.

 

“Guys, you know it wasn't my fault right?” Phichit questioned turning to Leo and Guang Hong who had been blissfully eating and not engaging in the conversation much like Yuri because they were starving.

 

“I was there. It was your fault.”

 

Seung Gil commented having been at the fridge to grab some water when the pan caught fire. Victor looked smug before Yuuri spoke who had been looking out at the ocean before looking at the still dripping swim trunks that were being hung over an open shower wall that was in the back.

 

“Victor, what's that white stuff on your shorts?”

 

“It's sunscreen, I swear.”

 

“Then why is it only right in that area?” Came Phichit's question his eyes bright with revenge. Seung Gil kept quite.

 

“Yuuri, I swear. It's sunscreen. Tell him Seung Gil!”

 

“I don't remember getting sunscreen on your shorts.”

 

“Victor. On the beach. Are you serious?” Yuuri looked scandalized and Victor wanted to die though pathetically wailed out.

 

“It's sunscreen!”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday passed with relatively good moods. They spent the entire day at the beach with Yuuri making breakfast and making lunch for everyone and packing it up with them. Dinner was left overs from the cook outs since still had plenty. They had gone to some little shop that sold toys and water guns so they could all play around with Yuri.

 

Phichit had bought a huge umbrella so he could still be out but not in the sun since his skin was still sensitive so he just laid out underneath it with Makkachin and took selfies, live tweeting about how he got sun burned and telling everyone what the group was doing.

 

Monday rolled around and Yuuri had checked to see what else they could. He had pleasantly found a carnival that was an all year round type of thing. So as they all were seated at the table eating he asked if any wanted to go. Yuri instantly yelled yes, having never been to a carnival only heard about them, so that meant Victor said yes. Guang Hong and Leo were in and Seung Gil looked hesitant. Phichit was excited just for the idea of rides now that his sunburn was almost gone thanks to none stop use of aloe.

 

“They have plenty of food stalls. The carnival is pretty big in lot size. I read on their website that people travel all the time just to go.”

 

Of course Yuuri did his research. He wouldn't take them to a shitty carnival. Plus he had to make sure dogs were allowed.

 

“I figured we can spend a few hours there, come back and rest and we can figure out what to do after if you guys are up for it.”

 

There were agreements though Seung Gil still didn't' look convinced.

 

“Come on, don't be a party pooper, a carnival is fun!”

 

“Yeah, no pooping!” Yuri copied Phichit though ended up laughing at the mention of pooping. Seung Gil did not look impressed and just glared at Phichit but reluctantly agreed and they finished breakfast separating after so they could all get read.

 

Yuuri was taking a backpack with him, that he brought encase they did a lot of walking. He brought a change of clothes for Yuri, three water bottles, a few snack bars, and sunscreen. It was going to be hot and he wanted to be prepared. He made sure he had his battery pack and connector encase his phone died, and also made sure to pack dog bags encase Makkachin used the restroom.

 

He was dressed in shorts and simple shirt with Nike shoes, the only thing he was willing to spurlge on from time to time. They were over two years old but still kept in great condition. He grabbed a headband, sliding it on and pushing his hair back.

 

He went to go check on Victor and Yuri, though as soon as he got to the open door the little boy was glaring at Victor, his hair half falling and half up. He was dressed at least, so that counted.

 

“You pull too much!” Yura accused and Victor was still trying to fix it.

 

“I'm trying to get it all in the...thingy...hold on-” Victor was full on concentrating as he struggled and Yuuri couldn't help but take a picture. Finally Victor seemed to give up.

 

“You hair isn't long enough for a pony tail.”

 

“Yuuri did it.”

 

“He's a wizard.”

 

Yuuri shook his head at their conversation before actually stepping into the room.

 

“I can fix his hair. You have successfully made it into a rats nest.” There was relief in Victor's posture and Yuri muttering a “thank you baby jesus” which he was sure he got from Phichit or Leo. He was betting on Phichit though.

 

He took the brush from Victors hands, and began to work out the knots he managed to form from all the pulling and twisting. Once that was done, he began to braid Yuri's hair into a clean fishtail braid before tying it off. That way none of it got out and bothered him while he ran around.

 

Victor just watched him as he did, not even sure how he managed to do it. When he use to have long hair, he always had it styled or up in a pony tail. Though now, he wished he had it long again so Yuuri could braid it, or did whatever he wanted with it.

 

“Did you put sunscreen on him?”

 

Victor snapped out of it before nodding.

 

“I did, and no I didn't use the honest company one I ordered.”

 

Yuuri hummed before his eyes narrowed.

 

“Do you remember why I asked you not to use it?”

 

Now this Victor was drawing up a blank. When he had ordered the actual sunscreen he had based it the description, it being organic and chemical free, which he wanted to try. So far he tried to keep organic everything at the apartment so Yuri ate healthy, but when Yuuri had come over and spotted it, he didn't say much until he called him the same night nearing 12AM. At least this, Victor could blame sleep.

 

“...it smells bad?”

 

“It doesn't have a smell that – no, okay no. I asked you not to use it because there are to many reviews of children getting third degree burns from it. Not all of them but enough to be a concern. I knew I should have talked to you in the morning instead of calling you after looking into it. That was my bad.”

 

Well at least Victor didn't use it. The man looked stunned at the news and felt guilty for not remembering exactly why.

 

“Why do parents use it then if they see what can happen?” Victor asked sounding surprised and concerned.

 

“Some parents swear by it. Say nothing ever bad happened to them or their children when they used it. But the other parents buy it, reading their reviews and then suddenly they are at the hospital with their kids who are suffering from really bad burns. There are more positive reviews that out weigh the bad, kinda like “this won't happen to my kid” until it happens situation. I didn't think much of it honestly either when I saw it, but I still wanted to double check. I got freaked out by the photos the parents shared and Yura is already pale, I didn't want to chance it.”

 

Victor would never stop being impressed by how much Yuuri did for Yuri. Victor had only bought because the organic symbol, but he didn't exactly bother to read the reviews. Every day he was learning how to be a better father and it seemed Yuuri was also learning along the way though he would be further than him currently.

 

“That's why you bought the sunscreen with the highest SPF.” Yuuri nodded to his statement.

 

“I know there still a chance for him to get sun burned even with it, but as long we keep reapplying it every few hours, it will lesson his chances. Probably not something he had to worry about living in Russia where heat doesn't exist.”

 

Victor's lips quirked knowing that Yuuri was teasing little Yuri about the weather. The words of “there is a sun!” easily came out from him and Yuuri just grinned.

 

Finally the group was done getting ready and the board walk was about a 15 minute drive. The two cars arrived at the same time though with parking being very limited they couldn't park close enough to each other. Though it didn't really matter since they were going in together.

 

Gaung Hong paid for the tickets, making sure they all wore wrist bands for the rides. Though Victor made sure to pay for the fee for bringing Makkachin which was only five dollars. Once they were all in and walking around, Yuri was pointing out all the rides he wanted to go on.

 

“Look! They have one that loops!” Phichit pointed out and Seung Gil looked queasy.

 

“I wanna go on that!” Exclaimed the four year old, eyes wide as he took in the ride.

 

“Uh, Yura, you have to be a certain height for that one. There are other ones you can ride.”

 

Yuuri explained feeling bad when the child looked disappointed. But it was true, there were a lot kid friendly roller coasters so at least he would get to pick.

 

“How about that one? It spins us really fast that we get stuck to the wall and we even get pushed up.”

 

Leo pointed out a purple enclosed ride. He saw kids going in so he figured Yuri could go on it to. Seeing the other ride, Yuri's eyes lighted up and he tugged Victors hand towards the line. The group followed with excitement (well not Seung Gil, he still looked nervous). Though before they entered they had to put Makkachin behind a little fence where he'd be safe and watched over by a staff member while they were on the ride.

 

When they finally got in, they noticed the walls were lined up to what like thick mats. They all found open ones, with Victor and Yuri standing side by side. There was music playing and soon the door slid closed. In no time the ride began to spin and the faster it spun the harder it was to move.

 

Yuri let out a squeal when his mat was lifed along with him, Victor's also following. There more excited screams though Phichit's laughter was clear along side someone who was...yelling? Or was it was it squawking? Either way the person sounded scared.

Less than three minutes and they were climbing off, and Phichit still laughing. Seung Gil was red faced and refused to meet their eyes. It clicked that who they heard pleading with a “please stop the ride, I'm dying, I'll pay you to stop the ride!”

 

“I want a different partner.” Seung Gil muttered as Phitchit refused to calm down.

 

“T-That was so funny! S-Seung Gil your face!” Phichit wheezed out.

 

Victor grinned, repeating what he said on the beach. “He's so loving.”

 

With a straight face, Seung Gil marched over to Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kick kiss to his cheek, looking Victor dead in the eyes before retorting.

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

There was two cries, one from Phichit who went to pry them away and Victor who also went to pull Yuuri away.

 

“Seungi, don't let them tear our love apart.”

 

Yuuri cried out dramatically turning around and wrapping his arms around Seung Gil's shoulders. Makkachin was barking at them, thinking they were playing and Yuri just looked confused looking up to the other two who watched the four with amusement.

 

“Adults are weird.”

 

Guang Hong squatted down, patting his head gently.

 

“Yes we are.”

 

There were cries of “Yuu-kun!” and “Seungi!” as Victor was able to pull Yuuri off of Seung Gil and Phichit pulling the Korean away from his best friend.

 

Though Victor paused after hearing Seung Gil. “Why did you call him a Yukon? That's a car.”

 

Phichit couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth as Yuuri and Seung Gil stared at the Russian.

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

Victor looked offended and Yuuri explained.

 

“He called me Yuu, kinda like a nickname and in my culture we add “kun” for males or “chan” for girls. Though usually its our last names. If it's lovers it's first names only.”

 

“So...not a car?”

 

“Shut up, Phichit.” Yuuri warned seeing the man ready to say something only to stop and pout when Yuuri stopped him.

 

“Nope, that's not even the half of it. Korean's have something similar in how we address others. Vastly different but the system is the same.”

 

Seung Gil explained knowing that their cultures were different so it wasn't a surprise to find that Victor didn't know.

 

Leo, Gaung Hong and Yuri finally rejoined the others and they continued to look for rides. As they looked though they noticed that there was a fenced in area on almost every ride for the dogs to be put behind if they all got on the ride and with a staff member watching all of the dogs to make sure they were being friendly with each other.

 

They stopped at some stands to buy food, finding a table to sit at as they ate, giving Makkachin some of the hotdog they bought extra for him.

 

“This is so greasy. It's so good.” Phichit moaned out happily.

 

“We should get funnel cakes before we leave.” Leo suggested with a grin as he ate his fully loaded hot dog.

 

“I haven't had those in long time.” Yuuri hummed out, thoughtfully.

 

“You haven't had much of anything. This. Is. Life.” Phichit licked his fingers and Yuuri looked a little grossed out and so did Seung Gil.

 

“Funnel cakes?” Guang Hong and Victor both questioned unsure what they were talking about.

 

“It's an American thing. It's like sweet bread with powered sugar onto and depending on what they have you could put strawberries, chocolate, or whatever you like on them. It's really good, you guys will like it. I bet Yurio will love the funnel cake.”

 

The four year old perked up hearing the word “cake”. “Can we get it now?”

 

“Not yet, at the end. You might get sick on a ride if you eat too much.” Yuuri really didn't want to clean puke off himself if that happened. Yuri pouted but polished off his plain hot dog with only mustard and ketchup (Yuuri was keeping it safe to avoid vomit).

 

They decided to play some games before finding more rides. Letting Yuri have a try at winning some prizes in the form of plush dolls and toys. He did win a small bear, though he looked longingly at the big lion sitting in the corner. So Victor being Victor, slapped down a twenty dollar bill and with Yuri now on Phichit's shoulders, the group cheered the Russian on as he took the toy gun and began to shoot at the stupid ducks.

 

Four tries (thankfully the twenty covered it) and ten minutes later the big lion as now secured in Victors arms as they walked away. Yuri excited to have it in his room.

 

Though as they passed a stall Yuuri and Phichit both paused seeing a giant plush toy.

“Hold my baby.” Phichit muttered passing Yuri over to Leo as he and Yuuri quickly took off towards the stand.

 

“But...he's not your baby?” Victor questioned unsure how to respond to that. But either way the group followed them seeing it was a game of darts. They put the money down and both got ten darts.

 

There was a steady flow of popping as they began to throw them, both concentrating.

 

“Fuck!” Phichit growled when he missed another making it two darts that he hadn't been able to throw at the balloons.

 

“What are they trying to get?” Questioned Victor as they put down more money for more darts.

 

“I'd think Phichit would get the hamster that's hanging. I have no idea what Yuuri is trying to get.” Seung Gil stated.

 

Leo and Guang Hong looked nervous.

 

“There is only one of them. If they both win, it's going to be really bad.” Gaung Hong whispered to Leo who already knew.

 

“If one loses and the other wins, it still ends up bad.”

 

They had seen plenty of times of how Phichit and Yuuri would compete with each other. It wasn't pretty and it almost always ended up with someone flipping a table.

 

“Do you guys know?” Victor questioned with a tilt of his head.

 

“Do you see that rolled up blue thing? With the ears?” Leo pointed out to the biggest one that was tied together and hung. When they got nods Leo cleared his throat.

 

“It's a bean bag chair. A Stich bean bag chair to be specific.” It still wasn't making since and Guang Hong spoke up.

 

“They are crazy about it. The only problem is, they get really um, violent? No not violent, Leo what's the word?”

 

“Phsyco? The flipped a table the last time they argued about what Stitched deserved. Family or revenge.”

 

Victor and Seung Gil looked back to the two men and Yuuri gave a cry of triumph when he managed to pop all balloons with all his darts. Phichit was still angrily throwing them at the balloons missing it by a hair. When Yuuri demanded the bean bag, he was quick to run past them.

 

“I need to take this to the car!” He was hunched over, running, and it would have been funny if Phichit wasn't running after him. With murder clearly written on his face.

 

They could clearly hear Yuuri yelling at Phichit.

 

“NO! I won him! Leave him alone!”

 

From the distance they saw Phichit tripping, Yuuri's head flying back and laughing at him. It was about five minutes later that Phichit walked back, sulking.

 

“Phicht, you know you can just buy another one online right?” Seung Gil questioned trying to cheer his boyfriend up.

 

“It's not the same!”

 

“It's only going to get worse.” Guang Hong whispered to Victor.

 

“How much worse?”

 

“You have no idea.” Leo added already dreading the idea of going home.

 

But about ten minutes later Yuuri was back, arms empty, and a bright smile on his face. “Let's get on some more rides, funnel cakes and then back to the house.”

 

Phichit also seemed to have “let it go” (it's all a lie – Gaung Hong) and they all proceeded to enjoy the last hour they were there, got the funnel cakes which Yuri was disappointed to find that it was actually cake. But once it was in his mouth, demanded more.

 

They were able to find a stand that sold dog treats, so Victor managed to buy a bag full of them for Makkachin.

 

They got back to the beach house a little past two so Yuri was more than ready for his nap. The others also decided to rest in their respective rooms so they could have enough energy for tonight.

 

Victor was in the living room dozing off when he heard a loud “slam”.

 

He had wanted to lay on the bed but Yuri wanted the lion with him to and there wasn't enough room. Victor was not going to argue with a cranky four year old.

 

“Oh my god. Get out!”

 

Came Yuuri's voice. There was muffled shouting but it was enough for the others to poke their heads out. Victor coming to the hallway hesitantly knocking on Yuuri's door.

 

It was ripped open and a freshly showered Yuuri with a towel still around his waist answered the door. But before Victor could say anything or open stare at him, Yuuri was yanked back by Phichit who slammed the door in his face.

 

There was more shouting, a distinct sound of something crashing, a hard thump and the door was opened again this time Yuuri dragging the Stitch bean bag chair out still in a towel.

 

No one prepared Victor to finally look up and see a flying Phichit. He tackled Yuuri down, which in turn tackled Victor down because he had been distracted by the naked skin showing.

 

Seung Gil tried to pull Phichit away, unsure if he was jealous of Victor for having two attractive men fighting onto of him or felt bad because he got tackled as an afterthought and got mixed in the fray.

 

“Let me go.” Growled Phichit who had Yuuri in a head lock. Though the other was also biting down on Phichit's arm. So who he was talking to was lost.

 

At some point one of them (Seung Gil wasn't sure who) bit the Korean man and this time it was Phichit who was trying to drag the bean bag chair to their room. But failed short as Yuuri went flying. Victor's eyes were glued to him as the towel decided it was the appropriate time to fall.

 

Victor got an eye full of perfect scuplted ass, thick thighs and legs that could wrap around him for miles.

 

“Oh, god he has a nose bleed!” Guang Hong sounded paniced as he grabbed the fallen towel to keep the blood flowing from Victor's nose from dripping. That only made worse as Victor's brain short circuted realizing it was the towel that Yuuri, seconds ago, had worn.

 

“Victor? Hey, can you focus here?” Seung Gil questioned, waving his hand in front of his face a clear bite mark present on the side of it.

 

“...huh? What about his thighs?”

 

Victor was in a daze as he sat there, staring at where Yuuri had been moments ago, naked and wrestling with Phichit. Though that snapped him out his daze quick.

 

“Wait, where did they go?”

 

There was a screech from outside, Makkachin barking and Yuuri cackling.

 

“When did they get outside?” Leo questioned as he pulled Victor up from the floor as they all hurriedly went to go towards the back.

 

“How is the better – oh my god, Yuuri is still naked!”

 

Gaung Hong's entire face was red as they saw Yuuri ontop of Phichit who was running around trying to get the man off of him. Yuuri had managed to “koloa” him'd expcet upside down. Yuuri had his legs wrapped around Phichit's neck and his arms around his waist.

 

There was a thump and Seung Gil looked back.

 

“He's bleeding again and – yeah he's out.” Seung Gil wasn't going to lie. Seeing a naked Yuuri _did_ things to him, but he didn't have it as bad as Victor did.

 

“W-What's going on?” Came a sleepy voice from behind them and Leo dived towards Yuri.

 

“Cover your eyes!” Though he ended up doing it for him. Yuri had a frown on his face as he tried to pull Leo's hands away from his face.

 

“Why is papa on the floor?” He was able to see that much at least.

 

“He's a sad man, Yurio.” Seung Gil muttered.

 

“Guys, we need to get them inside or someone is going to call the police on Yuuri.” Guang Hong stated worridly unsure of the laws about being naked on the beach since as it wasn't a nude one.

 

“How are we suppose to – Yurio, can you cry?” Leo finally pulled his hands away from Yuri's face as the boy looked confused at him.

 

“But I'm not sad.” He sounded confused and Leo put his hand son his tiny shoulders.

 

“If you cry, it will get Yuuri inside, if he doesn't come in soon, people are going to call the police and take Yuuri away.” It didn't even take much for Yuri to start crying, his face twisted in horror at the idea of someone coming to take Yuuri away.

 

Big fat tears rolled down his face as he started wail loudly. His crying managed to alert Victor something was wrong. He shot up from the floor to Yuri's side, and the child let out a scream seeing the blood on Victor's face.

 

“Leo what did you do?!” Hissed Guang Hong, pinching his boyfriend on the arm.

 

“What I had to do.” It was said with a straight face and a nod of agreement from Seung Gil.

 

In no time, both Phichit and Yuuri were now running back and shoving them out of the way.

 

“Yura, oh god what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”

 

“Did you fall off the bed? Omg, is that your blood Yurio?!”

 

The two men were checking and re checking Yuri to make sure nothing was physcially wrong with him.

 

He was sobbing as he threw himself at Yuuri, wrapping his little arms around his neck.

 

“L-Leo said you get t-taken away!”

 

Two murderes glares were turned to the Mexican-American who did his best not to look guilty and or scared.

 

“It's okay, Yura. I'm not going to get taken away. Come on, lets get some blankets and ice cream and we can watch a movie in the living room okay?”

 

There was a sniffle. “Phichit, you come too?”

 

The man quickly nodded. “Of course!”

 

No one was sure how it exactly happened but Yuuri was now fully clothed (much to Victors dismay), Phichit handed out three ice cream filled bowls and all cuddled together on the large couch with blankets and Makkachin, watching a movie.

 

The others did nothing except back out of the room and towards the hallway. They peaked inside of Yuuri's room. His things were everywhere. His bed was half way falling off. There was something blue sliding down the wall.

 

“Well it wasn't a table.” Leo just sighed as he moved to clean up the room with Guang Hong's help.

 

“Seung Gil.”

 

“Yes, Victor?”

 

“...his thighs. His. Thighs.”

 

“I know, Victor.”

 

“Did you see his ass?”

 

“We all did Victor.”

 

“ _Seung Gil.”_

 

There was a strangled nose as Victor processed the events before turning right around to head towards the living room.

 

“Yuurrriii!” Seung Gil heard the familiar whine moments later.

 

“Sh, we're watching a movie!” The Japanese man scolded.

 

“Wait, Victor! What are you doing!?” There was rustling sounds and then a slap.

 

“...why did you hit papa?” Yuri questioned, Seung Gil was now curious but his attention was back on Victor who was walking back with a hand print on his face.

 

“It was worth it. I have no regrets.” Was all he said as he went to his room and in time heard Phichit's response to Yuri's question.

 

“Your papa was trying to tap that ass.”

 

“Phichit!”

 

“Tap that – what?”

 

“Nothing, Yura. It's nothing. Let's just watch the movie.”


	14. Chapter 14

The trip ended on a high note. Yuuri made sure the house was left in perfect condition and the food packed up in a cooler so they could take it with them and not go to waste. He drove back this time around since Victor had been the one to drive there. Makkachin had more baths than he would have liked but it had been needed since he played in the ocean almost every day with them plus wet dog form the ocean? No thank you.

 

They ended up extending the trip until Wednesday so they got back that same night. Yuuri drove to his apartment first to unpack his things and get it in his room. It had been decided that to avoid causing any more “arguments” that the bean bag would be given to Yuri (or as it was really called, Guang Hong suggesting Yuri might like it for his room directly to the toddler when no one was looking) and that would be the end of it.

 

Victor drove back their place once Yuuri was dropped off and took Yuri inside first since the toddler was ready to go to bed. Once he was down for the count he went back out to grab everything from the car which took two trips.

 

He started the load of laundry, checked to see what they were going to need grocery wise, took Makkachin on a quick walk, showered and settled himself in bed.

 

Morning was a rush of blurs with Yuri bouncing in excitement to show Otabek all the pictures he had from the trip. Victor watched as he practically inhaled his breakfast, and then try to push Victor out the door where Victor then decided that gravity was too much (a scene that he got from Lilo and Stitch, which was watched along with its sequels during the trip). Yuri was not amused.

 

By the time Victor parked his car and got Yuri out of his car seat, the small boy was running into the building with Victor trailing behind. By the time he reached the door, his son was already at his desk, pulling Otabek towards him to show him all the pictures.

 

“I learned how to swim too! Papa and Leo taught me, I wasn't even scared.”

 

Otabek, the darling little child, looked impressed and congratulated him on swimming. Victor wondered if it was okay to leave with out the hug? When Yuri still gave no indication that he was going to come back, Victor took that as his cue to leave. He waved to Minami who waved back in a friendly manner.

 

When he got to work, Yuuri was already seated, typing away and answering phone calls. Victor knew once Yuuri was “in the zone” he couldn't bother him unless he wanted to enter a nightmare from hell. Why a figure skating legend was working as his personal assistant was beyond him. The man could do anything, be a model, probably get a nice job as an announcer, or hell he could make enough money on appearances. But no, the man was more than content on doing grunt work.

 

When lunch rolled around, Yuuri had burst through his door, startling him but even more so instant worry came about seeing the look on his face.

 

“Where is you're phone? The school has been trying to call you for the last thirty minutes!”

 

Victor instantly pulled out his phone and saw it was dead. He forgot to charge it the night before when he came home. Before he could even tell him, Yuuri just filled him in.

 

“Yura got into a fight. They're calling all the parents who's kids were involved. You need to go.”

 

Yuuri went about the office grabbing Victor's coat and making sure the man had his keys before rushing out to the elevators. Victor honestly didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure to expect but he couldn't ask Yuuri to come. Though everything in his being was telling him to just ask the man for help because he was clueless.

 

But instead he put on a brave face and quickly (safely) made his way to the school. When he got in, he was taken to the principle's office where other parents were seated with their children and his son sitting by himself with angry tears still coming out and a scowl on his face. Victor ignoring everyone else quickly went over to him asking him in Russian if he was okay or if he hurt anymore.

 

The principle, a plump woman in her forties, cleared her throat and Victor took it as his cue to sit down next to his son who looked less angry and just wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I forgot to charge my phone the night prior, I wasn't even aware until Mr. Katsuki informed me.”

 

He explained and the principle nodded accepting the excuse before continuing on.

 

“As you all know. You were all called in here to discuss the fight. The other student involved in still in the nurses office with his parents but he will be here shortly once he is checked over. Now, I've talked to the others students and the teachers to hear what happened. I wanted to wait until you all were here to discuss it all. I want the children to tell me what happened first before I speak.”

 

The other couple, no one Victor recognized, looked upset and ready to yell. Victor just stayed calm.

 

“He was being mean to JJ.” Which was surprising to hear, at least for Victor because it came from Yuri.

 

“What do you mean?” The principle encouraged him since the other boy wasn't talking.

 

“I was showing Beka my pictures, cause he didn't get to see them all, and he was pushing JJ and making him cry.” Yuri accused glaring at the older and bigger boy who glared back.

 

“He's lying! I was playing with him.”

 

His parents nodded in agreement and Victor narrowed his eyes. The principle turned to him now that he was speaking.

 

“So, Elliot, you were playing with JJ? Why is telling us that you were shoving him and trying to push his face to the ground?”

 

The little boy squirmed, unsure how to answer before his parents finally spoke up.

 

“They were rough housing. They're boys! They are bound to get a little rough, that is not something to warrant the reaction it did.”

 

Victor made a sound and everyone now looked at him. Victor didn't even bother to hide how pissed he was.

“So just because they are boys, it's okay for your son who is two times bigger than JJ to push him down and shove his face into _gravel_? I can only imagine how much it hurt, and how it could have, most likely cut the boys face. And you want to excuse it as rough housing? Are you insane? Yura, what did you do when you saw him push JJ down?”

 

Victor turned to ask his son who looked proud of the fact that he got the other to stop.

 

“I pushed him! Beka went and got Mr. Chicken Nugget, but I stayed and pushed Elliot. Cause he didn't listen to JJ when he said to get off of him cause it hurts! He fell back, yelled at me and trying to pull my hair. So I jumped on him and started hitting him.”

 

Yup, little Yuri had his chest puffed out as he told them what he did. Though he figured Minami was “Mr. Chicken Nugget”.

 

“Kids, exaggerate all the time. I'm sure our Elliot would have stopped if the other boy told him too. Regardless, he just admitted that he started the fight between our son. What are you planning to do about that?” The mother questioned with a expectant eyebrow raised.

 

There was a knock and soon JJ who had bandages all over his face, hands, arms and knees, came in with his parents who looked livid.

 

Yuri instantly jumped off his chair moving to JJ who had his own tear marks down his face from crying.

 

“Are you better? Did the nurse do a good job? I'll yell at her for you if she didn't.”

 

JJ looked so vulnerable and sad, but the second Yuri had popped up and asked him, he gave a watery smile.

 

“I'm b-better. She said I still gotta go to the doctor cause some of the cuts are deep. B-But I wanna make sure you didn't get in trouble.” Despite their “rivalry” they had, it seemed that Yuri didn't actually hate JJ.

 

At his words Elliot's parents still refused to believe that their son was at fault.

 

“We would still like to know how you're doing to discipline that child, who just told you he started the fight!” The father tried again, attempting to sound angry. Though the Leroy's weren't having it.

 

“Because your son was hurting ours! That child, did something about the fact that our son was being pushed into the ground where he was telling your son to stop because it hurts. Look at him! He's covered in cuts and blood! How are you going to blame a child for defending his friend from your bully of a son!?”

 

Victor even went over to see how JJ was as the Leroy's spat out in anger.

 

“Okay, okay, everyone let's take a breath here. I know you want him to get to a doctor, so let's get this wrapped up.” The principle stated knowing that tempers were going to get even worse the longer they argued about who was at fault. So instead she would just cut to the chase and get everyone situated.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones, this is not the first time Elliot has come to my office because he was being to rough with another student or bullying them. This is the third time he's been moved from his class because none of the other kids wanted to play with him because they were scared. I've talked to the other students and teachers, and they all stated that it was your son who started this all. The children also agreed that while yes, Yuri did push and hit Elliot, he only did it because he wouldn't let Mr. Leroy off from the ground after telling him to let him go. I am more inclined to believe everyone else because they have no reason to lie.

 

While I do not agree on the fighting. It is my understanding that the other student with him, had ran to find a teacher when he saw what was happening and that was the right thing to do, but the student also said that JJ was already crying and trying to get Elliot off of him. Had Yuri not intervened when he did, I believe Mr. Leroy here, would have been in worse condition. This is not simple as rough housing as you so simply stated. Your son was set out to hurt another student and he did. I should have done this the second time we moved him, but make no mistake. Elliot will be expelled from our school. We cannot and will not tolerate bullying and bodily harm against the other students. The only reason why, and make sure you hear me, the only reason why he wasn't expelled before hand was because the other parents came forward and stated they didn't want Elliot to be expelled, believing it was misunderstanding.

 

He can go to any other school in the city, but he will never accepted here again.”

 

Now this produced an outrage. The Jones were angry, yelling at being wronged and that “boys will always rough house” shouting things along those lines and that wasn't reason enough to expel their son.

 

“Either you leave on your own or I will have security come and escort you out.” Was the woman's two choices to the parents and angrily did they grab their sons hand and leave the room.

 

“I'm sorry you had to be part of that. Now, Mr. Nikiforov, in other other circumstances, I would have suspended your son for starting a fight, but it's because of his actions that Mr. Leroy wasn't hurt further. He even told Mr. Kenjirou, that your son defended him and that he can't get in trouble. I've heard of their numerous time outs because they always argue. I had been a little worried about their attitude towards each other, but it seems I worried for nothing. Your son has a unique way of expressing himself and so does Mr. Leroy. Mr. Kenjirou had been worried as well but after awhile he stated that JJ and Yuri were like cats and dogs, but when they wanted to, they could get along and play.”

 

Victor just sat there a little stunned of what he was hearing.

 

“So he's not getting suspended right?” Mrs. Leroy questioned, her face hopeful. When the principle nodded the two parents sighed in relief, turning to Yuri who was looking at all of JJ's bandages.

 

“Yuri? We want to thank you. You were very brave for sticking up for our son.” Mr. Leroy stated as the other finally looked to them. He gave a huge grin.

 

“No get's to be mean to JJ but me!”

 

The couple gave amused glances to each other and Victor's face flushed in embarrassment. Of course his son would say something like that. Even the principle had herself a little giggle.

 

“Alright, well Mr. and Mrs. Leroy, I hope JJ gets well soon, and have the doctors bill our school. The front desk has the information you'll need to give them. Mr. Nikiforov, you're free to take Yuri with you or he can go back to class. Whatever you're comfortable with.” The principle explained and Victor chose to take him for the day.

 

Once they parted, the couple and Victor making plans for a “play date” once JJ got better, the silver haired man took Yuri back to his class to get his things, where the little boy was able to tell Otabek that he'd be going home but that he'll show him the rest of the pictures tomorrow. Victor thanked Minami for defending Yuri's honor, so to speak and the teacher was quick to give the child praises.

 

“He did the right thing and I wanted to make sure he didn't get punished for it.”

 

Again Victor thanked him and soon enough left with Yuri back to the office since he knew Yuuri was probably freaking out since his phone was still dead. Plus it was lunch time and Yuri hadn't eaten his lunch yet.

 

When he got off the elevator, he saw Yuuri at his desk, but wasn't working. He was just sitting there as if waiting. So when Yuri ran up him, the other snapped out of it and hugged him tightly.

 

“Yura! God, I was so scared! What happened? Are you okay?” That was where Victor stepped in and explained to him what happened and how Yuri got involved.

 

Yuuri was angry. Not at Yuri, no, he was angry at how the Jones family had tried to put the blame on Yuri. But thankfully there were a lot of witnesses who were able to confirm what Yuri had said.

 

“Yura, I'm so proud of you. You did the right thing by helping JJ. If Otabek was here, I'd tell him the same thing too. You two were very brave.”

 

Yuuri, in that moment, did feel like a proud parent. The child was beaming and Yuuri just hugged him all over again.

 

Victor just watched, a fond look on his face.

 

As the hours ticked by, Yuri was kept busy going between Victor's office and Yuuri's desk. There was a meeting they had to go to together and they just took Yuri along. No one could take anything being said seriously as Yuri sat in his own chair, looking at everyone around the big table with an intimating stare. Someone tried to comment, that perhaps someone could look after the child while they conducted the meeting and Victor just gave them a cold blank look of his own. No one said anything after that.

 

Yuuri, the ever so faithful employee, just took notes, let Yuri doodle a little to keep him from glaring, and went about as if was completely normal.

 

When the meeting was over, and the trio back upstairs, another two hours passed and it was time to call it a day.

 

“Ms. Lila said your practice starts again Monday.”

 

Yuuri reminded them both glancing at his phone when he saw a text from David, asking him if he was tonight.

 

“Yuuri! I wanna make pirozhki for Beka and JJ!”

 

There was a tug at his pants and looked down to see him with his “puppy look”. Yuuri caved within seconds.

 

“I'll call and see if their parents want to come over for dinner then. Though it would have to your place, Victor, is that alright?”

 

Victor was more than happy to host if it meant spending more time with both his Yu(u)ri's.

 

“Wait, how do you have their numbers?” Victor questioned.

 

“How do you not? It's was the Leroy's who called me about getting in touch with you and then the school called my phone, so I had to hang up with them to take their call. I met almost all the parents when I go to pick up Yura, so naturally we just exchanged numbers.”

 

Yuuri explained as he scrolled down his list and found the first number for the Altins. He called them, exchanging pleasant greetings before inviting them over for dinner, at Yuri's request and letting them know they were going to invite the Leroy's. When they agreed, he called JJ's parents, who would have loved to go, but JJ had fallen asleep from today, exhausted and sore. Yuuri of course understand knowing there was a chance that they would have been able to make it.

 

“I'll pack some for Yura to take, if JJ is going to school tomorrow. That way he could still have some.”

 

There was excited agreement and Yuuri hung up the phone soon after.

 

“Okay, so Otabek's parents are coming but JJ's cant. The doctors gave him some medicine, so he's sleeping already. But he'll be in school tomorrow, so I'll make extra tonight for you to take.”

 

Yuri just nodded, a little sad that JJ couldn't come but at least Otabek was.

 

“I'm going to have to stop by store before we get there, you guys go ahead and I'll meet you there, that way Makkachin can get a walk in before dinner.”

 

The parted ways when the got out of the building with Yuuri sending a message to David that he couldn't go out tonight, but that he was free Friday night.

 

Things were getting a little...heated? Was that even the right word for it? Either way, the not dates were turning to dates and it was harder for Yuuri to ignore the attraction he had for David. Not the same why he felt for Victor, but he wasn't comparing them.

 

He stopped at the grocery store, buying what he needed for dinner and texting the others he was going to be making dinner for Yuri and his friend at Victors. There were “okay” from all of them, and Yuuri promised to bring back leftovers. When he finally arrived to Victor's building, the father and son were coming back with Makkachin who barked excitedly when he saw Yuuri.

 

The man was holding onto two bags so he couldn't pet him. Victor offered to hold one so he didn't have his arms full, but it didn't bother Yuuri. So the four made their way up and Victor held the door open so Yuuri could walk in before him.

“I wanted to try a few different things. I'll still have katsudon, but I wanted to use the leftover pork from the beach in the others. The spicy honey pork, that we had the night before we left.” It sounded mouth watering to Victor.

 

“I have it in the fridge still wrapped up.” He couldn't wait to taste it.

 

Yuuri got to work in preparing all the food, with Yuri helping him from time to time. Victor was in charge of pulling the pork from the bones and chopping it up so it could be placed in the middle of the bread.

 

“Ah, Victor, my phone is going off, I'm thinking it's the Altin's.”

 

Yuuri had his hands busy so Victor wiped his own off and grabbed the phone on the counter. He confirmed it was the Altin's and quickly answered.

 

“Ah, yes, yes. You're at the right building. I'm on the fourth floor, two doors on the right.” Victor hummed out and the call ended. Though he saw a message from David and Victor being Victor couldn't help but open it.

 

It was an innocent message. An “I'll see you tomorrow night”. But as he scrolled back through the messages the jealousy was back once again.

 

The messages were flirty, others were about the Russian team. But his jealousy switched to anger, when David mentioned Yuri.

 

**Daivd [10:01 AM]**

 

Can I ask why you're still watching over Victor's son?

I know you said it was personal,

but it does bother me that you are planning a trip with them.

 

**Yuuri [10:15AM]**

 

It is personal and I can't explain it to you where you would

understand.

I didn't plan the trip, Phichit did and he invited them.

I would have invited them myself regardless though.

I know you said you wanted to go, but Yura isn't comfortable around new people.

 

**David [10:30AM]**

 

I'm trying to be open minded about this.

I'm not accusing you of anything, since we aren't together officially.

But are you sure you aren't attracted to Victor?

 

**Yuuri [11:45AM]**

 

Whether or not I am attracted to Victor isn't your business.

It has nothing to do with Victor and everything to do with Yura.

I want him to have a good time. For him to have fun and enjoy a small vacation.

I don't have to explain myself to you about my relationship with them.

 

**David [12:00 PM]**

 

Then I still don't understand.

He's not your son. You shouldn't be planning anything for them.

Victor should be the one to take care of that.

 

**David [12:02PM]**

 

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

I was just frustrated and took it out on you.

 

 

These were dated several weeks ago (almost a month). Victor was angry. How dare David try and come between Yuuri and Yuri? He didn't know anything. David wasn't apart of their understanding. It pissed him off to know that David thought he had a right to question Yuuri's involvement in his son's life when Yuuri himself had been nothing but a godsend.

 

“Victor?” Speaking of godsend.

 

He quickly closed the messages and locked the phone (according to Phichit, Yuuri never has a password on his phone because it's annoying) and walked back to the kitchen where they were putting the piroshki's in the oven.

 

“Was that the Altin's?”

 

“Yes. They should be up in a few seconds. I was just giving them the directions again.” He explained putting the phone back on the counter and helped clean up the kitchen.

 

Yuri was playing with Makkachin when there was a knock on the door.

 

“I'll get it!” Shouted the blonde child causing the two adults to laugh but ultimately follow him. When the door opened, there was a loud “Beka!”.

 

Victor smiled invited them in, showing them to the living room while Yuri dragged the other boy to his room to play.

 

“I just put them in the oven. They taste better when they are fresh.” Yuuri explained as they all sat down.

 

“Thank you for inviting us. When Mr. Kenjirou pulled us aside when we went to pick up him to talk about what happened, I thought the worst. I heard from the Leroy's what happened in the meeting.”

 

Yuuri nodded a frown pulling to his lips.

 

“Victor told me as well. I can't believe them. Well, I mean I can, no parent wants to think their child is capable of physically hurting another child, but when it's glaringly obvious that they did, they just ignore that fact.” The Altin's nodded in agreement and Victor came back with some drinks.

“Otabek said that Yuri didn't even hesitate. The second he heard JJ crying, he was throwing himself at Elliot. Our son was a little shaken because JJ did have a lot blood on him from the gravel, but he said he had to get him to his teacher, so he couldn't be scared.”

 

Victor sat down next to Yuuri, throwing an arm around his shoulders as he took a drink of water.

 

“I saw that too. He looked terrible, but at least he didn't have to go to the hospital. It's partly why Yura wanted to invite Otabek and JJ over. According to him pirozhki's are magic and can make anyone feel better.”

 

There were shared chuckles as the adults easily fell into conversation. The kids and Makkachin playing in the room.

 

It wasn't until the oven went off and the large apartment filling up with the smell of a cooked meal did everyone crowd around the large island.

 

Yuuri pulled out the pan carefully with mittens placing it on the oven. He grabbed a large plate, Victor had taken out and began to pile the fresh piroshki onto it.

 

“The right is katsudon filled and the left is spicy honey pork filled.” He explained though took two of each for the kids. Yuri was already telling Otabek on how the katsudon filled one was his favorite so naturally the other boy wanted to try it out as well.

 

The adults – minus Yuuri who was getting napkins – took bites out of their bread filled dinner and were amazed by the taste. Victor had grabbed the pork one since his mouth was watering to just taste it and the other two grabbed the katsudon.

 

Safe to say there three more believers.

 

“Beka! Have seen Yuuri skate? Can we eat this in the living room? I wanna show Beka the videos.”

 

Without even waiting for a reply, Yuri was dragging the other out, Makkachin hot on their trails for “the encase food drops” moments.

 

Yuuri's face turned red and gave a soft groan.

 

“I swear, he takes after Phichit too much.”

 

The Altin's looked a little confused and Victor (all to happily) supplied the explanation.

 

“Our Yuuri here is Japan's national treasure. He is a five time gold medal figure skating legend. Not even counting the Olympics! I found out myself a little while ago, I wish I had known when he was still skating. I would have gone to his competitions, I would have been his fan boy!”

 

Yuuri gave another groan and soon Otabek was shouting excitingly at his parents to “come watch Mr. Yuuri!”

 

Curiosity ultimately one and the Altin's soon joined the kids watching from the iPad Yuri held. They were easily entranced at Yuuri's skating, even if they knew next to nothing about the sport.

“Yura, let's connect it to the TV.” Victor suggested and to Yuuri's dismay, they were able to get on the bigger screen.

 

Then Victor just had to pull up his Ero's routine. The kids didn't understand the meaning other than Yuuri looked really cool during it and that was flying all over the place. But the other adults in the room, that was not the case.

 

He watched as both Mr. and Mrs. Altin's face dust with pink as the continued to watch.

 

His own face was bright red when eyes turned on him in awe.

 

“I wanna skate like that. Momma, papa, I wanna learn how to do that!” Otabek drew the attention from Yuuri to himself and the older male never been so relieved.

 

“That's wonderful! Yura wants to be a figure skater too. I believe even JJ does as well. We should all get together once JJ is better at the ice rink.” Victor exclaimed in excitement.

 

“Now, let's watch his Agape routine. I'm telling you, it will move you to tears.”

 

Victor easily pulled it up and Yuuri just stuffed his face with more food.

 

How did this become his life again? That's right. Phichit. The man's sole mission to expand his fan base to the entire world.

 

He was proud of his accomplishments, don't get him wrong. He was very proud of his Ero's and Agape routines since they broke the highest score set. But he never really got use to people fawning over them while he was in the room.

 

“Oh! You know, there is some merchandise. They have cute little dolls of Yuuri. Here let me pull up the web -”

 

“Victor!”

 

“The world needs to know, Yuuri!”

 


	15. Chapter 15

There was a lot that was seen when you live with a figure skating legend and an esteemed high end fashion whatever Phichit is, and there are things you couldn't unsee. The first time something unsightly happened, it was Yuuri coming home with the help of Phichit a few months after the three moved in together. Yuuri was drunk and was convinced that someone had stolen his “cherry”. Leo couldn't look at him for a few weeks since when he tried to get Yuuri showered, the man bent over, pulled apart his ass cheeks and demanded Leo to look for his “cherry”.

 

He screamed (like a little bitch) and Phichit had to take over while Guang Hong comforted him from something so traumatic. That was something he couldn't unsee.

 

Guang Hong had his own experience when they went clubbing and Yuuri had decided to try and get some from a mutual acquaintance in the bathroom. Guang Hong, naive, pure and just fluff, walked in and got eyes full of Yuuri being pounded from behind with Yuuri crying out “oh god, it's so good, give me your cock, oh god”. All Guang Hong wanted to use the restroom. He ended up using the woman's restroom who had heard the cries of passion when he had opened the door. His flustered face and wide eyes had them swooning and letting him use their restrooms.

 

That was also something he couldn't unsee, and god he really wanted to forget.

 

But both males agree, Phichit's were more dramatic than crazed sexual acts or innuendos.

 

They've walked in with Phichit doing impromptu photo shoots (most of the time it was his hamsters dressed up). They've walked in on Phichit dressing as some Victorian aristocrats and being called “peasants” until the next day. Texts and phone calls included. The more crazy deal was when Phichit hired (more like stole the interns from his company) to be his audience as he sang some Brittany Spears song in the comfort of his living room where he staged it as a smallest ball room alive.

 

Thankfully that had all happened at Phichit's old place and have yet to walk into anything weird since he's moved in other than the photo shoots he now has for Yuri (some do feature his hamsters).

 

But like all good TV shows, the commercial break was coming to end.

 

Because now they were staring wide eyed as Victor was on his knee, hands out holding something, with Yuri off to the side with a scowl, and Phichit standing there with...tears running down his face?

 

“Yes! Yes!”

 

Seung Gil and Yuuri emerged from the hallway both looking annoyed.

 

“They're still going at it?” Yuuri questioned before a grumpy “yeah” came from Yuri.

 

“Um, what's going on?” Leo questioned as Phichit wiped his eyes and Victor stood up while wiping his pants up off from where he knelt.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and Seung Gil answered.

 

“Phichit is getting some type of award at work. He wasn't suppose to find out about it so he's having Victor fake propose to him so he could practice his expressions.”

 

None of it made sense.

 

“Why does he have to fake propose if he's getting an award?” Guang Hong questioned even more confused.

 

“I don't even know. Phichit easily convinced Victor to do it. They've been like this for like an hour.” Yuuri rolled his eyes as he went to sit on the couch.

 

Victor just gave his heart shaped smile to the group.

 

“Wait, did you actually buy a ring?” Leo looked at the small box and Seung Gil swiped it, tossing it to Leo.

 

“Open it.” Victor looked miffed at the treatment of the “ring”. Except when Leo opened it, it was not a ring.

 

“A key ring. A Pokemon key ring.” He deadpanned snapping the small box closed and tossed it back to Victor who caught it.

 

Leo and Guang Hong just watched as Victor once more “proposed” to Phichit as Seung Gil, Yuuri and Yuri turned on the TV to tune them out.

 

It was perhaps two hours after the fact when it suddenly popped into Leo's head.

 

“Wait, don't you guys have work?” Leo questioned.

 

“My boss is a man child.”

 

“I refused to fake propose when he told he needed to practice but dragged me out of work anyways.”

 

“I'm missing my playtime with Beka for this.”

 

The two looked at each other, unsure how this was now their group of friends. With a shake of their heads they continued to watch TV.

 

Their night wasn't too eventful after the fact.

 

Two days after the “fake proposal” Leo was walking along the sidewalks with Guang Hong, hands clasped together when they spotted Yuuri. They were about to call out to him, but stopped mid wave when they saw David.

 

As they got closer they could hear clearly what was being said. It wasn't good.

 

“He answered your phone. What else am I suppose to think when I call you at one in the morning and your fucking boss answers your phone?” David was mad. They could tell from how his face colored red that he was only getting more pissed.

 

“And I told you, Yura was running a fever and he was panicking. I was there, helping take care of Yura, and checking to make sure he didn't get worse. He was already running around and thought it was his phone.”

 

Yuuri was wearing his work suit. Which meant it was his lunch hour. Guang Hong tugged Leo's hand a little.

 

“I don't think we should ease drop.”

 

“They're arguing in public. We aren't ease dropping.”

 

He couldn't argue with that. That was for sure.

 

“He's not your kid! He should have taken him to the ER if he was that worried! How do you not realize this is not normal?! Are you that obsessed on fucking him that you don't realize that, his son, is not your responsibility?”

 

There was a resounding smack and even by standers looked a little surprised by the action.

 

“I don't want to see you any time soon. Now that you've ruined my lunch, I'm going back to work.”

 

“Omg. Did he really just slap him?” Guang Hong half whispered with wide eyes.

 

“Let's go, before he sees us.” Leo tugged the Chinese male away with quick steps.

 

When Yuuri came home that night, he said nothing about David. Instead he showed them videos of Yuri's routine. Even when a text interrupted the video he simply ignored it, swiped it off the screen and then continued the video. They said nothing.

 

The days blurred together and the group saw less and less of David. They were the occasional run ins at the ice rink where they now all taught three children (Yakov was more than pleased, stating that they were molding the future of figuring skating). But only pleasantries were exchanged and nothing more.

There were no lunch dates to be discussed and when they went out to a club, David was never invited out.

 

After two months, David was all but forgotten.

 

Which brings them to a very tense and now dramatic situation.

 

Leo was staring, wide eyed at David. It was early in the morning, they had gone out to the club the night before, which usually wasn't a problem but today. It was a big problem. Because Yuri was sleeping over at Otabek's house until Sunday and they weren't going to meet them at the ice rink until hours from now. So, naturally they invited Victor to come out with them. Makkachin being left at their place so they could walk him when they got back.

 

“...wha – what's up?” Came Leo's weak greeting, clearing his throat. He was still hung over and he really didn't want to deal with this.

 

“I wanted to see Yuuri. I know he's usually up early.”

 

“It's not a good time. We got back from a club really late.” What Leo really meant was 'please leave now because if you don't shit is going to happen and I'm really hung over'. But did David understand? No.

 

“Oh, I guess I can try and call him later.” Leo could see the light. It was so close. He just had to close the fucking door.

 

“That would probably be a good idea, I'll let Yu-”

 

There was a load moan and someone distinctly calling out for “ _Victor_.” Leo's face burned dark. He was so close.

 

“I'll let Yuuri now you stopped — Hey!” Leo was pushed aside as David bulldozed his way into the apartment.

 

Heavy foot steps and hurried ones were heard as Leo tried to get David to stop and leave. But the man didn't hesitate in his mission.

 

When they got to Yuuri's door it was clear where the moans were coming from and when David tried to open it, he found that it was locked. Leo, for a naive second believed David would give up. No. David did not give up. Instead David took a step back and without warning kicked the door in.

 

“What the fuck!” Yuuri's voice came out as a screech as he scrambled to grab something to cover him. It would have worked well too if it wasn't for the fact that he had been bouncing himself on Victor's cock seconds before the door was kicked in.

 

Victor looked down right murderous.

 

What did Leo just witness?

 

“You just broke my fucking door!” Yuuri was yelling now, grabbing a shirt and tugging it on. It was Victors. Leo could see from his view the man looking smug about that fact.

 

“Your door? Yuuri, are you fucking kidding me right?! You're fucking Victor!”

 

David yelled back and Victor was now pulling on a pair of boxers. “What's going on?” Asked a sleepy Phichit, who poked his head out.

 

Leo looked to him for help.

 

“Yuuri and Victor were hooking up, David was at the door and heard them. He broke Yuuri's door down.”

 

Phichit's eyes widen as he pulled open the door, reveling Seung Gil who was pulling on a shirt having heard Leo. The two quickly got to Yuuri's room in time to see David take a swing at Victor. Yuuri was trying to separate the two since Victor was now openly trying to hit David as well.

 

“Daivd stop – shit, stop it Victor! David, we ended it months ago you ass!”

 

Yuuri was seriously not in the condition to stop a fight between two grown ass men and as the history of fights have predicted between three people, it stopped when the wrong person was hit. AKA Yuuri.

David had shoved Yuuri out of the way, pulling his arm back to punch Victor square the face. Yuuri being smaller and quicker was able to move himself in front of his boss in time only to crumple to the floor, his hands holding his face as David made contact.

 

Seung Gil and Leo had been trying to get David out, but when Yuuri fell to the ground things turned more serious (than they already were) and soon they were man handling David out to the living room. Phichit was dropping to his knees next to Yuuri in seconds as the other continued to cover his face in pain.

 

Victor was in shock. But like Phichit he was quick to kneel down, his hand on Yuuri's back as Phichit spoke. “Yuuri, we need to see how bad it is.”

 

There was a whimper of pain before they were able to gently pry his hands away. There was a small gasp. “Oh...oh Yuuri. I-I think he broke your nose.” Phichit sounded close to tears himself.

 

Victor was livid. He was out of the room in seconds and without warning as Leo and Seung Gil held David in place, he brought back his arm and punched David, knocking him down and unfortunately breaking the TV. Makkachin was going crazy throughout all of this and it was the barking that awoke Guang Hong from his sleep (he was a heavy sleeper when hung over).

 

There was more yelling, Victor now being held back by Seung Gil when Guang Hong appeared.

 

“What it is going on?”

 

“You _broke_ his fucking nose!” Victor shouted as he tried to get past Seung Gil.

 

Guang Hong was even more confused until Phichit came out with a poorly dressed and injured Yuuri. When Guang Hong saw blood dripping he gasped in shock.

 

“Ji, can you drive us to the hospital?” Phichit was now the fully concerned best friend. Guang Hong didn't even have time to react, just grabbed the keys and helped get Yuuri out of the apartment and down to the car.

 

Leo from his view, could see how much in pain Yuuri was and for him to cry due to pain, it must be worse than they originally thought because the man was a professional athlete and in figure skating there were always going to be chances of having a hard fall. Especially for Yuuri who smashed his face against a rink wall during one of his performances when he was first starting out but even then he soldiered through and finished.

 

“Victor! You need to calm the fuck down right now. You aren't helping anyone if keep trying to fight him!” Seung Gil was a strong person, he went the gym, he lifted and in general liked to think he could hold his own. But trying to hold back a pissed off Russian who was bigger than him was getting harder to do the more angrier he got.

 

Leo finally managed to kick David out, after helping him off the now smashed TV.

 

“Don't you ever come back. The next time you try to come by we will call the police.”

 

When the door was finally slammed closed. Leo turned to Victor and Seung Gil trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“We gotta get dressed and get to the hospital.” That seemed to calm Victor down instantly as he went back to Yuuri's room. He shoved on a pair of sweats and a hoodie big enough (it was getting colder) with the shoes he wore the night before.

 

Leo and Seung Gil were also ready in seconds. Makkachin (thank God Leo took him for a quick walk before David's arrival) would have to stay there and they could tell the poor dog was stressed out from the flurry of activity. Victor promised he'd bring back a treat, and soon the three were out of the door.

 

Victor had his car so they all piled in there. “Ji just texted me. They took Yuuri in as soon as they saw him.”

 

That gave them no relief. Ten minutes and they were finally at the hospital. Another five minutes and they were all in the waiting room where Guang Hong and Phichit were.

 

“They have to set the bones. We don't know anything right now.” Phichit looked the most worried. The man hated not knowing what was happening.

 

“Leo, it was so bad. He started crying on the way here. He said he couldn't see anything.” Guang Hong had been able to find where the cups and water were and had guzzled several cups so now he was more alert and awake.

 

“The nurses took one look at him, they were shouting and I don't know what any of it meant.” Phichit stated pathetically Seung Gil came over to wrap his arms around the man.

 

Victor just felt terrible because he hadn't helped the situation by trying to fight David back.

 

“What happened with David?” Guang Hong questioned.

 

Victor scowled as Leo answered him. None one seemed happy about any of this. Perhaps an hour went by before a nurse finally came out, calling for family for Yuuri.

 

“His entire family is in Japan, we are all he has here in the states. Also, he works for this guy.” Phichit just wanted to know what was going on so he was just telling her the truth and if helped them know anything then Phichit was going to say anything.

 

The nurse looked unsure but seeing as no one else was there for the Japanese male and his boss was listed as a medical emergency (encase something happened and Yuuri couldn't come to work) she just took the information down.

 

“So as suspected his nose is broken. The force of whatever hit him was enough to do some damage to his eyesight. It's only temporary, but even with his glasses it's all going to be blurry for him. Once the swelling has gone down around his cheeks, it will improve, but for right now the doctor doesn't think he can much of anything until he can see properly.”

 

While the news was unsettling it had some relief that it wasn't permanent.

 

“He works primarily with computers and documents. I'm assuming he won't be able to go to work any time soon?” Victor questioned knowing it didn't bother him if it meant Yuuri getting better.

 

“Unfortunately no. He will also have sensitivity to light. Does he have someone he can stay with? It's not recommended that he be by himself for the next few days.”

 

“He lives with us, but we all work. He's usually up really early. I think we can make it work so one us is with him through out the day. Leo, Ji, you guys have the early shifts right?”

 

The two nodded and Phichit would make it work.

 

“He will be released in another hour. We are making sure he doesn't have any other problems. We are going to prescribe pain medication with instructions. Since you are listed as a ICE for work, we can have you sign the release documents and you can pick up his medication. We already have his insurance information since he's been to see us before.”

 

The nurse gave Victor the forms and the man just sat down with a heavy grateful sigh before signing it.

 

“Crap, if Yuuri did add you as a work related thing, they might still call his family.” Phichit was not ready for that phone call. 'Oh hey, yeah, your son was letting his inner slut out with his boss who's been after his ass for months now, and his ex boyfriend who wasn't really his boyfriend came over and heard them getting it on like a couple of bunnies and shit went down.' No, thank you. He was not going to have that conversation with them.

 

“I mean he's not dying? So they shouldn't call them right?” Leo muttered unsure himself.

 

“Don't know. We won't know till we get home. Yuuri's phone wasn't on him.” Phichit muttered laying his head down on Seung Gil's shoulder.

 

“We should probably go back and clean the apartment. The TV is busted and so is Yuuri's door.” Guang Hong suggested though Victor spoke up at this.

 

“Since it is my fault he fell on the TV I can replace it along with the door.”

 

“We're going to have to check it's just the door and not the entire frame. This isn't the first time it's been broken.” Guang Hong sighed and Leo nodded in agreement.

 

“How many times has his door been broken?” Victor asked a little shocked and Leo pointed to Phichit who sniffed.

 

“No comment. Anyways. Leo, Ji, you guys go ahead and start heading over there. Seung Gil, can you get breakfast for us? Even when Yuuri's released, he's going to be hungry. I'll stay with Victor and we will head back to the apartment once he's out.”

 

No one argued as Seung Gil went with Leo and Guang Hong since he would have to take the car after they were dropped off. Victor and Phichit sat there for a few moments in silence before Phichit finally spoke up.

 

“So...you and Yuuri?”

 

There was a shift and a hum.

 

“Yuuri and I.”

 

“Were you guys still drunk this morning?”

 

Victor couldn't help but glare but answered. “No we weren't. It happened last night and it happened again this morning, well obviously not all the way this morning.”

 

Phichit gave a soft snort.

 

“Don't lie, he blew you at the club right?”

 

Victor coughed and chose not to answer.

 

“I'm his best friend. I've seen slut Yuuri take what he wants. If he really didn't want to fuck you, even in a drunken state, he wouldn't have. Sober Yuuri does the same thing but in a G rated kinda a way.”

 

“Nothing about what he did was G rated.”

 

“Ain't that the truth.”

 

The two men were silent once again. It was a little over an hour when they finally saw Yuuri being wheeled out (per hospital policy). His face looked terrible, there was a bandage on his nose, but from that the bruises spread to his cheeks. The swelling was still present and his eyes were unfocused as he tried to shield them from the light.

 

They carefully helped him out to the car after Victor got his pain medication. Victor had one of Yuri's blankets in the car so they used that to help keep the light out from Yuuri's eyes. The man was silent, except for the soft breathing.

 

When they got to the apartment building, they saw Yuuri's car was parked so at least everyone was there. They helped him up the stairs and had him sit down on the couch as they turned off the living room lights but kept the kitchen lights on.

 

“Yuuri? Seung Gil got some food. The nurse said you need to take your pills with food.” Phichit spoke gently as he came over to him with a plate of kolachies and muster since he knew Yuuri liked to dip them.

 

“Food?” Right then his stomach growled and Yuuri fumbled to grab the plate. Phichit helped him by putting it in his lap. “I have your pill and some chocolate milk. Open your mouth and I'll put it in. I have a straw ready okay?”

 

The others watched as Phichit helped Yuuri, making sure the man didn't hurt himself.

 

“We should all probably shower. We don't want to worry the kids about Yuuri's uh current condition. Phichit is probably going to stay with him, I'm guessing you are too, Seung Gil?” Leo asked as he ate his own plate of food.

 

“I'll probably leave later on when he's asleep so I can go get a bag of clothes. I'm not sure what good I can do, but I can at least take care of Makkachin for the time being.”

 

Victor wanted to protest, wanting to stay himself but Guang Hong pointed out he couldn't.

 

“If you stay, Yurio is going to ask where the two of you are. He's going to get upset, and then that will upset the other two children. We just do what we normally do, ice skating, see who wants to go to dinner, and then you have to come back to pick up Makkachin. We can explain to Yurio then that Yuuri won't be able to go with him for a while to his ballet lessons. Which you need to tell his ballet instructor what's going on.”

 

Victor shuddered at the thought of speaking to the other Russian woman.

 

“I'll make sure he has a leave of absence at work and find a temp to fill in for now.” Victor didn't like the idea of someone else in Yuuri's desk but he still had to work and things still needed to get done.

 

“Uh, guys, looks like Yuuri and I are getting married.” Phichit's voice rang out causing the others to get up and poke their heads out to look at the couple on the couch. Yuuri was draped on Phichit who had his head tipped back to look at them.

 

“I'd make a great wife. Cook, cleaning, everything. I don't know about sexy times. We can make it work.” Yuuri was babbling away and Phichit was stroking his head in a comforting manner. He did not have the heart to tell Yuuri that no, they couldn't get married and they would not be having sexy times together.

 

“Is it his medication?” Victor's sounded amused.

 

“It's a high dose. Then he has medication to help him sleep.” Phichit had read the side effects before giving it to him.

 

“Shh, shh, I'll make sure we have the prettiest babies.” Yuuri cooed. Makkachin had used Yuuri's drug induced state to eat the rest of the food off the plate.

 

“Makka!” Victor half whispered/half yelled as he grabbed Makkachin pulling away from the plate.

 

“Well, I mean, you guys would have some pretty cute babies.” Guang Hong agreed. Phichit glared at his friend.

 

“I'll have all your babies.” Yuuri stated his speech a little slurred as he sat up carefully. He narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't tell who was who. The only way he knew it was Phichit was because of his voice.

 

“Yuuri, I don't think you can have our babies.” Seung Gil's voice came out and Yuuri turned his head to where he thought the man was.

 

“W-What? Why – Why can't I have your babies? You don't...don't want me to have them?”

 

“Oh dear god.” Whispered Phichit as Yuuri started to tear up.

 

“Yuuri, don't cry. If you want, you can have my babies?” It was Victor this time and Yuuri sniffled.

 

“I can really have them? You- You won't think I'll be fat and ugly?”

 

“God, he really things he can get pregnant.” Leo whispered to Guang Hong. “Sh, don't let him hear you.”

 

Victor moved to sit down next to Yuuri, carefully wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

 

“No, no. You will never be ugly to me.” On the other side of the couch, Phichit face palmed when Yuuri started to sob.

 

“But you'll think I'm fat!”

 

“What? No! No, Yuuri!”

 

“F-First Seungi won't let me have his babies and now you think I'll be fat and ugly when I'm huge and carrying your babies!”

 

Do you remember when Phichit said Yuuri had an ugly crying face? Well it's true.

 

The man did not cry pretty. He had snot coming out of his nose, his cheeks scrunching up and his eyes screwed shut as he cried. By all means, Yuuri absolutely did not have a pretty crying face.

 

It took perhaps thirty minutes of coaxing Yuuri, that yes, Seung Gil would give him babies and that no, Victor did not think he would be fat or ugly during his (delusional) pregnancy.

 

They put him in Leo's room since it wasn't used as much since he started dating Guang Hong. They made sure he was comfortable. Victor left once Yuuri fell asleep, promising he'd have a TV delivered later on the same day and that Sunday they could go get an entire new door and door frame for Yuuri's room. Phichit took a quick shower first in Yuuri's room while the other two took turns in the other bathroom.

 

Once he was out, Seung Gil left to get some clothes though took Makkachin out before he left.

 

“We still have a few hours before we need to go. Victor is probably going to come back here once he's done showering and changing too. Speaking of, did you tell him that we were fine with the same sized TV right? Since the media stand can only hold a certain amount of weight?” Leo looked to his boyfriend and Phichit. The two opened their mouths to say “of course” but snapped their mouths shut when realizing that no, they didn't tell Victor anything about the TV.

 

“You don't think he'll try and get us a big TV right? I mean I know he has a huge ass one at his place, but he's seen the size of ours. There's no way he'd try to get something bigger...right?” Phichit had no confidence in this as he spoke.

 

It was a few hours later, after everyone when to the ice rink, that Phichit got his answer.

 

In the form of a 70 inch TV with a new TV stand. Seung Gil looked at the monstrosity of a TV and how the living room was currently arranged. It wouldn't work, they would have to move things around for it fit.

 

“...I don't know how to respond to this.” The Korean stated looking at Phichit who looked like he wanted to laugh and cry.

 

“Just...just help me rearrange shit before Yuuri wakes up. Makkachin is in the room with him right?” Seung Gil nodded and Phichit just took a deep breath as the two began working together to move the couches and love seat around so that TV would look natural versus sticking out like a sore thumb.

 

“We can probably sell the TV stand. I've been selling Yuuri's stuff on this skating website for years now. Good money too. Just have have to sign it for him.”

 

“Wait, you've been selling Yuuri's things online? Does he know about it?”

 

“Of course. What type of best friend do you think I am?”

 

“The type to not tell his best friend that you've been secretly selling his things online.”

 

“It's not a secret. Everyone knows.”

 

“Everyone who isn't Yuuri and or lives in this apartment.”

 

“. _..shut up._ ”

 


	16. Chapter 16

See, the problem between them isn't that they were a thing. It was that they weren't. Victor for the life of him couldn't stop thinking about having more with Yuuri. Granted he broke up with Alexi not even a full six months ago, but with Yuuri it felt different. Yuuri made him different. It felt amazing. But he supposed that perhaps it was normal since he was so enamored by the Japanese male. He couldn't wait to spend more time together after a long day of working (or not). He wasn't sure if Yuuri still had reservations about him, he knew that the start of their relationship (for the lack of a better term) things were very bad. As in, if Yuuri could, the man would have probably have him dead. But see, that was and wasn't the problem. It wasn't a problem because Yuuri knew what he did, his absolute worst. Leaving his child behind. Well no, not leaving, pretty much abandoning him with people who wanted him in the first place.

 

Not to say Victor would have wanted to abort him, no, god no, Victor was a monster, but he couldn't even ask that of the mother of his child. The baby had no fault in his immaturity. The baby was an innocent soul in this all, though thinking back on it, so was the mother. But it was a problem because Yuuri _knew_ him at his worst. It left a blood stain in Yuuri's vision of him and _it hurt._

 

Victor was a lot of things, a bit of an air-head (one joke, Yuuri, HR needs to get over it), he was child-like (chased a balloon with Makkachin, Yuuri and Yuri were not amused), stubborn and easily offended (he might have flipped over Stephanie's tray of cupcakes in a fit of rage when she dared to insult Yuuri's involvement in their lives, also it was PTA meeting), petty (Yuuri witnessed Victor eating all the cookies at another PTA meting, making eye contact with Stephanie the entire time, he was now asked to attend because of the cupcake flipping incident), and a few other things he couldn't think of (forgetful).

 

But for all the faults Victor had, he did make up for, or at least tried. He was trying to be the father his Yuri never had. He was trying to be the super parent to make his little Yuri proud of him despite not knowing him for the first four years of his life. He wasn't perfect, he was no where near perfect because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. But it was okay. Yuuri said it was okay to be scared, well he said it several times. But he finally listened to him when Yuri starting acting out against Yuuri and he took it like a grain a salt and did his best to handle a situation that was also new to him.

 

Yes it took a lot of trail and errors, more errors than anything, but he was happy with the progress because he was finally able to have a relationship with his son. Albeit, his son was a little shit, a bit of an ass, but underneath that, he got to see how kind he was. How his entire face lit up when he smiled, how he stuck up for his friends and took on a kid twice his size. Sure, JJ and Yuri still fought like cats and dogs, but they had their mutual understanding and it was just how their friendship worked.

 

But the one person he knew he could count on as he watched his son grow and develop was Yuuri. The man didn't have to take Yuri to his lessons and stay with him, he didn't have to go to the school for when Victor forgot to pack Yuri's lunch and take him his own lunch and buy something on the way back for himself, he didn't have answer his phone calls after Yuri's supposed bed time when the little boy decided that “no, I'm not going to sleep, I'm not tired yet” when he was indeed exhausted. Didn't have to join them during grocery runs to make sure neither son or father piled the cart with junk food (despite Victors “buy all organic” he still couldn't resist the sweet temptations of Twinkies and brownies). Didn't have to come over, barely awake, probably very dangerously driving in the dead of night, when Yuri came down with a fever and Victor was absolutely not prepared (was any parent really ever prepared?).

 

Honestly, he didn't think Yuuri would have put up with him after getting Yuri settled. That all his talk of keeping in contact with them for the sake of Yuri was just a bluff. But it wasn't. Everything that Yuuri had said had been a promise and Victor had never been more grateful for someone in his life. So, the night at the club, where they did some rather unspeakable things in the back of the club, and then at the apartment, had been heaven. Because lord knows how long he'd been dreaming of taking Yuuri in more ways than just dinner. Though only thing that he had been nervous about was the fact that Yuuri, despite his appearance, was manly. He took charge, he worked out, he didn't have soft features but he didn't have harsh features either, it was a pleasant in between. But Victor had never bottomed in his entire life. Well no, once and he had so much regret after that he never did it again. For all purposes, Victor only ever topped.

 

So when Yuuri dropped to his knees and started sucking, Victor while in pleasure, was mentally preparing himself to be penetrated. He was willing, only if it was Yuuri. So when they got to the apartment, he had been giving a nice shock when Yuuri tossed off his clothes and had started to prepare himself. Literally, swoosh, clothes off in seconds, and Victor just stared dumbfound, horny and did he mention horny? Regardless, he was a happy (tipsy, boarder lined shit faced) drunk.

 

Then the dreaded morning. He had been more than surprised when Yuuri started up another round, though by the gossip (Phichit) the man had a “healthy” sexual appetite that Victor was more than happy to fill (pun intended). Unfortunately the were interrupted and Yuuri ended up in the hospital and not because Victors dick was that good (a man could dream couldn't he?).

 

He hated leaving Yuuri, but Guang Hong had made sense. He couldn't worry his son when he was suppose to have a fun filled weekend with Otabek and a few hours with JJ at the ice rink. The kids had instantly noticed that Yuuri and Phichit weren't there. Leo managed to distract them, simply saying that they had the stomach bug.

 

If only.

 

Afterward, they decided to just buy dinner and take it to the apartment since Yuri kept asking about Yuuri. Otabek and his parents also seemed concerned while endearing, Victor didn't want them to see Yuuri's condition. JJ and his parents left, having a prior promise to keep with JJ's grandparents but wished Yuuri a speedy recovery.

 

They picked up Thai food (it's literally just food for me – Phichit) and all went to the Katsuki – Ji – De La Iglesia – Chulanont household. Because that wasn't a mouthful.

 

Victor was very much pleased to see the TV he had gotten for them and media stand in the rearranged living room. Yuuri was on the couch, the lights off, with only a lamp on. He had been woken up to take another pill (well more like he woke himself up when a dull throbbing started). They gave him some canned soup to hold him over so when Yuuri tilted his head up a little at the door opening and the food coming to his nose his stomach growled in hunger.

 

Though the apartment soon had a lot of people in both kitchen and living room. Little Yuri had gasped in horror seeing the condition of Yuuri's face. It took them a few moments to get him to stop crying and calm down. Otabek looked extremely upset but he stayed strong (for Yuri he whispered) and his parents just looked down right shocked.

 

“He's still a little out of it, he can't really see either right now. But the doctors said he should be better in two weeks.” Phichit offered the news to the parents as he made a plate for Yuuri to help him eat. Though Yuri, bless his little heart, demanded to feed Yuuri himself. If didn't hurt, Yuuri would cry from how touched he felt.

 

Victor didn't stop him knowing his son really wanted to help take care of the older male.

 

“Yura, don't forgot to feed yourself too.” He reminded and Yuri scowled.

 

“I feed Yuuri first.” And there goes his English.

 

Otabek's parents followed Victor to the kitchen, sitting down in the open chairs since Phichit and Seung Gil went to the living room with the kids. Leo and Guang Hong staying the kitchen as well.

 

“That poor dear. I can't believe someone would do that to him.” The mother, a little shaken, to have seen such a bubbly strong man, reduced to not even being able to feed himself properly.

 

“To be fair, the man was aiming for me, but Yuuri put himself in front.” Victor explained, a guilty expression as he picked around his food a little.

 

“Still, Yuuri is a professional athlete, you are a squishy man compared to him. I think you wouldn't have fared all that well and he knew that.” Remember the part where Victor was easily offended? Well, he was offended.

 

“I work out! I could have taken it!” There were unbelieving looks and Victor wilted a little.

 

“Leo, why do you hurt me?” Victor muttered after a bit.

 

“I wouldn't worry too much. Yuuri didn't want ruin the kids fun, so even though he looks like that, he's still pretty strong.” Guang Hong reassured Otabek's parents who still looked upset that Yuuri had been assaulted though they both paled a little.

 

“We have another PTA meeting Tuesday night.” Victor pulled a Phichit and sniffed, looking at his nails a little.

 

“I can still attend. Let everyone know that Yuuri will be out for the next two weeks.”

 

“Victor, please, for the sake of Yuuri, please don't get into it with Stephanie.” The parents were the first time it happened. Victor flipping over the tray of store bought cupcakes. The had to watch the second time as Victor made it a point to eat all the cookies while staring straight at Stephanie who looked positively livid. The last time Victor was ready to jump across three rows of chairs when she took the floor to discuss the “problem” children.

 

“Well then Stephanie needs to learn to shut her dirty mouth.”

 

“I can probably go with him if that's fine?” Guang Hong volunteered (in hind sight, this started as a good idea).

 

“There, problem fixed.” Victor stated and Otabek's parents just hoped it would all go okay.

 

When Tuesday came and Yuri at his lessons (Victor stuttered, fucking stuttered, as he explained to Lila on Monday why Yuuri wouldn't be attending for a while), Guang Hong and Victor found themselves at the PTA meeting.

 

It turned into a nightmare.

 

Well no, let's back track. It was pleasant at first. Victor came in with Guang Hong, they grabbed some cookies, and Victor went around and introduced Guang Hong to everyone while explaining that Yuuri had gotten hurt the past weekend and unable to do much of anything. There were sympathies all around, everyone wishing Yuuri a speedy recovery.

 

JJ's parents already there and welcoming them.

 

“Otabek's parents told us what happened on Monday when we came to get JJ. If you need any help just let us know.” They offered and the two were quick to thank them.

 

“Victor.” Guang Hong looked up seeing a rather pretty woman staring at Victor. She didn't look friendly at all.

 

“Stephanie.” Came Victor's clipped tone.

 

“I hear Yuuri won't be making it tonight or the next meeting the following week.” Guang Hong nibbled on his cookie, he could see everyone was looking at the two nervously.

 

“No, he was assaulted and taken to the hospital, he's currently resting at home.” Well, that was a good way to put it.

 

“That's terrible. Shame really.” Guang Hong could see Victor's hand twitch.

 

“And who might you be?” Guang Hong finally looked up seeing that Stephanie was now addressing him.

 

“I'm Yuuri's roommate. I volunteered to come with Victor tonight.” She eyed him, as if judging to see if he would be a problem.

 

“I see. So many men around, how will little Yuri ever have female's influence.” The gauntlet has been dropped. Guang Hong's hand twitched.

 

“I could see the same for your daughter. How is she ever going to have a female's influence when all she has is you. I mean, I know they say college is a time for experimenting, perhaps you should have kept that up. Could have removed that stick firmly planted in your ass.”

 

Guang Hong did his best not to choke on his cookie. Stephanie's face was bright red now, either with embarrassment or anger, no one knew and no one said a damn thing.

 

After that awkward encounter everyone finally sat down.

 

“Tonight we here to discuss participation in after school clubs.” Okay, it's a safe topic, Guang Hong wasn't too worried since Yuri did ballet after school with the ballet instructor.

 

“They're children, in elementary school. How do they have after school clubs?” Victor's voice rang out, and Guang Hong ate his words.

 

“There is the soccer team, the dance team, and even a baking club, something you'd know if you bothered to put your son in any of them.”

 

“Well, Stephanie, I'll have you know, my Yura does dance. He has ballet lessons after school. He's even being entered in a competition.”

 

“We don't offer ballet lessons after school. Who ever told you that is a joke.” Came her mocking tone and Victor's face lit up.

 

“I'll be sure to tell Ms. Baranovskaya, that you believe her lessons are a joke.”

 

“...there is no way. She refused to give private lessons.” Victor soaked in the fact that Stephanie didn't sound confident.

 

“U-Uh, excuse me,” A hand went up and the man cleared his throat.

 

“It's true. She offered to take in our son and JJ for private lessons because they are good friends with Yuri. Plus, Mr. Katsuki helps teach them as well when he's there.”

 

Otabek's dad was the one who spoke up and his wife was just nodding in agreement.

 

“So, clearly they are participating in after school activities.” Victor sounded smug and Stephanie looked ready to kill him.

 

“Then, I suppose I'll have to speak to Ms. Baranovskaya, myself about opening it to more people and not just a select few.” Her voice was tight and Victor hummed.

 

“Yes, you do that. Let us know how it goes.”

 

Guang Hong wasn't sure why everyone was worried about Victor. He had so far behaved himself. It wasn't until the subject of “problem” child was brought up again and even going as far as listing that an “unfit” environment could be the cause. Karen, Stephanie's friend also agreeing.

 

Literally a pin could have dropped and everyone could hear it. Victor exploded.

 

“Shut your whore mouth Stephanie! Fuck you too, Karen!”

 

Guang Hong was now trying to pull Victor back down to his seat.

 

“Yura is in a loving environment! The only problem I see is you! I own a goddamn company and spend time with my son as any other working parent does! There's a reason the school has an indoor day care you stupid twat!”

 

Stephanie gasped, her hand coming up to grab her shirt where her heart would be. Soon they were arguing back and forth and Guang Hong finally lost his grip when Victor stomped out of the row and towards the dessert table.

 

“Victor, don't you fucking dare!” Stephanie's voice rang out.

 

Said man inches away from the table, turned to Stephanie with a glare and flipped the entire table over. Guang Hong was now trying to drag Victor out of the room.

 

“We all know it's store bought you bitch! At least when we bring in food, it's made with love!”

 

“Just because you're all gay doesn't mean it's love! It's probably filled with diseases!”

 

Guang Hong froze. Victor took the chance and stormed up towards Stephanie words already spilling from his mouth calling her a “vile piece of shit” and then the next thing anyone knew Guang Hong was on the floor with Stephanie.

 

“You bitch!”

 

There were yells as they both wrestled on the floor, Stephanie managing to pull at Guang Hong's hair who then in turn and ripped the pretty necklace she was wearing.

 

“Eat shit Stephanie!” Guang Hong would do anything for his friends and family, he'd die for them. So when Stephanie threw those words at them, it made him see red. Guang Hong was small, yes, hell he was short compared to Stephanie, but he didn't hesitate to take the bitch down.

 

When Karen went to help, she was yanked back by her shirt and a piece of cupcake smashed in her face.

 

By the time Guang Hong and Stephanie were pulled apart the entire room was in chaos. Victor was covered in store bought frosting. Guang Hong's shirt was torn and his lip was bleeding a little. His cheeks red from rolling around.

 

Stephanie and Karen didn't look any better.

 

“Well. Meetings over.”

 

With the dignity they had left, heads held high, the two woman left the room. Victor and Guang Hong following after, heads held high.

 

Silence followed them as they entered Victor's car.

 

“That went well.” Victor stated after a few minutes.

 

“You flipped an entire table of food.”

 

“You got into a cat fight.”

 

“...Fuck Stephanie. Karen too.”

 

Victor hummed in agreement.

 

Victor dropped off Guang Hong off first, before going to his place, showering and dressing up like he hadn't just got into with Karen and smashed the fallen cupcakes in her face. He had enough time to drive to where Yuri had his lessons and waited the last ten minutes.

 

“Victor.” Lila greeted with a curt nod. The man nodded back and watched as Yuri bounded over to him.

 

“Beka is going to start lessons with me soon!”

 

“That's great! It will help with figure skating too!” Victor chirped ruffing his sons hair. He knew with JJ that his parents might be able to put him in with the lessons because he was mainly in figure skating classes through out the week, but at least Otabek would be able to.

 

“Are we going to see Yuuri now?” The little boy questioned and Victor shook his head no.

 

“Sorry kitten. Yuuri already took his sleepy medicine. You might not get to see him until Friday night.”

 

Yuri pouted, but Victor could tell that the blonde child was actually upset. He wasn't use to not having Yuuri around. Lila cleared her throat and Victor looked up.

 

“Is his condition any better?” Ah, yes, the former prima ballerina also was worried despite not showing any signs of affection.

 

“A little. The swelling has gone down, so he's able to see a bit more with his glasses on. But only with a lamp on, his eyes are still too sensitive to the light.”

 

There was a frown on his face before Yuri went over to pat Lila's hand and in Russian told her not to worry because Yuuri was strong. This caused a small (barely there and if you asked Victor he'd deny it) smile from the woman's lips.

 

With a nod she sent the two off, and Victor took Yuri home. He hadn't cooked anything so Victor made him a turkey sandwich with a fruit bowl. After he got a bath and dressed in his pajamas. He let Yuri stay up a little longer knowing he'd fall asleep soon.

 

About an hour later, Victor laid in bed ready to sleep when his phone rang. It was Phichit, he answered but he wasn't even able to greet him before the other male spoke.

 

“You flipped a table and Ji got into with a soccer mom?”

 

“There was a small misunderstanding.”

 

“A small misunderstanding? Ji has a bite mark on his face.”

 

“That bitch played dirty.”

 

Phichit didn't know what else he could say.

 

“Well, because Ji is obviously not going with you again, I have to go to the next meeting. Let's not flip over any tables this time.”

 

There was a snort and then both hung up.

 

The week passed with relatively normal ease. Friday came and Yuri finally got see Yuuri. He was now able to feed himself since he was taking half a pill for pain medication so he was more aware and they were able to turn the lights on low.

 

“I can see better. Sorry I've been a mess guys.” The man apologized as he ate the tacos Leo had cooked.

 

“Literally not your fault. Plus it was funny watching drugged out.” Phichit stated with a grin.

 

“Ugh, don't remind me. Mari called me asking why I left a voice mail on our parents phone, telling them I was pregnant but I didn't know who the father was.”

 

Ah, yes. Victor remembered that as Yuuri was leaving the voice mail. It was when Yuri was at his lessons and Victor came over to see how he was doing.

 

“I did offer to take responsibility.” He commented with a grin and wink. Yuuri through a piece of fajita at him.

 

“As I recall, you were dead set on making me responsible.” Seung Gil let a sigh out, basically having been living there as Yuuri recovered. Another piece of meat went flying.

 

There was a tug and Yuuri looked down to see the little boy. “Yuuri is having babies?”

 

Before he could respond, the child spoke again this time more excited.

 

“Does that mean I get a brother or sister?!”

 

No one said anything. Yuuri's eyes were wide at the implication and Victor was choking on his tortilla.

 

“...uh...wait, you want siblings?” This was news to them all since Yuri had never mentioned anything about wanting a sibling. Victor was patting his chest still trying to clear his air way.

 

“Not really, but if Yuuri has babies, then I don't mind.”

 

“I can't tell if this is cute or not.”

 

“Phichit, shut up.”

 

“Rude.”

 

Yuuri forced himself to calm down though, glad for once his face was bruised and no one could see his blush.

 

“Well, I mean. I can't have babies. I'm a boy.” Now at this, the small child looked confused.

 

“But don't babies come out of our pee-pee?” This caused Victor to choke again and Phichit ended up choking as well from laughing.

 

“...I don't know how to respond to this.”

 

Thankfully, Yuri's attention span was short and he moved onto something else. The rest of the night was uneventful. Saturday was the usual and Sunday was still scrap booking day but now included Otabek for when they had sleep overs.

 

Yuuri still wasn't cleared for work so he stayed home.

 

Tuesday night, Victor and Phichit found themselves at the PTA meeting.

 

“How many meetings do you guy have?” Phichit questioned swiping a chocolate cookie after setting down some pastries he made (he decided to be a giver). They were homemade strawberry filled twinkies. What could he say, he had a sweet tooth. He had to stop Victor from eating them all on the car ride over.

 

“Two at the end of the month and one at the beginning of the month.” Victor explained having been attending when he found the PTA calender on Yuuri's desk. No, he wasn't snooping.

 

Around twenty minutes later they were once more sitting down. Victor had a small plate with Phichit's dessert on them and a cookie. Even as Phichit lept from his chair, Victor happily munched away on the treats.

 

“Bitch, insult my baby one more time!” Victor could hear in the distant.

 

“Look at this! Does this look like a face of depression? Fuck your white people shit!” Victor licked his fingers as he started on his second delicious fluff. There was more yelling, then loud screeching. It was when Victor went to go get more of Phichit's dessert do he finally see what was happening. Not because he cared, no, because the rest of what Phichit brought was gone.

 

He looked around to see if someone perhaps moved it, but instead he turned in time to watch Phichit smash all of the homemade twinkies in Stephanie's face.

 

Victor felt a sad pout forming looking back down to his empty paper plate. He looked longingly at the now destroyed treats on the floor as Phichit continued on his rampage.

 

“Come here Karen! I got one with your fucking name it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, originally this chapter was not going to go where it ended up going. But then I watched The Boss and it changed the entire direction of the chapter. No regrets.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

Yuuri was now able to see properly but his doctor still recommended he avoid the use of his contacts for a while. The bruising was still very visible, his skin coloring dark purple now, but the swelling was completely gone. So all in all, he was in better shape than he was three weeks ago. In those three weeks though they (meaning him and Victor) had no spoken about what happened the night prior. Not that Yuuri didn't want to, more like he was pretty high on the pain killers the first week and a half. They're relationship wasn't strained, it didn't take a weird air, so he assumed they were okay. But still, they hadn't spoken about that night in particular.

 

He also hadn't spoken to David since he punched him in the face. Not that he really wanted to talk to him at the moment but that was also a conversation he had to have. Right now though he was currently on the phone with one of the other parents discussing what topics were discussed the last two PTA meetings. Oddly they were a little quiet and unsure.

 

“What do you mean you guys didn't get that far? What happened?”

 

Yuuri looked confused as he stared at the wall waiting for the other to explain. It was then Guang Hong and Phichit came out did Yuuri spoke again.

 

“Ji and Phichit? Yes, they are my roommates, they went the last two meetings from what I understand.”

 

The two men froze. They began to slowly make their way back to their rooms.

 

“What!?”

 

Have you ever sat down in a movie theater, intent on watching a scary movie but then that one scene comes up, and you vocally say “don't do it. Don't go down the basement you dumb bitch. Get out the damn house” but ultimately she goes down to the basement? Well in this situation, it was kinda like that. Phichit and Guang Hong could feel Yuuri's stare heating their backs and the entire time they wanted to go back to their rooms. Close their doors and pretend that they weren't being outed by someone who also attended the PTA meetings. Yet they wondered if they should turn around, get it over with and try to protest as to why they more or less got into it with Stephanie and Karen.

 

This was the part where the audience would say “run bitch, ain't nothing good coming to come out of this. Leave the house, you fixing to die you dumb bitches.” But it was too late. Yuuri thanked the other parent and hung up. There was quiet breathing and then yelling erupted.

 

Yuuri yelling at the two for getting into psychical fights and assaulting the two woman with pastries. The other two yelling at Yuuri to “leave them alone” in hopes they looked pathetic enough trying to close the door on the Japanese male.

 

“It doesn't matter what she says! Ignore her and move on!”

 

“She was being mean to Yurio!”

 

“Yeah, the bitch was singling him out!”

 

“Open the damn door!”

 

“NO!”

The combined yells both agreeing that opening the door was the last thing they wanted to do. Leo poked his head out to figure out what was happening. When he listened to their screaming he wondered if Seung Gil had went home yet. Silently he went to Phichit's room where Seung Gil was silently reading a book. Leo waved, moving to sit on the bed with him.

 

“How long do you think they have before the door is opened?” He questioned in a whisper not wanting to draw attention to them and get involved.

 

“Before or after Yuuri breaks the door down?” Leo gave a shrug.

 

“I'd say ten minutes the longest.”

 

Leo hummed with his head back against the head board listening to what was happening. About five minutes in of Phichit and Guang Hong trying to “bribe” Yuuri into “forgetting” what happened, there was distinct crack and suddenly it went silent. Seung Gil and Leo looked at each other, growing nervous with each passing second of silence.

 

“Yuuri! No!”

 

They weren't sure who said it. In fact they weren't even sure what happened next. All they knew was that Yuuri walked passed the room with a bounce in his step and a pleasant smile on his face.

 

Three days have passed and the other two men didn't say a word of what actually happened.

 

Yuuri was currently back at work, having to readjust from the impromptu vacation. The temp that they hired to take his place had actually said they didn't mind working a few more days and Yuuri knew that code. It was code for “you're not needed, I have everything handled”. Yuuri did not want to play that game so early in the morning.

 

So he called security, informed them that the temp was needing help gathering her things. Said temp's face was bright red and angry as she packed her things up.

 

“I've never been treated like this my entire life! Nothing but an asset to the company since I started!”

 

Yuuri looked bored as he waited for her to finish.

 

“You've been here three weeks. I've been here over a year. I can already tell you didn't do my job properly. So kindly shut up and leave.”

 

He snapped after she kept on rambling at the “treatment”. That was the scene Victor walked in on at least. His eyes bright when he spotted Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri!” It seemed someone forgot to mention that Yuuri was coming back today.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov!” The woman exclaimed, glaring at Yuuri a small smirk on her face as she quickly presented herself in front of him.

 

“I told him he didn't need to come back so soon. That I was doing a good job as his replacement. Do you know how he's been treating me since he's walked in?!”

It looked like she was ready to cry and Yuuri just looked annoyed.

 

“Victor, I would appreciate it if you actually remembered to inform the correct people that I was coming back today.”

 

On cue, Victor made a gasp sound, by passing the woman and slinging his arms around the man's shoulders.

 

“I did forgot! No worries though! We can just send an e-mail out during lunch.”

 

Though when Victor looked back to the now flabbergasted woman he blinked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I'm sorry, who are you?”

 

Now it was Yuuri's turn to raise an eyebrow and smirk at the woman who's hand shook from either rage or humiliation it was a toss up.

 

“I'm Nicole, you're assistant.”

 

Victor once again blinked looking to Yuuri who sighed.

 

“She's the temp for the last few weeks while I was out.”

 

“Oh! That's right! Well, thank you for your hard work but I have my assistant back so you're no longer needed.”

 

Now, there were a lot of things Yuuri could say about Victor. But in this moment, he only had one word.

 

Savage.

 

Yuuri watched as the woman grabbed her things and leave, with security in tow. He knew very well what had happened. Nicole most likely got a glimpse of Victor when he came in every morning, and thought to herself that this could be her moment to find true love and all that bullshit. On top of that, Victor kept a photo of Yuri on his desk with Makkachin, so naturally she figured he was straight, single father (no ring on his hand) and loved animals. Only she missed the other tiny detail that Victor was extremely gay. Like, shit out rainbows gay. Like Ellen DeGeneres gay.

 

Gay.

 

After that little episode, Yuuri did admit Nicole did a decent job, but she still failed short of perfect. She didn't do any of the paper work on his desk so it had been piling up this entire time which meant any meetings he was suppose to have for the proposals were never scheduled. He had to send out a mass e-mail, apologizing and explaining what happened.

 

He gotten responses in minutes. All thanking every deity that he was back and stating the other had been a complete nightmare. Yuuri was touched. No literally, some was touching him and he looked up and saw it was Chris.

 

“Wow, you look terrible. Still handsome, but short of sexy.” His accent was still think and Yuuri couldn't help but glare.

 

“The bruising is almost gone and doctor said no to contacts for another two weeks.”

 

Chris hummed leaning against his desk.

 

“So, Victor has been hush-hush as to what happened to you. Only that you were assaulted and had to take a leave from work.”

 

Yuuri wished he had coffee now. Why did he think it was okay to forgo his morning coffee?

 

“Well he isn't lying. Someone did hit me.”

 

Chris leered in, whispering.

 

“Was it an ex lover? Perhaps a jealous ex boyfriend? Phichit does post rather scandalized photos of you. Not that I'm complaining.” Chris gave an appreciated look over Yuuri's sitting form.

 

“Is there something you actually needed? Or did you see my e-mail and decide to come see me for yourself?”

 

“Why not both? No? Alright, alright. You've caught me. I wanted to see if you had any plans this weekend?” Yuuri gave a weary look towards him.

 

“No. I usually go ice skating with Yura and the others, but I'm not cleared for it yet. Why?”

 

There was an excited clapping.

 

“I need a partner.”

 

Now Yuuri looked confused. It was until Chris further explained what he meant and Yuuri's face burned red.

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No. I'm not even good at it.”

 

“All lies I'm sure. I've seen Phichit's videos.”

 

“No.”

 

“I'll send you the details." 

 

“I said no Chris.”

 

"This is going to be so much fun.”

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Don't worry about the routine, I'll figure it out. We are going to break the internet.”

 

“You're not even listening to me.”

 

“I'll have an outfit picked out an everything. I'm telling you, we are going to make history.”

 

“I got punched out by a guy I'd been seeing two months before because he caught me riding our bosses dick.”

 

“Just fantastic! Just make sure our young Yuri doesn't see the show though. Much too young. Plus any money we make we can keep!”

 

“Yup, riding our bosses dick like no tomorrow.”

 

“Alright, enough talking, I must plan! I'll see you Thursday for practice!”

 

“Bye Chris.”

 

There was a strangled noise from the other side of the room and Yuuri looked up to see Victor's face red and his mouth open.

 

“So…we should probably talk?” Yuuri questioned as Victor just nodded still unsure what to say. Yuuri inwardly sighed, and put the phones to go voice-mail and headed to Victor's office. Where Yuuri made use of the over priced couch and sat down.

 

Victor just leaned against his desk, unsure how to proceed though finally decided to just roll with it.

 

“Was that night a mistake?”

 

Yuuri looked a bit startled but he opened his mouth to speak but closed it, trying to think of the words before he slowly responded.

 

“No, it wasn't a mistake. I was drunk, we both were, but if I didn't want it, I wouldn't have done any of it.”

 

Victor looked relieved to hear it.

 

“Do you think...we could work?”

 

Now that was a harder question to get out and now Yuuri looked unsure.

 

“I honestly don't know. It took me a while to figure out what to make of you, the real you, after Yura. We both know I was less than happy or impressed with that. But, the more time we spent together, I saw how hard you were trying to better yourself. Still can't let you go to a PTA meeting without me, yes I know, but other than that, you are a good dad to him. I'm still unsure about being more. I'm not like Alexi, I don't like being spoiled with gifts, I don't want the newest phone or want the best clothes. I like who I am.”

 

Yuuri was being honest, after all they really did need to talk. Victor through out his turn looked unsure and nervous. Something not many people got to see.

 

“I know.” Victor took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. His voice wavering just a little.

 

“I know I mess up a lot. I mean you worked for me for a year and the only time we ran into each other was in the mornings and even then I'd forgot your name until you e-mailed me the schedule for the day. I really fucked up when I more or less dropped Yura onto your lap. I was not my best for a long time, and it is thanks to you that Yura even gave me a chance to be a father to him. I know you aren't Alexi, Yuuri. I don't want you to be him. I did have a part in ruining him. I can't deny that, because I saw it happening to Yura. But I don't want that with you. You make me a better person. A better dad and I always want to spend time with you. I honestly don't know if I love you, but I think I can safely assume I'm getting there with how things have been going the last several months.”

 

Was his face red? Yuuri wished he could take a picture and not ruin the moment.

 

“I'm not saying you have to feel the same, I don't want to pressure you. Really I don't, compared to you, I really don't feel like I deserve anything you give me. You're a legend, a living legend, you're Japan's pride, there are literal sites dedicated to you on just how amazing you are. I'm lucky enough to get to know you. I'm so happy that Yura got to know you and while every parent wants to be their child's hero, I'm proud that Yura chose you to be his. I mean, you learned Russian, again, just so he wouldn't feel left out. Who even does that for a kid that's not even their's? Literally no one, but you.”

 

Now Yuuri's face was red but he took in what Victor was saying. He knew he had some strong feelings for the man. The more time he spent with him the more he got to know him (good and bad or plain stupid). He got to watch him and Yuri interact to show just how much progress the two made. Even Makkachin managed to snag a spot on Yuri's bed.

 

“Victor, I'm not going to lie and say I don't have any feelings for you. I do. We spend way too much time together for me not to feeling anything. I just want to know that if we do go in that direction, we try, and it fails, I don't want things to be awkward. I can't see myself being cut out of Yura's life just because we don't work out. That's a chance I'm not willing to take.”

 

There, he said it. But what caught him off guard was the breathtaking smile Victor gave him.

 

“Yuuri, I would never, in this life time or the next, ever think to cut you out of our Yura's life. Even if we don't work out, we can still remain friends. Friends who have amazing sex with each other from time to time? No? Okay, worth a shot, but still, I'd never think to do something like that. It would hurt Yura and I to think we wouldn't even be able to see you again because of something like that. Plus Makkachin would never forgive me if he never saw you again either.”

 

Yuuri hated how his heart sped up at his words. How he had butterflies in his stomach, or how he felt happy. But at the same time, he really didn't hate it.

 

“Then, if I don't have to worry about it, then we can go ahead and give a try.” The words came out of his mouth and again Victor was beaming.

 

“I still need to talk to David about what happened though.”

 

And now less smiley more frowny.

 

“He deserves some explanation, well not about you and I, but about what happened between me and him.”

 

Yuuri explained knowing that while David and him wouldn't work out anytime soon, he knew David deserved to know why it didn't and wouldn't work out.

 

“He doesn't deserve anything. He punched you in the face!”

 

“To be fair, he was going to punch you in the face. But seeing as he is the Russian teams trainer, there was no way you could have come out better than I did. I mean my training was not easy, but I did one of their regimen programs and practically died and I'm known for my stamina.”

 

“I work out, I could have taken it.”

 

“Either way, I still need to talk to him. We are using the rink he works at, and I rather not run into him and still be on bad terms.”

 

Victor was still frowning, but Yuuri knew Victor wouldn't tell him no. The one thing Victor learned along time ago is that, trying to control Yuuri Katsuki was trying to control the weather.

 

That shit didn't happen.

 

“I'm guessing that's where you're spending lunch then?”

 

Yuuri nodded in confirmation and Victor pouted.

 

“It's not like you could have gone with me. Thanks to Nicole, you now have to spend your lunches working. She didn't do any of the proposals submitted by hand.”

 

“Nicole? Who?”

 

“Never mind. The Nicole thing. Not the proposals, you really do have to spend your lunches working.”

 

Victor groaned unhappily as Yuuri stood up from the couch. He went to leave though in a surprise was pulled back against Victor as the man wrapped his arms around his waist, though not before making sure Yuuri was facing him.

 

“I need to recharge.”

 

Yuuri gave him a confused look and before he could ask what he was talking about, Victor was already kissing him. It was innocent, well it started innocent, and then Victor had him backed up against the door, his mouth trailing down his neck and Yuuri was in a haze. It was until Victor's phone rang did Yuuri snap out of it. He gave a light scowl, a dark blush on his face. Victor, to Yuuri's dismay, licked his lips with a grin.

 

“Recharged.”

 

He let Yuuri go and the Japanese male glared at him, with no real heat, and quickly left the office so he could get back to work. Though not before he texted his group of friends.

[Group Chat: Hamsterboi, Ji, Ricky, Seungi]

 

**Yuuri [9:43AM]**

Okay, so official. I am now dating Victor.

**Hamsterboi [9:44 AM]**

Called it BITCHES

When's the wedding?

**Ricky[9:44 AM]**

I thought you guys were dating already?

You guys already had sex? twice?

Phichit you didn't call shit!

**Ji [9:45AM]**

No, Leo, even I know that didn't count!

Phicht called it like two months ago.

When David went poof.

Congrats Yuuri!

**Seungi [9:46 AM]**

I'm with Leo. I thought you guys were already dating.

**Phichit [9:47 AM]**

Um. No.

They were never dating. Casual sex does not equal relationship.

**Yuuri [9:47 AM]**

A barley a day in and you're asking about a wedding?

Why are you like this?

Also, Leo, barely twice. I got punched in the face before we were able to finish twice.

 

[Hamsterboi added Victor NikifEXTRA]

 

**Phichit [9:50 AM]**

CONGRATS ON FINALLY WINNING

THE HUSBAND OF YOUR DREAMS

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Victor NikifEXTRA [9:51 AM]**

Husband you say?

[♥‿♥](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/36/18/d7/3618d761d30a97a3c1ebb57cd88e2ba7.jpg)

**Seungi [9:52 AM]**

How is this my life?

**Ricky [ 9:53AM]**

You decided to start dating Phichit.

So….that answers that.

**Ji [9:53 AM]**

Leo that is so mean!

Also, what editing app did you use?

That looks so good.

**Yuuri [9:55 AM]**

Omg. Victor stop enabling, work on your emails!

**Victor NikifEXRTA [9:56 AM]**

 (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

**Phichit [9:57 AM]**

He didn't decide shit!

THE PHICHIT DECIDED ON HIM.

The Phichit has spoken.

Goodbye peasants. Until the morrow.

 

**Phichit [9:57 AM]**

The Phichit would also like to know what app was used.

The Phichit awaits the silver haired fornicators response.

That is all, peasants.

 

 

Yuuri snorted. This was his now boyfriend and his friends. He was sure if Yuri could text, it would even more dramatic. From his spot he could hear Victor sputter out “fornicator?!”. Yuuri just shook his head and began to get to work on the proposals, categorizing them from ASAP response to still have two weeks before the dead line or more. He sent out e-mails to the ASAP proposals team managers again, letting them know he was already giving Victor their work to work through lunch and would hopefully have their responses within the next few days.

 

At the moment, the key was communication to keep them happy. Replacing team mangers was not ideal and even Chris knew it would be a pain in the ass to replace one while they were working on a project. It just didn't go well.

 

He worked effeicently having three stacks. He grabbed the first stack and put in a red folder heading towards Victors office where he glanced up, with a nod. Yuuri waited until he was off the phone before he put down the red folder.

 

“These need to get down within the next three days. I've already moved around your schedule until you catch up on it all. Lunch has already been ordered and will be delivered in about twenty minutes. I'll bring you your lunch when it comes in, since I still have some time before my own lunch time. I've already e-mailed the team managers about getting responses out to them.”

 

“What did they say?”

 

“They aren't happy, but they understand what happened. One of them needs a meeting with you in a week about their current project. They have the final proposal almost finished but need the final say before presenting it to the client.”

 

Victor looked pensive as he looked through the folder. There was about twenty of them. Three days wasn't enough time, but he knew working during lunch and moving meetings would get them finished.

 

“Can I fit a meeting with them if I'm trying to catch up?”

 

Yuuri knew his schedule better than himself. He knew why Victor was asking.

 

“Realistically no. I'd send Chris for the final say and if they really want your opinion on it, I can have them e-mail you the final product.”

 

Victor nodded a frown on his face.

 

“Alright, have Chris take that meeting for me. If they still aren't happy then they can send an e-mail.”

 

Yuuri nodded and saw the finished proposals on his desk and from the dates on it they were long over due. But instead of complaining he took the finished stack and headed back to his desk. Instead of sending an e-mail though he just began to make the calls. He only paused when the food came, so he could drop it off in Victor's office. Once that was settled Yuuri went back to his desk and continued on his calls.

 

“Kait? Hey, it's Yuuri. I'm calling about the proposal dated back three weeks ago? Yes, I know, I know. I'm so sorry. The temp had clear instructions on what to do and obviously didn't any of it. I'm trying to clean up her mess.”

 

There was a shared laugh and Yuuri breezed through the phone call.

 

“It's a green light to move forward, either way. Trust me, I already have him working through his lunch to catch up. It's going to be like this for the next week or two. Alright, thank you for being so understanding. Ah, ha, yes, about ten more calls to do after I get back from lunch. Though I think I'll use one of the interns to deliver the rest. Oh? You will? Thank you so much Kait. Alright have a great day!”

 

Score. Kait was going to send an e-mail out to other awaiting team managers to let them that she spoke to him personally and what was going on. They employed several for different sections of the company so having them actually like him personally helped immensely in getting things done.

 

When the intern showed up, Yuuri handed them remanding ten and gave him instructions. It was simple, go to the right department, hand the proposal with the response and notes back to the team manager and if the manger wasn't in then find the team leader.

 

With that said, Yuuri finally grabbed his coat and headed out to lunch where he already texted David to make sure he would be coming. He walked until he saw the familiar cafe and seated himself once he ordered the much needed coffee. No food, encase the conversation turned sour.

 

It was about another ten minutes before David finally showed up, ordering himself coffee as well.

 

It was awkward the second he sat down and Yuuri figured he might as well speak first.

 

“I'm not mad that you punched me. Well, I mean I was, but not anymore. You understand, that you barreling into my apartment wasn't called for right?”

 

David was silent for a moment before nodding.

 

“We did end it a while ago, but I know how I ended it wasn't fair. I wanted to tell you at least why it wasn't going to work out with us.”

 

David had a deep frown on his face.

 

“Other than the fact you were with Victor the entire time?”

 

Yuuri glared, his hands tightening on the cup.

“No. In fact, that night we came from the club was the first time I actually slept with him. I was never with Victor the entire time we were talking. But that's another reason why you and I wouldn't work out. You got jealous, way to jealous over his son. I told you from the start that I was involved in his sons life. It's personal, and I can't explain it to you, but I asked you to trust me and you didn't. No matter what I told you, it always had to be brought up that I must be with Victor, or that I was obsessed with him.”

 

“Can you blame me? You can't explain to me the circumstances of you basically being another parent to this kid. You're at his beck and call when something goes wrong and if we are out together, and the school calls, you say sorry and then leave. What am I suppose to think?”

 

Yuuri knew it wasn't fair to ask someone to accept that part of his life.

 

“I get it. I honestly do, it's not right, but that's why I asked you from the start if you could handle my life the way it is. You said yes, that you were willing to try. I believed you. I wanted us to work but we didn't. You never actually sat me down and talked to me how you felt, instead you just threw accusations at me. But it doesn't matter now. I'm officially with Victor. We had to have our own talk on what we wanted.”

 

David looked upset and Yuuri could understand his feelings but there was nothing that could have been done at least not anymore.

 

“Would you have stopped seeing them as much if I actually sat you down and talked to you?”

 

Yuuri gave him a sad smile.

 

“No. The fact is, if you're the type of person to ask that of me, then you aren't someone I want as a partner.”

 

The silence was almost deafening. Yuuri decided it was time for him to leave. He nodded his good bye to David and headed out, though stopped briefly at the small restaurant across the street to grab some food. After all, that conversation didn't make him any less hungry.

 

When got back up to his floor and sat down so he could eat, he pulled out his phone and looked at his Instagram. He saw that Phichit tagged him in a photo and he pulled it up. He snorted though reading his caption but had to admit, it was a nice picture he couldn't help but commenting.

 

❤ liked by v-nikiforov, katsudont, ji_guang and 410 others

**phi+chut**  when **@katsudont** and his future husband **@v-nikiforov** tried to figure out   
how to work the vending machines **#relationshipgoals #yuuriisbae #victorisbae #happy #beach #whereismakka**

**View all of 249 comments**

**katsudon** t all I can focus on is his ass crack **@v-nikiforov @phi+chut**  
**v-nikiforov** yuurriiiiiii whhyyyyyy **@katsudont**  
**phi+chut**  (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  **@katsudont @v-nikiforov**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments fuel me! I read them all the time and I try to take in your suggestions! I'm sorry I don't respond to them all the time! I'll do better, promise!


	18. Chapter 18

The few days that followed after making it “official” weren't out of the norm. Really the only thing that did change was that Victor kissed a lot more. Like, a lot, a lot. The man didn't even have to have a reason he would just pop out of his office, skip over to Yuuri's desk, plant one on him and then skip back to his office without so much as a word. Yuuri was suspecting this was going to be a common thing with Victor.

 

What really got him nervous was the fact that Chris was still expecting him to help preform Saturday night. Despite his many protests (which went ignored), Chris only responded with the practice time for Thursday, the fitting on Friday, and what time it they had to be at the club. Much to Yuuri's humiliation, Chris invited a lot of his friends and of course Victor.

 

“Don't worry! My boyfriend will in the crowd to!”

 

No, Chris, that wasn't helpful at all.

 

Then to top it all off, Chris and Phichit (lordt take the fucking wheel) somehow managed to post a “teaser” out. It happened on Friday morning. He was walking in to work and he got a call from Yuri's teachers. Of course he picked it up. What he answered to he didn't know. There was squealing, garbling sounds, and then a loud thud. He could hear children in the background and Yuuri was now worried.

 

“We should just leave him there.”

 

Well, it looked like he was the only one worried, the kids didn't even bat an eye lash from the sounds of it. But he did hear one of them mentioning they would go get an adult so Yuuri hesitantly hung up the phone. He did call the school just to make sure informing them that Minami called him and what he heard. The secretary, Rita, thanked him and stated that Minami was taken to the nurses office as soon as one the teachers were pulled in.

 

So that took care of that.

 

When he was in the building, coffee in hand, he swore everyone was staring at him. But every time he looked, he found no one. Well, there were a lot of people going and in out, bustling around the floors, but no one was looking directly at him. He chalked it up to not taking his anxiety pill that morning. Despite having done a lot things to keep his anxiety in check, sometimes it would still bust through his walls and come at him without so much of a warning.

 

It. Sucked.

 

When he got to his desk, he just signed on his computer and began to work while he drank his coffee. He still had his stacks separated of what needed to be looked at, but thankfully the first twenty proposals had been finished, it gave them some breathing room but not a whole lot. He was quietly typing away when he heard the elevators arrive with a “ding” and then a sudden rush of footsteps. For a second the anxiety kicked in, his eyes trained on the opening of the hallway, and there he saw Victor. The man was barreling towards him and Yuuri froze mid sip. Victor looked...well he didn't what he looked like. But it didn't look good.

 

“Yuuri!! You didn't tell me it was that type of show!”

 

The man almost slammed into his desk. Yuuri wanted to curl into a ball. But then it clicked.

“Wait, how do you know what type of show it is? I haven't told you, and the invites Chris sent out didn't specifically say what we were preforming.”

 

Victor now looked confused. Taking in the fact that Yuuri looked completely confused himself. Which meant one of two things. Yuuri was a good actor and or Yuuri had no clue the hell Phichit and Chris raised on Instagram and Twitter. Between the two options, Victor went with the second.

 

“Yuuri, have you looked at your Instagram yet?”

 

He could see Yuuri paling and without speaking pulled his phone out, unlocked the screen, tapped on his Instagram app and when it showed he had been tagged in a video and several photos, he quickly tapped on them. His eyes were wide. There he was, with Chris, on the fucking pole. He was lead, holding Chris up, his hair sticking to his neck and face from sweat, he was looking down as if was in love when really (he couldn't fucking see without his glasses) and Chris looked like a damsel in distress being saved by her hero. Except none of it looked like a fairy tale because it honestly looked like they were thoroughly fucked. Also, they were basically naked save Yuuri's tight boxers and Chris's own underwear that might as well be classified as mankini.

 

On the actual photo, which looked professionally taken (he should have known better), it had Chris name big and bold, where he was preforming, what time he would preforming and that his routine had a special guest and then his name was printed on the bottom. Big and bold.

 

The video was of them doing the final run through of the routine but it had been edited to look more clean. More playful. Different parts of their routine of course. The entire time he had been worried about hurting himself further! The doctors told him it was okay for him to return to the ballet lessons and when he called to confirm that uh, pole dancing was also allowed, they said it should be fine. He had missed on spending time with Yuri to do this!

 

“Oh. My. God.”

 

Yuuri was out there.

 

“They, um, also put it on Twitter.”

 

Never mind. Yuuri was everywhere.

 

“What happened to being only a handful of people?!” Yuuri questioned, mostly to himself as he stared at the “teasers”. All of them he was practically naked with Chris. There were so many likes! He didn't even want to see how many retweets there were on Twitter.

 

“The stares were real.” He whispered and Victor again looked confused.

 

“The what?”

 

Yuuri looked up sharply his eyes narrowed and with the grave voice repeated himself.

 

“The stares. They were all real.”

 

Victor hesitated, he nodded, because frankly pretending to understand what he was saying was a lot easier than trying to figure out what he meant. He quietly excused himself, leaving Yuuri to keep staring at his phone screen. He texted Chris and Phichit informing them that the broke his Yuuri.

The responses he got to that were “LOL” and a winking face. So clearly they were enjoying it.

 

It seemed everything passed relatively normal. Yuuri seemed back to normal within thirty minutes. Victor suspected that the man was just basically going to ignore all the social media buzz for the time being. He got a message from Chris during his lunch, that he and Yuuri were off to make sure that the clothes fit properly. He may have asked for pictures. Chris may have agreed. But who really knows?

 

The day passed rather quickly, though a lot of work had gotten done. Yuuri was meeting them at Lila's studio so when he went to go pick up Yuri and Otabek (which was now agreed he would carpool the boys after class and Otabek would spend the night Friday and Yuri would spend the night on Saturdays at Otabek's) he saw them already dressed for ballet classes. They still had their normal shoes on for now and their jackets, but other than that, they were ready to go.

 

Twenty minutes later, he was ushering the boys into Lila's private studio and Yuuri was already stretching. His face now looked completely back to normal aside from his glasses. Don't get him wrong, Victor was enjoying the glasses look immensely, but he knew it bothered Yuuri since he was very active in his every day life.

 

“Bye papa!” Yuri wasted now time trying to kick him out.

 

Victor gasped, pretending to be hurt.

 

“My heart!”

 

Yuuri snorted from where he was at. Otabek already joining him, changing into the right shoes. Otabek wasn't as flexible as Yuri. The little boy was down right stiff compared to the little Ruissan child, but with time, Yuuri was sure Otabek would get there.

 

“Bye Victor.” Yuuri this time spoke, eyeing the male who pouted.

 

“Both my Yuri's are so mean to me.”

 

Adult and child just gave Victor a blank look and Victor's pout only increased. Though finally after a few minutes he left.

 

Lila wasted no time and began calling out positions. A few hours later, Yuuri was feeling a bit fatigued so he had to sit down as the lessons began to end. Pole dancing was great for core strength, but it had been some time since he actually did a routine on the damn thing. But he forgot just how out of touch he was considering how tired he was now.

 

Yuri and Otabek were finishing up and putting on their normal shoes as Lila checked on Yuuri.

 

“You've paled a bit. Are you not getting enough rest?”

 

Yuuri gave her a weak smile, but he knew there was no point on lying to her.

 

“I got roped into helping a friend with his dancing class. I had less than one day to learn the entire routine, that was I wasn't able to come yesterday. But it's been a while for that particular area so it took a lot more out of me than I expected.” No way in hell was he going to admit it was pole dancing.

 

Lilia looked unhappy (she always look that, how can you even tell? - Victor). She gave a “tsk”.

 

“See that it doesn't happen again. You're useless to me in this condition.”

 

Which roughly translated too “You need to rest or you'll only get worse. You're useless to me in this condition.” with a whisper of “I care” somewhere in there. But for now all Yuuri could do was nod as he changed into his other shoes as well.

 

The two joined him on the floor, talking about random things until Victor got there. Yuuri wasn't able to take them tonight since he needed to take his pills before 9PM. When Victor finally made his appearance, the group headed out and Yuuri said his goodnight to them.

 

When he got back to his apartment he took a shower, ate some food, took his pill, and fell on his bed. He groaned as his body screamed at him for being stupid. He didn't even have the energy to yell at Phichit for what he did yet!

 

“That bastard.” It came out slurred as the pill began to kick in.

 

Saturday came and Yuuri woke up rather late. He missed breakfast, so he made himself a small lunch. The guys were having already eaten and heading out early to the rink so they could have time to get ready for tonight. Yuuri really wanted to get back on the ice but he knew it was still risky and the doctors having cleared the other two still refused to clear ice skating.

 

It annoyed him but he listened.

 

As the day passed and it got closer for Yuuri to leave, the more Yuuri started to regret agreeing to any of this (though honestly speaking, he didn't really agree). He dressed in simple blue jeans and a white shirt. He grabbed his wallet and phone and headed down and out of the building. He had asked Seung Gil for a ride since the guys had his car, the man agreed. Yuuri easily slipped into the awaiting vehicle with a nervous sigh.

 

“I'm guessing you got invited too?” Yuuri questioned, trying to get his nervous under control.

 

“Yes, Phichit wants me to pick him up tonight with the others.”

 

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. Still fidgeting.

 

“This is suppose to be for Chris and the others in the class but a lot of people are coming for me.”

 

This is where Yuuri felt the guilt. Because his name was mentioned, a lot of people wanted to see him.

 

“You shouldn't feel to bad. The entire idea is to put on a show. Yes the majority of the audience is coming to see you, but they get to see the others preform as well. Chris will be seen regardless.”

 

Yuuri kept silent for a moment feeling a little better about it.

 

“I guess you're right. Also, thanks for giving me a ride.” Seung Gil just nodded as they drove more into the city. Once they got to a semi-decent looking building, Yuuri got out and waved to Seung Gil as the man drove away. He headed inside, glad to see Chris was already there.

 

“Yuuri!” The Swiss male cheered.

 

“So glad you found the place okay! We are getting the stage set up now. The dressing rooms are in the back. I'm so excited for tonight, aren't you excited?!”

 

Yuuri was anything but excited.

 

“I guess. It's one thing to strip and dance while drunk, it's another to be sober.” The answer had Chris laughing.

 

“Come! Let's have you meet the others.”

 

This was how Yuuri's day progressed and too soon he was sitting in a chair, dressed in a button up shirt) and rip away pants. His hair was done much like it had been done when he was skating to Eros: On Love. He had some make up on, very light powder and foundation. His lips were glossed over with peach colored lipstick and his eyeliner was done by Chris himself.

 

They took several selfies together. They took posed photos and “candid” which were posed photos that looked organic. The club was filling up in alarming rate but he had gotten a text from Victor letting him know that they were already at the club and sitting close to the front. Which meant they had left early knowing the possibilities of not finding a seat if they came too late.

 

The music was starting as the first person went up. It was solos first and then pairs. Chris and Yuuri were the last ones. Thanks to Phichit's tweet on “making it rain with them Benjamin” was taken in a literal sense.

 

Each performance was about five minutes long, at least solo wise. There were 6 solo performers and 3 pairs preforming and theirs lasted anywhere from 6-10 minutes. Either way, Yuuri was still a nervous wreck and Chris decided to give him a shot or two (or five) to help him calm down.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is the best friend anyone can ask for. I'm a little eh on the actual chapter, it took me forever to get the tweets right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I ended up getting sick (well more sick) and I just couldn't find the energy to get anything out. Also I started a new story called "Heavy" so please check it out! It's still Yuri on Ice!!! But it's very different from this story.

It was a little over two months after the show when they got into an actual argument. Of course they had their disagreements here and there. But since starting their “official” relationship, things hadn't really changed other than Victor could be more affectionate and Yuuri doing the same within reason. They had spoken to Yuri about their relationship to make sure the little boy was okay with it. In the end he just shrugged said “cool cool” (Phichit) and continued on with his play time. So that had been taken care of. As for sleeping over, Yuuri would usually spend the night at Victors but only on Friday nights when Yuri slept over at Otabek's or if they went out drinking/clubbing it would be Victor spending the night at their place since it was closer. But their actual argument started at the club. They were all having a great time, Victor tossing back shots with Phichit. Seung Gil was making sure Phichit didn't get too drink. Leo and Guang Hong were keeping their drinking to moderate and dancing around. Yuuri had already gotten a small buzz from the last few drinks and so had gone off dancing with Leo and Guang Hong.

 

It didn't seem like a big deal, Yuuri still didn't think it was a big deal but apparently Victor didn't like that Yuuri was dancing with several other people. He even told Victor it wasn't a big thing, he did it all the time and it was mutual to dancing with each other. In the end, they got into an argument, a loud one, and Yuuri slapping Victor in the middle of the dance floor before storming off. Phichit just watched wide eyes and the others weren't sure what to do.

 

The was almost three days ago and it still wasn't any better. They kept it professional at work, but Yuuri didn't interact with Victor more than he had to. Yuuri still went to ballet with Yuri and Otabek, but didn't kiss Victor goodnight when he dropped off Yuri after Otabek's parents came got their child of course. Either way Phichit had been in contact with Victor telling he really needed to apologize. No one liked a moody Yuuri.

 

Moody Yuuri ate everything in his way.

 

Victor was adamant that he didn't do or say anything wrong. Yuuri was adamant that Victor was trying to control him when they were out having a good time. Both thought it was the others fault. So it got them no where. Phichit, on the fourth day, suggested they all go to dinner, get out and just enjoy not having to cook. Naturally they invited Victor and Yuri (which meant no ballet lessons and Otabek was invited) and they all met up at a kid friendly restaurant.

 

Things were still tense between the two boyfriends as the waiter took their order and asked how everything was.

 

“Uncomfortable.” Was Phichit's reply and the waiter had no response to this.

 

“Soooooo.” Phichit again tried to get a conversation going before remembering about Yuuri's sponsored trip.

 

“When do you need to leave by again? Which event are you hosting?”

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Oh. That's right.”

 

Victor now looked slightly alarmed but tried to act as if he didn't care.

 

“I was suppose to do Skate America, but they changed their mind and are having me go to Barcelona and Moscow or was it St. Petersburg? I'd have to look. I don't leave for Barcelona for another month though.”

 

“Do you know any of the skaters assigned?” Leo this time questioned, excitement in his voice. Yuuri smiled.

 

“I know a few that made it. I mean in general I know them all, but personally only a handful. Like the Italian twins. If you get past Mickey's over protective nature and convince him that you aren't interested in his sister. That was fun. Ciao Bin made it to. Then Yakov's skater, Georgi Popovich. I don't know him personally though but he scored almost perfectly. I don't know if they are going to have me MC the woman's. They are still confirming everything and I should be getting an e-mail within the next week.”

 

The kids had listened in and realized that Yuuri was talking about figure skating. Little Yuri with his mouth full of food asked if Yuuri was seriously going to see all the skaters. Well he tried to ask, it all came out more of a “mmggmmm” than anything.

 

“Swallow then ask.” Yuuri reminded as he helped cut Otabek's food up so the boy could eat better. Yuri's little mouth moved in rapid speed, swallowed, drank some lemonade, and than repeated his second question.

 

“Can we come too?!”

 

Yuuri's smile was strained.

 

“You're going to have to ask your papa.”

 

Yuri's head instantly snapped to Victor who was still processing that Yuuri was leaving to MC and he hadn't told him about it. Had he? If did then Victor forgot and that was not the cards he wanted to play.

Phichit saw his internal screaming and just smiled mouthing the words “you should have said sorry you dick”. Victor glared.

 

Yuri was still starting intently at Victor.

 

“Can I go with Yuuri? Can Otabek come too!?” Otabek also seemed excited at the idea of going and Yuuri grew a little nervous there.

 

“We'd have to ask your parents Otabek. Even then, I need to make sure they are going to be comfortable letting you travel with me.”

 

Sure Yuuri didn't think it be a problem to take the two boys, but Otabek's parents still had to agree.

 

Victor was still being stared at by Yuri.

 

“Are you listening? Can I go with Yuuri?” He repeated his question again this time with a scowl on his face. Victor finally turned to Yuuri.

 

“How long are you suppose to be gone?”

 

“At least four days. I have to get there before the skaters.”

 

The tension was still thick and Yuuri's tone gave no indication that he was happy to even speak to him.

 

“If Otabek's parents agree, then I have no problem letting you go, though I'd have to go, if Yuuri's going to be busy, someone has to watch the two of you.”

 

It wasn't an indirect “no”. But it wasn't a yes either.

 

“Guang Hong said he'd come with me to watch the two. It's in a month and you have a lot going on next month.”

 

Yuuri instantly shut him down and Victor's hand twitched.

 

“What do you mean a lot going on?”

 

“You are suppose to host the charity gala. Which falls on the second day that I'd be gone. I already submitted the paperwork for the time off for Barcelona and Russia which both you and HR approved.” (He still wasn't sure if it was Moscow or St. Petersburg)

 

Phichit watched them, almost like a tennis match. Seung Gil just wondered when Victor would give in and apologize. Guang Hong was now regretting saying yes if he was going to be used against Victor and Leo wished he was drinking.

 

“...aren't you suppose to be going to the charity gala too?”

 

“I know the answer to this, but I'm going to go ahead and ask anyways, when have you ever seen me those events? I have never gone to single and we've had perhaps six since I started working for you.”

 

Phichit was now sucking on his straw his eyes glued onto Victor his eyes screaming at the Russian to “SAY SORRY” and “OMG I CAN'T LOOK AWAY”.

 

It was then that Yuuri snapped something in Japanese did Phichit choke on his drink. Seung Gil had to pat his back quickly as Phichit's face finally returned to its normal color.

 

“Yuuri!” He sounded so scandalized. Even Guang Hong looks positively red.

 

Victor looked cornered because he could honestly answer with a “no”. Not because he didn't actually know he was there or not but because he was either entertaining Alexi or guests. Judging from Phichit's and Guang Hong's reaction to Yuuri's rapid Japanese, whatever he just said, it was not remotely nice.

 

“Wait, you guys know Japanese?”

 

Phichit gave him a look, a look that read “this is not the fucking time for that”. “I do, I'm not fluent but I know enough.”

 

Guang Hong just gave a meek nod.

 

“Papa! Can I go or what? Never mind, Yuuri, I go!”

 

The blonde didn't care for the atmosphere and just decided for himself. Yuuri just gave him a smile turning to Otabek and reassuring him he'd speak to his parents about going as well.

 

Leo leaned in to Guang Hong. “What did he say?” He whispered wanting to know.

 

Guang Hong's face was still red as he whispered back.

 

“H-He said, m-maybe if he wasn't balls deep in Alexi, he w-would've known.”

 

Leo promptly choked on his food and Seung Gil did the same having asked Phichit what Yuuri had said. So now the only ones who didn't know was Victor himself and the children (Lordt, save them children).

 

Dinner passed with more or less the same tension, everyone paying and then getting up to go their separate ways. Yuuri decided to take Otabek home since he had a car seat and it save his parents a trip out.

 

Phichit was in the car with the others (it was Seung Gil's car). No one spoke for a second then Leo groaned.

 

“Why couldn't he just have said sorry? It's so easy. He doesn't even have to mean it. Yuuri's petty, he'd just take it as win.”

 

“I think Victor might have fainted if he knew what Yuuri said.” Guang Hong almost fainted himself.

 

“I think he might have flipped a table.” Phichit would have flipped a table that was for damn sure.

 

“I'm pretty sure he is going to try and call us to figure out what Yuuri said. I'm not telling him. It's only going to make things worse.”

 

Seung Gil commented and the others had to agree.

 

They just hoped they made up soon.

 

Their prayers were answered in the form of Lilia. The woman wanted Yuuri to perform a duet. It wasn't a competition, but it was a showcase. Lilia had the perfect male lead and Yuuri could embody the female lead without hesitating. He was small enough to lift as well, so Lilia had asked during their lessons and Yuuri of course agreed.

 

Otabek and Yuri were asked to keep it a secret and the two readily agreed.

 

Two weeks later, Victor and Yuri found themselves sitting in a full theater with their group of friends. Along with Otabek and his parents. They even extended the invitation to JJ and his parents when Yuuri announced that he would be in a show case and had gotten tickets for them. Lilia had no problem coming up with a few more tickets. Victor and Yuuri were still at odds not as badly as before, but it was still awkward. At this point Victor just wanted to apologize and get it over with. So they could go back to how they were. Yuuri on the other wasn't so willing because he knew Victor didn't understand why he was apologizing in the first place. Phichit had told him that tidbit after speaking to the man last week.

 

So now here they were, watching the stage. At first it was little kids dancing, babies practically, then there toddlers and then a group around Yuri's and Otabek's age coming out. From there the dancers got older and the dances more interact. About an hour of this and finally Yuuri came out. He was in light pink tights, his ballet shoes looked cleaned and brand new (which they weren't Yuuri just cleaned them), and he wore a white semi-puffy shirt. It looked clean and very well fitted. His hair was slicked back and he had his contacts on. Even some make up.

 

From how close they sat on the stage, they were able to look at more the details.

 

His partner, a taller and bigger male wore black tights and black shirt. His hair in a pony tail and he had no make up. They got positioned in the middle of the stage, Yuuri's head resting on the mans shoulder facing away form the audience, the man's hand the small of Yuuri's back. The music started and then they moved.

 

Victor watched how fluidly Yuuri moved with the other dancer, his body arched and molded into the others when he was dipped. Watching how the man pulled Yuuri up from where he slid in between his legs and into the air, literally suspending him by his arms and they made it look so effortless. He could see the story being told.

 

It was obvious that Yuuri was the female lead. Either way, she (being Yuuri) found that her lover had betrayed her. Lied to her and hurt her. She pushed him away. But the story started from when they were happy. How in love they were. But then the man strayed. She was hurt and now it was a war of their emotions. No matter how hard he tried to pull her back, she could no longer trust the man she once unconditionally loved. He broke her heart, but in that heart break, she was set free from the hurt.

 

“Shut up, you're crying.”

 

He vaguely heard Phichit sniffling. He looked down to his own son who tears in his eyes. “Yura, whats wrong?”

 

The little boy sniffled as he went to wipe his eyes.

 

“It's sad but happy.”

 

Even Otabek gave a nod and willed away his tears. While Victor wasn't moved to tears (trust him, he was close) he now understood that he was wrong. That just because Yuuri danced with somebody else, it didn't mean that he wanted them or that he liked them. No, he was just dancing to dance. He didn't need Victors or anyone’s permission to express himself.

 

Victor was an idiot.

 

The whole theater erupted into applause. Yuuri and the other male dancer bowed in thanks, then the stage was filled with the rest of the dancers in the show case and everyone once again bowed in thanks to the audience. The lights started to turn on and the stage curtains began to close. The group waited outside for Yuuri to come out. When he finally did, he was with the male dancer.

 

“Guys, this is Emil Nekola. He was originally a figure skater but it seemed ballet was more his calling.”

 

He introduced as the other male gave a friendly smile.

 

“Yuuri has told me so much about you guys, It's like I know you already.”

 

His accent was noticeable and Phichit couldn't help but ask where he was from originally.

 

“Czech Republic.”

 

“I swear, we really can't make friends with Americans.” Phichit commented and Emil looked confused.

 

“Victor is Russian so is his son, Yurio, Otabek and his family are from Kazakhstan, JJ and his parents are Canadian, I'm from Thailand, Seung Gil is Korea, Ji over there from China, Leo technically is from the US but he's hella Mexican. I'm look at those eyebrows. Then Yuuri, he's from Japan. Now you, Czech Republic.”

 

Phichit explained with a grin and Emil smiled brightly understanding now what he meant and gave a laugh.

 

“That's wonderful! It's good to have friends from all over the world! I'm great friends with two Italian's! Both are wonderful figure skaters!”

 

Yuuri eyed him. Two Italians?

 

“Are they twins?”

 

“Yes! Mickey and Sara!”

 

Well then. A small world it is.

 

After bidding goodnight to Emil, everyone piled in the cars. Well, almost everyone. Victor had turned on the car and turning on the heater a little since it was getting colder. But he called out to Yuuri who was about to get into the car with Leo and Guang Hong.

 

“Can...can we talk for a moment?”

 

Yuuri eyed him for a second before turning to the others and asking them to wait a minute or two. Since it was Yuuri's car they agreed. They watched as Yuuri walked over to the Russian, the older being more nervous than they'd seen him for a while.

 

“I'm really sorry. Seeing you up there, dancing with him. It made me realize it was stupid of me to get jealous and angry at you dancing with other people. I shouldn't have started yelling at you at the club.”

 

Yuuri stared at him before letting go of a small sigh.

 

“It's not all your fault. I could have been calm about it, but I wasn't. I got mad and yelled right back. You know, you don't have to be jealous right? If I'm with you, I'm with you. No one else. But dancing with other people at a club, is normal. It's suppose to be fun. No lines are being crossed.”

 

Victor nodded a puff of air leaving him knowing Yuuri was right.

“I know that now and I guess I should have known that then too. I'll try and be better about it and if it really bothers me, I'll talk to you not yell.”

 

Yuuri hummed lightly.

 

“I'll try and reign it too and if it does, I'll promise to sit down and listen to you. We can figure something out then.”

 

It wasn't perfect but it would work.

 

“Do you want to maybe spend the night?”

 

Victor asked hopeful. Yuuri gave a small smile but shook his head no. Victor's face instantly fell and Yuuri was quick to reassure him.

 

“I don't have anything over there to wear or sleep in. It's Thursday remember? I can sleep over tomorrow if you want.”

 

This had instantly brought the heart shaped smile to his face and he hugged Yuuri tightly. He had missed just holding him. He could wait an extra day to hold him properly.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Good night.” Victor looked hesitant and Yuuri knew what he was wanting to do. He easily pulled the man's coat down towards him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

An “ewwwwww” rang from inside the car and the two adults couldn't help but breaking apart and laughing.

 

“Tomorrow morning then. Night.” Yuuri smiled, giving him one more kiss before heading back to his car. Once he got in he waved bye to Victor who climbed into his car as well.

 

“Papa, I'm sleepy...and hungry.”

 

Victor snorted.

 

“Alright, I'll make you something when we get home.”

 

The drive was nice and silent, Victor having to check a few times to see if Yuri had fallen asleep. When he pulled up to building, he unbuckled the small boy and hoisted him up, having to quickly move his head to his shoulder before he could flop back and out of his arms. Which answered the question “do you still want food”.

 

He put Yuri into bed, making sure he was tucked in before grabbing Makkachin's leash so he could take him out for a quick walk before settling in for the night. It was about ten minutes later did he walk back into the apartment, Makkachin made a beeline for Yuri's room and Victor took a hot shower and settled into bed.

 

While their relationship wasn't entirely perfect, Victor was happy and satisfied with what they currently have and perhaps as time went on they could talk more about the future. He knew he was getting a head of himself. He couldn't help it. Not even Alexi made him feel the way Yuuri did. No one really made him feel like Yuuri did. With those warm thoughts he finally fell asleep. Morning came, Makkachin was taken out before Yuri woke up, breakfast was cooked before Yuri woke up and Victor was dressed for work all before Yuri woke up.

 

When the child finally did wake up, he stumbled to the bathroom, slammed the door closed. About minute after, Victor could hear the toilet flush, the stool scraping against the floor as Yuri pulled it towards the sink so he could wash his hands. Then the opening of the door and finally the little beast emerged from the hallway and plopping himself at the table.

 

“I'm having a sleep over at Beka's right?”

 

Yuri asked, which has started to be a routine question. Which meant Yuri would ask if Otabek was spending the night Saturday like he usually did during ice skating Saturday.

 

“Yes, Yura. Did you already pack your over night bag?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

Victor chose to believe it as he sat down with him to eat.

 

He got the kid dressed, hair brushed, both ballet bag and over night bag hiked over his shoulder and with a wave to Makkachin the father-son duo were off for the day. He had to double check that Yuri had his school bag once he got him in the car. Soon they were off to the school, and Victor made both Yuri's bags were good to go by Minami's desk where they usually stashed them until Yuuri came to pick him up and then drop him off at Otabek's parents place since they still had ballet.

 

He left Yuri once he gave him a hug and headed to the office. When he parked his car though he saw Chris was standing outside looking around, almost nervously. Victor was surprised since Chris usually already in meetings. “Chris?” He called out and the Swiss man instantly looked to him, somewhat relieved and also scared.

 

“Okay, don't get mad. Well get mad, but appropriately? What is appropriate in this situation?” Victor looked confused and Chris grimaced.

 

“Alexi showed up. Security called me when Yuuri had them come up to remove him from the building. He was drunk, like out of his mind drunk. The next thing I know I'm walking in to a fucking crime scene deal. The police finished up about ten minutes ago-”

 

“Where's Yuuri?” Victor had paled as the words came from Chris's mouth. Fear shooting through him as he listened to him explain that his ex-boyfriend had managed to get into the building and to the top floor.

 

Chris took in a breath. “He's at the hospital, the ambulance came right after the police came. Security found Alexi trying to strangle Yuuri.”

 

Victor felt sick to his stomach. “They took Alexi too, Yuuri managed to do some damage, but right now both are at the hospital. The police are trying to arrest them both.”

 

Victor's head snapped up his mouth open.

“Why?! Yuuri was the one was being strangled!”

 

Chris put his hands up trying to keep Victor calm.

 

“Alexi was trying to blame him for attack first. Once they check his alcohol levels and the footage we age, I doubt they will but that's all I know.”

 

Victor didn't even make it into his company before he was already running back to his car and heading to the hospital while Chris thankfully yelled at him which one it was. While he did so, he called Phichit, explaining to him that Yuuri was at the hospital because of Alexi but the police were trying to arrest them both. This prompted Phichit to tear through the building and into Seung Gil's office where he was in a meeting.

 

“We gotta go.” Phichit was red faced as he grabbed Seung Gil's things to throw in his bag.

 

“Phichit, I'm in a meeting with the financial divi-”

 

“Yuuri's in the hospital and he's getting arrested.”

 

“I'm going to have to reschedule. I'm very sorry about this.”

 

Phichit filled in on more details as Seung Gil drove them to the correct hospital where they met a pacing Victor.

 

“Where is he?” Phichit was vibrating with anger and worry.

 

“They won't let me see him even though I'm his ICE. They said the police are involved so it changes things.”

 

Seung Gil frowned before going to the nurse's station and asking for Yuuri's room number.

 

“I'm sorry, he's being detained by the police. We can't allow visitors.”

 

“I'm not a visitor. I'm his lawyer.”

 

Now that seemed to do the trick as Seung Gil handed her the proof that he was indeed a lawyer which was his card. She led him down another hallway, promising Phichit and Victor he would come out as soon as he could with news.

 

He spotted two policemen, they each where guarding two doors. He was led to the first door, and he was allowed in once he explained to the cop he was Yuuri's lawyer. He took in the sight of the disheveled male. “I'm going to guess getting hit in the face is going to be a favorite way to pass time?”

 

Yuuri made a small snort of amusement, his wirst handcuffed to the hospital bed. “You should see the other guy.”

 

Seung Gil shook his head and went to sit down with a deep sigh.

 

“What happened? I'm only allowed in because I said I was your lawyer.”

“I really don't know. I walked in, I got on the elevator to my floor and next thing I know I'm being slammed into everything. I didn't know it was Alexi at first, he blindsided me. I managed to smash the phone on my desk on his head though and that was when I could see him. I called security to come get him before he did anything else but by the time they got there he was already up and trying to kill me.”

 

While Seung Gil was more of a corporate lawyer, he knew that in Yuuri's case it was self-defense. Thankfully he knew that Victor had state of the art security system so it would be easy to prove Yuuri's statement.

 

“Alright, I'm going to try and get you out of here. It shouldn't be too hard once they realize the idiot is drunk.”

 

Yuuri crinkled his nose.

 

“He really is. He smelled like he bathed in rubbing alcohol, it was so bad.”

 

“He's really didn't plan any of this. It's been a few months now hasn't it? I've never met Alexi, but from what Phichit told me, he's not the best.”

 

“I doubt he planned it. I don't know, I never go to know him personally because he was such a dick, but from the encounters we had, yeah, no, not the best.”

 

Seung Gil sighed.

 

“Are you going to want to press charges?”

 

Yuuri actually looked like he was thinking instead of saying out right “yes”.

 

“...no. But I do want to talk to him once he's sober. Depending on how that goes, then I'll see if I want to or not.”

 

It wasn't that odd of a request but still considering the actual case at hand, he would have instantly pressed charges. He patted Yuuri's arm lightly and headed out of the room. He spoke to the lead investigator and explained to him the situation. He had agreed with Seung Gil's view of self defense.

 

“Then can you remove his hand cuff? You know he's innocent, and you hand cuffed him. How does that make sense?”

 

Seung Gil looked and sounded pissed as he followed the man back to Yuuri's room to undo the hand cuff.

 

“I'll let the nurse know we are done with you for now. If anything comes up I'll call you. He's going to be staying here until he sober ups and then we're moving him to lock up. If you still want to talk to there and he hasn't asked for a lawyer then you can. But if he asks for one, we can't do anything.”

 

Yuuri just nodded in understanding. By the time he was finally discharged, and heading out to where Phichit and Victor were waiting, the two practically yelled at the sight of him and swept him up in a tight hug. Phichit felt his eyes water seeing the dark finger prints around Yuuri's neck. He knew that Alexi must have really tried to strangle him. Victor didn't take it any better. In fact as soon as he called Chris to let him know they weren't coming back for the day, he took Yuuri to his place and promptly cried. Apologizing and blaming himself for what Alexi had done. Yuuri had been startled to say the least by how deeply Victor was affected by it, but he took it all in stride. Reassuring Victor that he was fine, that they were just bruises. They would fade.

 

“They fade yes, but Yuuri, he was trying to kill you. Just knowing that he could have, it terrifies me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. I can't imagine any life without you or Yura.”

 

Victor was still crying and Yuuri suddenly let himself understand the reality. He almost died. Alexi almost strangled him. He could have lost everything. He didn't even realize he had started sobbing. It wasn't until Victor started rocking him back and forth adding “shh, shh, it's okay. I'm here” did he realize just how shaken he was.

 

“You don't always have to be strong. You told me once, no several times, that's its okay to be scared. So be scared, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri cried harder. Poor Makkachin didn't know what was going on only that two out three of his favorite humans were upset. He let out a “boof” and tried to jump on them. They let out a watery laugh, moving to hug the poodle.

 

“Damnit. I need to tell Seung Gil to bill me for him helping me out.”

 

Victor looked shocked, as Yuuri calmed himself down enough to think properly.

 

“Yuuri, I think Seung Gil would actually slap you if you told him that.”

 

“It's only fair, he didn't have to come and help me.”

 

Victor just stared at him before grabbing his phone to call Seung Gil who was with Phichit, the man crying in the back ground.

 

“Yuuri said to bill him for your services.” There was a pause, Seung Gil then explaining to Phichit (who promptly stopped crying) what Yuuri said, then Victor passed the phone over to Yuuri who gave a hesitant “hello”.

 

“Bitch, say that to my face.”

 

Well, that certainly wasn't Seung Gil.


	20. Chapter 20

So, it turned, Alexi had been drinking for the better part of the day before and the very morning he had attacked Yuuri. Seung Gil had spoken to the officers who arrested him after he was discharged from the hospital along with Alexi's lawyer, who was called after the idiot had sobered up enough to know he was in trouble. Seung Gil had easily explained that Yuuri just wanted to talk to Alexi and depending on how it went, the Japanese male wasn't looking to press chargers. If Alexi refused and or tried to hurt him again, then chargers would be pressed. Alexi was “advised” to agree, the lawyer seeing no other way out of it but to comply with the demands.

 

They set up the meeting in a mediation room of Alexi's lawyer's building. Yuuri was sitting across the long table with Seung Gil next to him. Alexi and his lawyer on the opposite end. To further ensure no mishaps happened, they actually got a mediator. She cleared her throat and began the session.

 

“So, as per requested by Mr. Katsuki and his lawyer, Mr. Lee, we are to talk about the incident that happened recently between the two clients. As stipulated, so long as the opposed client does not grow hostile, chargers will not be filed. Is that correct?”

 

Yuuri just nodded and Seung Gil confirmed.

 

“Let's proceed.” She cleared her throat again and soon the floor was “open. Yuuri just raised an eyebrow towards Alexi who was doing his best to look bored.

 

“I'd start with an apology first of all. You came to where I work and attacked me. You tried to have me arrested on the false accusation that I started the fight.”

 

Alexi's lawyer gave him a small nudge and Alexi opened his mouth. “I'm sorry I assaulted you. For a professional athlete, you can't really take a punch huh?”

 

Yuuri scowled and Seung Gil frowned.

 

“Let me remind you what you're looking at here. If you keep being a dick about this, we will press chargers. This is where him being a professional athlete comes in handy, because we can very well put you away at the max for attempt of murder. Which is life without parole. We have no problem making you an example.”

 

Alexi held back a growl. “Why am I the bad guy? No one asked me how I felt about any of the shit that went down.”

 

Yuuri didn't even hide his groan.

 

“Because no one cares! Do you realize this was never about you?! Even without me, if you didn't accept Yura, Victor would have left you for being a complete asshole! That does not mean you get to act how you want! You grow the fuck up!” Yuuri stood up with a shake of his head.

 

“I wanted us to talk. To figure out how to avoid this happening, ever again. To come to an understanding that just because you act out, its not going to get you anywhere. Victor isn't going to crawl back to you. He's not begging you for jack shit because he doesn't need you. He has a son to take care of and guess what? That doesn't involve you.” Yuuri's face was red with anger as he stomped out the meeting room. Seung Gil stood up with a nod.

 

“I'd expect charges and a warrant out for his arrest by the end of the day. Don't make it messy, I'd just turn yourself in once the warrant has been issued.” He left without waiting for a response, catching up to Yuuri who was violently pushing the elevator buttons. A small “ding” and the doors opened the two stepping in.

 

“So. That took a lot shorter than anticipated.” He made light conversation and Yuuri nodded with a snort.

 

“I'm going to have to tell Victor.” He added after a moment. Seung Gil sighed.

 

“Victor was the one who wanted to press chargers in the first place. I told him I didn't want to after we got to his place, just wanted to move on but he was dead set on making sure Alexi was charged and sent to jail.” Seung Gil patted his shoulder knowing Yuuri really didn't want to deal with it anymore but he had wanted to talk to the man to come to some sort of agreement.

 

“A simple retraining order was fine with me. I even said we could get one filed for him and Yura.” Which was actually a smart move. He could understand why Yuuri didn't want to press chargers, it was a lot of stress to deal with. “It's not like you can lie. You can't tell him you pressed chargers and then leave it to chance that they don't run into each other.” Yuuri groaned knowing he was right.

 

“I'll talk to him again. Hold off on filing. Hopefully instead of jail, it's just three retraining orders.” The doors opened and the two stepped out. “I'll see you later then. Call me if anything happens.”

 

Yuuri gave a small wave as the two separated to their own cars. Yuuri had taken the day off to deal with Alexi, having assumed they'd be in mediation for a few hours. So now he practically had a free day. He sat in his car, pulling out his planner (just because we have phones doesn't mean we can't write things down, Victor) and looked over his days.

 

Mondays/Wednesday/Friday – Ballet with Lilia

 

Friday – Yura sleeps over with Otabek / date night

 

Tuesday – Free night

 

Saturday – Otabek sleeps over, ice skating lessons

 

Sunday – Scrap book day

 

He even had the days marked for the PTA meetings. Sure it looked a little packed, but it made him happy. It was Tuesday, so there was nothing for tonight. He supposed he could make dinner for Victor and Yuri. He saw a sticky note reminder to talk to Otabek's parents about taking him across the country.

 

“Because that's something simple.” He muttered, groaning as he pulled out his phone sending a text to his parents (group message) asking if they had time for an early lunch. They responded with yes, and Yuuri sent them the location of where he'd like to meet, again met with positive response. It took him a little longer to get there, traffic had gotten a bit heavy since it was nearing 12PM, but as soon as he founded a parking spot he was jogging towards the cafe, easily spotting the couple. He waved as he made his way over, sitting down with a small smile.

 

“Thanks for meeting me. I promise it's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk to you guys about something.” He reassured them, the waitress coming over soon and asking what they wanted. Their orders were simple and as soon as she walked away Yuuri got to the point.

 

“I'm suppose to be hosting a skating competition in Barcelona next month. It was a deal I made when Yura expressed interest in the sport, and I thought it be nice to take him to a live figure skating competition. Well, Otabek was with us when Phichit reminded me and Yura is now wanting him to come with us. I know it's a big deal. I just wanted to run the idea by you if that was something you wanted for him.”

 

The two parents looked surprised at hearing the news, since Otabek hadn't mentioned it. But then again, their son wasn't the most talkative.

 

“I mean, that sounds like an amazing opportunity, and you're right. It's a big deal. I don't think we'd be able to afford it though. I know the competitions last three to four days, and that's just a lot of money if we were even considering of letting him go.” Otabek's mother looked disappointed, and Yuuri quickly raised his hands.

 

“Actually, it's all free. I was asked to host the event, and per agreement, I had asked that all travel expenses, including hotel costs and plane travel be covered. I'm getting paid a percentage since I'm actually there to work, but because I know I would be involving a kid, I had asked Guang Hong to come with me to help watch over the kids. Victor is going to be busy that month hosting the gala, so I had kept it in mind when I asked him initially. There are sending me a finalized itinerary that I could send you, to at least think it over. We'd be gone an entire week.” He didn't mention that he wanted to let the kids actually enjoy Barcelona for the last two days, since that wouldn't be covered on the hosting agreement. The tickets could easily be taken care of, but he knew if they were worried about money to not mention the fact he was paying for the last two days.

 

But hearing that they didn't actually pay anything (other than updating Otabek's passport) they did give it some thought. Thankfully the food arrived about 15 minutes later as they discussed it.

 

“We'll talk it over and then see how Otabek feels. He hasn't brought it up to us, but I know he'd probably love to go. When do you need an answer by?” The father this time spoke.

 

“The event isn't until next month, but the sponsors need a for sure head count by next week so they can get everything settled.” He explained glad that they were thinking it over.

 

“Alright, well hopefully we will have an answer before then.” The settled into more comfortable topics, some light laughter shared over their lunch. Yuuri insisted on paying since he invited them out, and after Yuuri was once again left to his own devices. Which ended up being taking his car to a car wash type deal and sat down inside the building as four people cleaned his car, detailed and all.

 

His phone rang and he saw it was Phichit. When he answered his face time call, he had his head phones in and Phichit simply asked what he was doing.

 

“Watching people clean my car.” A confused look ran across the man's face.

 

“Is that like a sex thing?”

 

Yuuri glared, before switching the view so Phichit could see actual people cleaning his car. When he returned the screen back to him, Phichit was pouting.

 

“You're like an old man. It hurts my poor soul. It's suffering, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Anyways, did you call for a reason or just to see my face?” Phichit grinned.

 

“I always have reasons. Seung Gil already told me what happened with Alexi so, I don't care about that. Well, I mean I care, but I don't. Anyways, since you took the day off, why not come be my model for a little bit? All the models here are sticks and have no shape.”

 

“Let me guess, they also hurt your poor suffering soul.”

 

Phichit gave a “yes” without even blinking.

 

“I'm serious, Yuuri! The guys are muscular, don't get me wrong, but that's it. They go to the gym, get buff but they don't do anything. Like, no one can pole dance, I mean, that should be a crime, they aren't even flexible and if I have to listen to one of these hetero's brag about “banging Ashley” one more time, I'm going to cut a bitch. Probably Ashley for having no taste in men.”

 

Yuuri snorted into his hand.

 

“What's the theme anyways?”

 

“The circus! It's sorta a lingerie line and I've got all the outfits and trust me, they are sexy, but these models can't pull it off. Speaking of, do you have some other friends that could help out?”

 

Yuuri had to admit, the idea sounded pretty interesting.

 

“You mean, what other famous people am I friends with so you can get free labor?”

 

“Yuuri, how dare you!” There was a short pause. “But yes.”

 

“I'll call around see who's in town. I'm guessing you already called Chris?” Phichit scoffed.

 

“Of course. His ass is second running right after yours. I need those cheeks in my shoot.”

 

Yes, this was Yuuri's life.

 

“I'll text you when I get names. You owe me.”

 

Phichit squealed in excitement and soon the call ended and Yuuri began to make several other calls. Surprisingly the Italian twins where in town to visit Emil, and Yuuri asked if they were willing to do a lingerie photo shoot. Micheal of course roared a no, but Sara was more than willing and excited to do it after Yuuri told her the theme. Yuuri even calling Emil after, asking if he wanted to part of it. Yuuri as a last resort called Yakov to see if he would be willing to lend a few of his skaters to do the shoot. Which in turn became a tit or tat battle. Yakov had got wind that Yuuri was hosting in Barcelona but not preforming.

 

“I'll give you three of my skaters if you let me make a program to preform at the exhibition.”

 

Yuuri cringed at the idea. It took months to get a routine down, and even longer to make it perfect. He only had weeks. Which meant it would take a lot of his time away from Victor, Yura and his friends. Just like before. But he didn't want to let Phichit down.

 

“...fine. That's still a lot to ask for considering this will only take a few hours.”

 

Yakov grunted. “I'll see if my wife can spare a few of her dancers. Will that be fair enough?” Yuuri lit up hearing this. Didn't make it fair, but he would take it, since he knew Phichit was in a bind and when he was unhappy with the models literally no one would be happy and Phichit would be mopey for several weeks after.

 

He sent Phichit a text of who was able to come after Lilia confirmed she would send some of her dancers. The man sent him several heart emjoi's and then a poop emoji. Yuuri didn't even question why. Instead he stood up when it was announced his car was done and he fished out some money to tip the people for their service. He headed over to Phichit's job, parking his car and heading inside where the receptionist already knew his name. He spoke to her briefly, letting her know Phichit had a fit with the current models and him and several other people were filling in.

 

Of course this sparked gossip and Yuuri indulged her for a while. After a few more moments, they shared a laugh and she waved him through. “I'll send the others your way once they show up.” Thankfully, Yuuri had names for her to write down.

 

When he pulled the door open he could hear Phichit yelling.

 

“Enough! You're suppose to look sexy! The fuck is the shit faces your giving me? I said to bend your back! Arch them like a fucking kitten!”

 

Yuuri silently made his way over and cringed at the mess. The set was actually set up really nice, the circus sexy theme really coming together. But the models looked stiff and uncomfortable. The guys were drop dead gorgeous, they had great bodies, but they just looked robotic in what Phichit wanted them to do. So he gave a small cough, Phichit's head whirling to face him before beaming at him.

 

“Yuuri!” He cried before pulling him closer.

 

“Look at this. See, I wasn't lying.” He said as he snapped the models to go get changed.

 

“I never said you where. But yeah, they weren't the best.” He glanced back when the doors opened seeing the twins and Emil. He waved them over and Phichit began showing them what outfits were going to be worn. Soon enough though Chris popped in, and Phichit's mood was improving. Three promised Russian skaters, two females and one male came in and then Lilia's dancers, three males and two females. Phichit was in heaven.

 

When the original models came out in robes, they saw the group. “Uh, are we going to model with them?” One of the girls questioned, looking a little miffed. Phichit raised an eyebrow.

 

“No honey. They are replacing you all.” Chris gasped, speaking in French and some of Lilia's dancers laughed. Chris being one for dramatics just fanned himself. “The drama.” He pushed his lips out in a sexy pout and again the dancers laughed. The original models just stared in disbelief. “I told your agency I wanted flexible models with some meat on them. They gave me nothing, I don't even know what to call you. My designs are gone to waste with you lot.” Phichit held no remorse.

 

“You can't just replace us!”

 

Phichit with eyebrow raised pursed his lips. “Really? I can't replace you? I'm directing the shoot. I'm funding the clothes, and you're telling me I can't replace you?” The group of models said nothing.

 

“Get your shit and get out of here. Unlike you all, I have real work to do.” The models stood there stunned before they stomped off to change into their clothes and leaving.

 

“Were you even allowed to replace them?” Sara asked and Phichit shrugged.

 

“No, but they can fight me.”

 

This caused everyone to laugh. Yuuri now glad he agreed (read forced) to do the shoot. Phichit had them in the back in no time stripping down to robes, and the make artists getting them ready. Phichit was explaining to them his vision as they were worked on.

 

“The main focus is going to be on the silk ropes. I don't know if you guys can actually preform for aerial acrobats, but that's the feel I'm going for. At least for the first few shots it will be the main focus. Underneath that, I'm going to spread a few of you out, paired up, to get that feel going that it's more than innocent fun. It's the circus though, so the positions aren't going to be easy.” Everyone just gave him and unimpressed look and Phichit sniffled. “I'm working with the beautiful people.”

 

He then explained the next few shots and once everyone got a clear understanding, fittings began. The girls were given bikini like outfits, some with sheer over lay and others not. Sara was given stockings and ridiculous high inched heels. Her brother was not happy but after seeing the outfit he was in, he said nothing more.

 

Chris was given a thong, high heels and a crop top. The man had no problem strutting around to make sure he worked his best angles. Yuuri was given very tight white pants that were basically painted. He had thigh high boots that had Chris whistling, Emil giving him a grin and Micheal blushing bright. It lifted his already perky ass, even more and even Yuuri bent down just a little per Phichit's instructions, it grabbed everyone's attention. The Russians were given modest outfits (so sheer overlay) but still part of the collection.

 

Once everyone was dressed and make up was checked yet again, Phichit began to place them. Only changing a few people around every few shots. He had make artists on stand by with glitter and or jewels when he felt there wasn't enough.

 

There was probably over 400 stills when Phichit finally called it. He clapped happily. “Thank you guys so much! If you'd like, I can take you guys out. No one needs to know.” He winked and without protests everyone agreed. Eating outside of their diet? No argument. “Chris, Yuuri, I'd check your phones.” Phichit hummed the two stopping in their stripping to pull their phones out. Yuuri's face burned and Chris looked down right excited.

 

“ _Mon mon. Toi petit diable.”_ He tutted grinning when Phichit smacked his ass playfully. “As a gift for you two, you guys are more than welcome to keep the outfits. I know they will be used for the greater good.”

 

Yuuri looked back to his phone. “Oh, Yurio is spending the night at our place and Makkachin too.” Phichit winked yet again and Chris peeked over to his phone.

 

“ _Oh mon!_ _”_ Yuuri quickly turned off the screen. “Chris!” The Swiss man laughed seeing how flustered Yuuri was getting. They stripped their clothes off, make up taken off, and everyone started getting dressed back in their normal clothes. Chris and Yuuri's outfits were bagged up very carefully and given to them. “I put some of the make up you guy had in there. Matching lipstick too.” Phicht added and Chris pressed several kisses to his face. Yuuri just groaned, but he knew that he was going to use it. After seeing the picture Victor sent, Yuuri couldn't deny wanting to see it in person.

 

“I hate you.” He said in loo of kisses.

 

“Love you to sugar bear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much a filler chapter. The next one containing a good amount of smut. Just giving you guys a warning!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it has taken me this long to update. Several things came up and every time I went to finish this chapter I couldn't. It's a little lack luster in my opinion. Less smut then I've imaged (and promised) but I've finally got it out. Remember if you like my works please review! I love hearing from you guys!

 

There are somethings you don't do when your in the middle of the throws of passion. There are somethings you really can't do in the throws of passion and one of those things is answering the phone accidentally when your boyfriend is dead set of making sure that walking was not going to be an option for the next few days. Yuuri hadn't really planned it out, he had gone to Victor's apartment, took a shower, dried his hair, dressed in the clothes Phichit had gifted him in the photo shoot and then present himself on Victor's couch. It didn't take long for Victor to come home (having texted him that he was there before he got in the shower). He took several pictures of himself to send to Victor throughout the week, but he forgot to put his phone to the side.

 

So, Yuuri had the tights around his thighs, the thigh high boots/heels, still firmly on and the thong (string really) pushed to the side as Victor pushed his throbbing cock inside. He was bent over the couch, his hands braced on the edges and he was slightly kneeling on the cushions. Victor had found that Yuuri had prepped himself in the shower for this, and Victor sorta forgot about condoms. Victor was growling, cursing in Russian as his hands gripped at Yuuri's waist, thrusting forward as the Japanese male pushed back against him. Babbling in his native tongue as the pleasure wracked through his body. He didn't even know how long they've been fucking (because lets face it, fucking is exactly what they were doing), but at some point his phone had started ringing the familiar tune of someone trying to face time. The sound annoyed him, so he had tried to swipe away and decline the call, but seeing as in his current position he couldn't actually see what he was doing, he ended up accepting the call.

 

Now, who may you ask was on the other side of that screen? You'd think, Phichit of course, wouldn't you? No? Perhaps, Leo or maybe even Ji. But no, instead, it was Seung Gil. He had called to ask about where he might have left Makkachin's extra leash, because somebody (meaning Phichit) had misplaced the original. To be fair, Phichit had warned him that he might not pick up. So Seung Gil was prepared for his face time call to go unanswered. So when the call had been accepted, the words were already leaving his mouth before the died mid way.

 

For this instance, he was so fucking glad he had his head phones on because his ears were assaulted with very X rated sounds. His eyes got a full of Yuuri's taught stomach, his body contracting and moving, and the bulge and straining of his dick in the front of the thong. He could clearly hear Victor, his grunts of pleasure, he could see his hands on his waist but he wasn't in the picture unless he thrusted in. “Oh my god.” Seung Gil wanted to look away. He really did. But he couldn't? Yuuris' own cries of pleasure were practically in his ear. “Oh my god.” Was he saying it? No, that was Yuuri. “Oh god!” Seung Gil's throat went dry. He slammed his thumb on the red end call button. He needed a cold shower. The Korean looked down to his lower half for a moment, no, he needed a few cold showers.

 

He looked over to Makkachin, he was still waiting to be taken out and Seung Gil had to take several long moments to get himself calm and collected enough to walk the poodle (also he found the leash). After the walk, after getting Yurio fed, letting him play and then get him to sleep in Yuuri's room, Seung Gil had pulled Phichit into the room closing the door where he spoke honestly. That he sorta, maybe, definitely did, call Yuuri and somehow ended up watching Victor and Yuuri have what he deemed is animalistic sex because whatever they were doing was not remotely loving and gentle. Phichit had stared at him for what seemed like forever before he started laughing.

 

“Oh, Seungi, don't you worry about that. Yuuri, well Drunk Yuuri, sat in my closet and watched us have sex, you know the time when you wanted to see how long we could last and so we bought all that lube and toys? Yeah, he saw that. Drunk Yuuri liked how you spanked me. Sober Yuuri will never ever tell you but count this as payback.” Seung Gil's face burned.

 

“Wait, how did you know he was in the closet?!” Phichit hummed “booping” Seung Gil's nose.

 

“I mean, he didn't want to sleep in his room, I was going to let him sleep with me, but then you came in, dick blazing and ready, what was I suppose to do? Dick or death, you choose the dick.”

 

“So you stuck him in the closet and failed to to tell me that Yuuri fucking Katsuki watched the entire time as we went at it?” Again Phichit booped his nose.

 

“Of course not. I gave him some lube so he didn't go raw and then stuck him in the closet.”

 

Seung Gil wanted to die. He wanted to crawl in the same closet and die. “Also, it was Drunk Yuuri fucking Katsuki.” Of course because that made it better. Three days later, Yuuri was home, and preparing to spend the night at Victors again since it was Friday. He had been in bed for the last two days, having to call Lilia that he had had a very minor sprained ankle and wrist. She didn't question how it got it considering he was teaching the kids how to figure skate and knowing her husband had him trying to do the impossible. Victor was a smug son of a bitch for the days he had to call out. Chris even had to call out which Victor was expecting.

 

“Uh, Yuuri, um, Victors here, and he's not happy.” Phichit had appeared at his door way and he looked worried. Yuuri was confused, since literally hours ago, the man was happy as a fucking clam. He paused in his packing, and headed out to the living room where he was speaking to Seung Gil who looked extremely guilty. When Yuuri came into view, the Korean's face burned. “I'm sorry, I thought he knew.” He pulled Phichit away, despite the man wanting to know what was going on. Seung Gil still couldn't look Yuuri in the face after the face time call, but he had just accidentally outed Yuuri's plan to file a retraining order, believing that they had already spoken about it. Yuuri had told him to file them in a phone call the day before, so that was what led him to believe that Victor knew and was alright.

 

Nope. Not at all.

 

Victor's face was hard, his mouth in a tight frown as he looked at Yuuri. “You didn't file charges against Alexi. You filed a restraining order instead. Yuuri, he tried to kill you!” Victor was angry. He was livid. Thank god, Yuri had been dropped off at the Altin's. Yuuri wasn't angry at Seung Gil, after all he had told the lawyer he would take to his boyfriend and in the end he hadn't.

 

“I filed one for all of us. You, Yura and myself.” He knew that wasn't what Victor wanted to hear. “That's not the fucking point Yuuri!” Leo and Guang Hong excused themselves to Leo's room, having heard from when the Russian walked in the door. Don't get it wrong, they were all nosy and wanted to watch it unfold but they also didn't like how awkward it was going to be if they stayed. So they would go to their rooms instead and listen from there.

 

Victor and Yuuri decidedly took this argument to Yuuri's room. Where the door was closed promptly. Phichit poked his head out at the same time Guang Hong did. “What's happening?” The Chinese fluff ball whispered to his flatmate. “Yuuri isn't sending Alexi to jail, Victor didn't know.” Phichit whispered back. Guang Hong made a “ohhh” before the voices continued to rise from Yuuri's room.

 

“You should have talked to me instead of just filing for something that won't guarantee your safety!” Victor's accented voice came booming out.

“And I told you that I didn't want to file charges! I get it, I do, he tried to kill me, I was scared shit less after it sunk in, but I don't want to file charges!”

 

“He tried to kill you!”

 

“Victor, I fucking know! I was there!”

 

There was more arguing. Yelling and anger. Phichit was starting to get concerned since it was an hour later and they were still going at it. By this point all four were in Phichit's room and Seung Gil was being questioned. Leo and Gaung Hong on the floor, Phichit on the bed and Seung Gil sitting in the only chair there (which was for Phichit's vanity).

 

“So Yuuri said he was going to talk to Victor about not filing chargers but instead filing the restraining orders?” Leo summarized and Seung Gil nodded with a frown.

 

“He called me the day before to move forward with the restraining orders. I had assumed he spoke to Victor about it, which is why I told him that they were being processed and that Alexi would get a notice about them and the restrictions he had.” Leo whistled at the news since now knowing it had never been spoken about, Victor would be angry.

 

“I still don't get why Yuuri didn't want to file the charges.” Guang Hong questioned with a sigh.

 

“Yuuri said it was just too much. That even if he did file the charges, depending on the judge, Alexi could face less than a year in jail. Even that, less with probation. Restraining orders though, if Alexi breaks it, depending on what he did, he will face jail time every time he violates the order. Yuuri is well known in the figure skating community, he still relevant in today's media, so him being a celebrity works in his favor, so the more Alexi violates, the more jail time, and Alexi will be ruining his own chances to gain work anywhere respectable if at all.”

 

The guys could see why Yuuri would go that route. Alexi was spiraling it seemed so he would dig his own grave.

 

“And yet we live in an apartment building with no security.” Phichit muttered then again he was also a minor celebrity too.

 

“Well, I mean what do you expect us to do? Move into a building like Victors? We might as well buy a house with how much rent we'd have to pay!” Leo argued with a shake of his head.

 

“Plus, a house with how many bedrooms? That's basically a mansion.” Guang Hong added with a small frown.

 

“An estate.” Seung Gil chimed in causing the other three to look at him.

 

“In this day and age, mansions are considered old money, estates is new money. They can hold up to eleven rooms. Honestly speaking, our money would go a long way in California if you were to buy an estate to fit all of you.” There was a pause. “Though why you all still need to live together, as grown adults with your own careers is a little concerning.”

 

  
“Don't you worry about us.” Phichit hummed out though looked up to the open door when the yelling stopped. Yuuri's door opened and now the four were silent.

 

“We're not done talking.” Victor was following Yuuri out, but in the males hands wasn't his over night bag to Victor's, it was his training gear.

 

“Well I'm done talking about it. Since we aren't going to move past this any time soon I might as well focus on my training. I have less than month to get this routine down.” Yuuri grabbed his keys from the bowl they had near the door.

 

“You can't just run away every time we disagree.” The Russian scowled and Yuuri turned his head glaring at him.

 

“Obviously screaming at each other for over an hour got us no where. So tell me, what else can I do, that won't lead to an argument?” There was no answer.

 

“That's what I thought.” Yuuri opened the door and closed and Victor stood there. The four finally left the room and Phichit went to look out there balcony window.

 

“Yup...and there he goes.” He commented as Yuuri got in the car turned it on, pulled out and left.

 

“You know, I think he said this was the last Friday he could really spend with you since he had to focus on the routine for the exhibition in Spain and Russia.” Phichit knew his best friend was hurting, after all he had wanted to spend what he had left before he had to really settle down and start training again. Well modified training. Yakov was having him train with the Russian team after his job with Victor until 11PM. One the weekends he would have to get to the rink bright and early (which was 4AM) and he wouldn't get to leave until 8PM. His diet would be even more strict. This wasn't planning to start until tomorrow, but now that the argument broke out, it would start a day early.

 

Victor visibly deflated. “I know. He told me what his schedule was going to look like for the next several weeks.” The four felt bad for him. After all Victor didn't know what it was like to be the boyfriend of an active figure skater. Especially one with Yuuri's reputation. “I'd try and talk to him tonight. Without yelling. You two won't really be able to talk for a while, and leaving things like this won't do you guys any good.” Leo commented with a small frown.

 

“I know. I have to talk to him. Do you guys know when he'll be back?”

 

“When he's this upset he use to spend hours at the rink. Yakov gave him a key so he can get in some extra practice but seeing as he has to be at the rink at four in the morning, he might come back early. Maybe around ten?” While it was only an hour earlier, it was still a time. Victor nodded knowing Yuuri might not even come over.

 

“Can one of you let me know when he's here? I don't think he'll be coming over to my place any time soon.” Guang Hong took pity on him.

 

“I'll let you know.”

 

Phichit sighed, knowing that Victor had to see Yuuri's perspective of why he filed for restraining orders rather than go to trail. But at the same time no one could fault Victor for how he felt on the situation. It was reasonable and justified. Especially when they also had Yurio to think about. “Come on, let's talk.” And so they did. They heard Victors arguments, what he felt, and why he wanted Yuuri to go to trail instead, without screaming which Victor did admit was not their finest argument. Then Phichit explained what Seung Gil had told them in the room. Seung Gil chiming in the legal aspects of the restraining order and why Yuuri felt it would go a long way versus a trail that could go either way. Again this was done without yelling or arguing. After they spoke, Victor sat there, mulling over their points and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

 

“He was trying to tell me that, but I didn't want to hear it. All I kept seeing was the bruises on his neck.” Which realistically they had faded already but for Victor seeing him with the marks was still fresh in his mind. Leo hummed in understanding.

 

“I mean, I would have reacted the same way if it was Ji. I wouldn't be able to see passed the bruises and I'd be mad that he wasn't going to file charges. But if I were to hear the same argument from him, on why he went with a restraining order, without getting mad, I'd probably have to agree that the going to trail is too risky. A judge may not see it they we see it and while he cannot deny the crime, the time he serves could be impacted.”

 

Victor knew where they were coming from and logically it did make sense. This he had to admit, but he didn't like it.

 

“Tonight is really the only time you have to talk to him before his training starts. I'm sure the security guard will let you in the rink if you want to talk to him now. But he leaves in an hour and after you need a key.” Phichit explained knowing the window was small and after it was a guessing game of when Yuuri would come back.

 

“Thank you, I'll head out now. The drive will give me more time to really think this through.” He admitted as he stood up. He did go to Yuuri's room to grab his over night bag (encase) and headed out.

 

“Well at least his optimistic.” Guang Hong chimed as Victor left.

 

“Sure, that's what we're calling it.” Phichit commented with a snort before plopping down in the living room and turning on the TV.

 

“So, back to this estate deal. You said California has them?” Phichit had muted the sound to ask this question.

 

“Again, grown men, different career's paths.” Seung Gil as Phichit let out a dramatic gasp.

 

“How dare you.” With this Seung Gil rolled his eyes muttering a “why am I dating you, again” line. Again Phichit let out a dramatic gasp before pointing an accusative finger at the Korean male.

 

“You're not dating me, I'm dating you. There is a difference.” The room went silent, Leo finally breaking the silence.

 

“Literally, no difference.”

 

“Blasphemy! Why are you speaking peasant!” They're were collective groans as Phichit spoke.

 

That night, Yuuri didn't come home and Victor had texted Phichit letting him know they were able to talk it out at the rink, where he was given the shovel talk by the security guard before he was let in, and from there Yuuri had driven to Victors after another hour of practice.

 

In the upcoming weeks, both Yuri and Victor saw less and less of Yuuri. Victor understood why, after all they had also discussed exactly what he meant by his time being taken up for this exhibition. Saturdays were the only time they really got to see him when he took a break from training to help teach the kids how to figure skate as promised. Otabek, Yuri and JJ were still the stars of the ice when they entered. Yakov gladly letting him take a break for the time they were since he also felt that the children could have a future in figure skating if they kept up with the lessons.

 

The adults (are they really?) were able to ask how his routine was coming, and if he missed pizza yet. Phichit had posted several selfies with a sweaty Yuuri hinting that the legend was up to something big. The comment sections blew up with theories and speculations. The trolls wrote it off as a has been trying to live his glory days again and they were promptly called out on Twitter and of course Phichit responded with memes that put them in their place.

 

It was on one of those Saturday's that the Altin's had pulled Yuuri aside and told them that they were willing to let Otabek go with them to Barcelona. But they weren't sure about Russia yet. Which was fine with him, he thanked them for letting Otabek come, at least he good news to tell Yuri later. He did feel bad because JJ wasn't going to be able to come, he had asked his parents, talked about it and in the end they decided that JJ would miss to many things that he had going on but he could join them for the Russia event.

 

As the weeks passed and the time to leave was closing in, the group found themselves at Victor's, helping Yuri pack his things for the trip. Victor also getting busier due to the gala he was hosting. Yuuri had taken care of most of it, which going back to previous gala's, it seemed Yuuri took care of it all so now it was up to Victor to finish finalizing the last items on the list.

 

“He has to have practical clothing.” Guang Hong argued with Phichit who was trying to pack more stylish clothing. “Barcelona is cold right now! He's going to freeze!” He added as he tried to pack one the nice winter coats Victor had gotten Yuri, which Phichit didn't disagree with but at the same time, Guang Hong was only trying to pack sweaters or big jackets/coats.

 

“He can look stylish even with the coats! You're trying to dress him up as an Eskimo!” Phichit refused to loose this battle. Seung Gil and Leo wisely chose to stay out of it and in the kitchen with Yuuri who was cooking dinner.

 

“Is Ji even packed?” Yuuri questioned and Leo nodded with a cringe.

 

“He's basically a walking blanket. You know he doesn't like the cold.” Before Yuuri could comment Phichit's voice filtered through again.

 

“He's from Russia you twat! He knows what cold is!” Not even a few moments later, little Yuri emerged from the wreckage that is his room to the kitchen pulling on Leo's hand a little.

 

“What's a twat?”

 

Literal silence was met and Yuri still looked confused.

“He's just quoting a line from one of his favorite movies.” Seung Gil finally spoke.

 

“He doesn't know it really means, he just likes saying it.” Again the excuse just came out and Yuri looked gave a serious look and then a nod before heading back to his room.

 

“Is Otabek packed too?” Leo questioned and Yuuri hummed a yes.

 

“I'm picking him up tomorrow so we can leave early the next day to the airport. Flying with two kids isn't easy, so I had to make sure the seats were altogether and checking in with enough time to spare encase something goes wrong. The sponsors has us flying first class, so I'm not too worried, but with the recent news of airlines assaulting their customers and or giving away the wrong seat, I don't want to leave it up to chance.”

 

Which was understandable.

 

“Yuuri! I'm hungry!” Yuri's voice rang out again, and the Japanese male checked the timer on the food.

 

“Five more minutes!” He called back out as he checked the pasta in the pan.

 

“Barcelona is going to be pretty fun after the competition. I even bought more film for Yura's instant camera. I know Ji is planning on taking the video thing for Phichit's blog, vlog, whatever he has so we can document our adventures.” Which in all honesty was going to be pretty fun.

 

There was a “click” and the door opening and closing. Victor was home and he went straight for the kitchen smelling food.

 

“Are they arguing about his clothes still?” The Russian questioned while he peered over Yuuri's shoulder to see what was cooking. Which earned him a smack on his hand when he tried to steal some of the pasta. A pout formed.

 

“Yes, but they are at least getting packed so I'm not stopping them. I just told Yura five minutes. Go change you man child.” The pout stayed but Victor went to the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. When the timer finally went off, Yuuri poured the the food into a big bowl. First went the pasta. Then the chicken he cooked separate and then he poured in the sauce. He mixed it until it was all even enough, and he took out the bread sticks from the oven so they could cool down as Leo helped set the table and Seung Gil grabbing the forks (and a spoon for Yuri, Yuuri cut up the kids food enough that the spoon was easier).

 

“Food is ready!” Victor was first to appear since he had already been on his way but then Yuri easily pushed passed his legs to claim his spot at the table. Phichit and Guang Hong came out soon after now talking about the type of shoes he was going to need. Everyone gathered at the table and soon enough food was passed around, Yuri got his cut up, and everyone began to eat. Granted Yuuri was still on a strict diet so he could only eat a small portion that and he made it relatively healthier, using wheat pasta, changing ingredients in the sauce and chicken was always alright.

 

After dinner, Yuri's suitcase was finally finished and everyone gathered in the living room to chill out. Yuri was already down for the count, after his bath he had gotten noticeably sleepier. Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the cooling off leftovers.

 

“Yuuri? What's wrong?”

 

They were all startled when Yuuri actually let out a few tears. But when Yuuri told them exactly was wrong they couldn't help but laugh.

 

“I miss pizza. So. Much.”

 

The laughter refuse to die.

 

“This is serious you jack asses!”

 

The only reason why they stopped was when Yuri poked his head out from his room and shouted for them to shut up that he was trying to sleep. That only made them laugh harder.

 

Well not Yuuri, who was still looking longing at the put away leftovers wishing it was pizza. He vowed right then and there, he was going to eat so much pizza in Barcelona.

 

“I swear I will.” He muttered as the group calmed down. Nothing was going to get in his way of pizza once the exhibition was over.

 

“Uh...Yuuri, you said that out loud.” Guang Hong commented but Yuuri still didn't hear him. Instead he kept mumbling about pizza and that nothing would stop him.

 

“Ji, make sure to get that on video.”

 

“...wouldn't that feel like food porn?” Guang Hong looked scandalized and Phichit raised an eyebrow.

 

“How would you know what food porn looks like? I raised you better than that!”

 

Guang Hong face burned. “You're the one who had it on! You didn't raise me at all!”

 

“I said shut up! I'm trying to sleep, you peasants!” Another courtesy yell from Yuri. Phichit sniffed, ignoring Guang's comment. “See, Yurio knows how he is raised.” He stated meaning little Yuri. Victor opened his mouth to protest, but then just closed it knowing it was a loosing battle.

 

“I'm so going to let Sir Bojangles free when we get home.”

 

There was a gasp.

 

“You wouldn't dare.”

 

Guang Hong just hummed and gave a shrug.

 

“I guess we'll see then won't we?”

 

“Heathen. You are a heathen!”

 


End file.
